


Spirit of the Daedra

by Kreepydarkspawn



Series: Skyrim Trilogy [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Going insane, No Smut, Romance, Shivering Isles, apocrypha, slow-moving romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreepydarkspawn/pseuds/Kreepydarkspawn
Summary: (Quotev story) Evren, a traveling merchant and archer, is on the search through Tamriel for ancient artifacts, knowledge, and septims. When her travels lead her to Skyrim, she soon finds herself indifferent to the dragon invasion when she instead is given an offer by Hermaeus Mora himself, one she cannot refuse. The only issue is, Sheogorath stands in her way, the threat of insanity near as she remains trapped in the Shivering Isles.





	1. Chapter 1

Evren growled to herself, wrapping her coat tighter around herself. She had made a mistake. She realized that now. Unfortunately for her, it was far too late to go back. She had made a fire under the rocks and decided to spend the night there. Her journey to Solitude could wait until the sun had risen. With little more then her rugged bow, she didn't want to travel at night. It would be a foolish death wish.

Cooking the rabbit she had killed, she looked around, careful to not miss anything that she saw in her surroundings. She didn't like the idea of cooking in fear of attracting predators but safety be damned! Evren was hungry and she would eat, wether or not she would be eaten herself. When the meat was done cooking, she dug in, cringing. She used to like it, but Evren had been subject to eating nothing but rabbits for a while though she jumped at the chance of mountain flowers. She hated those too but the empowering effect they had on Evren was addictive and kept her alive. It was like Evren's skooma, though skooma likely tasted better and felt a lot worse.

Evren unrolled her mat, placing her bag beside it and laying down after she ate, putting some water on the fire so it was not as powerful. Closing her eyes as she curled within the thin furs, Evren shivered as the cold permeated her, seemingly trying to consume her very soul.

She missed her home and its warmth, but her search of treasure, knowledge, and money kept her driving on forwards. Yes, she called herself a merchant, though she was far more akin to a traveling bard and though she may not have expressed herself with words through song, she did so in poetry and her journals. If Evren was wise, however, she wouldn't be in Skyrim.

 

Waking up to her fire extinguishing itself, Evren let out a low groan, "just perfect. Jolly splendid." She muttered to herself as she kicked the coals over themselves and tied her sleeping roll back to her leather backpack, walking forwards towards Solitude yet again. The silence of the hills was eerie and unsettling as she kept her pace down the road. She had no doubt she would run into some sort of bandit, and part of her counted on it for some loot or perhaps and end to this frigid wasteland.

Finally emerging among green trees on the uphill to Skyrim's capitol, Evren sighed in relief, "thank the divines I still have my fingers."

Entering the gates of the city, Evren stepped into the main square, looking to sell off the small trinkets she had discovered on her way. Weary, she paused, noticing a good sign.  _Bits and Pieces_.

"Welcome. Look around. We've got everything you could want in life. At least... that's what Beirand always tells me," the redguard merchant greeted Evren.

"Thank ya, though I'm looking to sell and trade," Evren leaned against the counter, her back burning.

"Of course, let me see what you've got," the merchant nods and Evren set her bag down, putting down a few goblets, potions useless to her, scrolls, and pelts.

"What do ya make'a these?" Evren asked, holding up a horker's tusk.

"These'll catch a good price on the market. Say, you don't sound like anybody around here. Where you from?" the merchant asks as she puts down plenty of gold for Evren's goods.

"Some islands to the south west of High Rock. I regret leavin' for here, I can assure ya that much," Evren shrugged, "say, you got mountain flowers? Any color'll do but blue's preferred."

"Yeah, it gets pretty cold. I can sell you quite a bit for just five septims," Sayma nodded.

"I'll take that deal," Evren nodded, leaving five septims from the rest of the gold she had received. She took the mountain flowers, putting them in her bag, "well I best get goin'. Good doing business with ya."

"Of course, come back any time," Sayma waved as Evren left to find a blacksmith, who she found quickly at the forge. The person was working at the forge as Evren stopped by them, crossing her arms and waiting patiently. When the blacksmith finally drew back from his work, he greeted the islander.

"What do you need, traveller?" Beirand asked.

"A better bow'd be nice, please," Evren took her bow from her shoulders and placed it on the table.

"I see why. I don't have any available right now however. However, I might be able to whip one up for you if you could do a small favor for me," Beirand offered. Evren nodded with a shrug.

"Sure. Whatcha need?" Evren asked.

"Just take some armor and weapons to Castle Dour and pick up my pay," Beirand shrugged, "I'll get started, here's what you need. Just give it to the guard at the entrance and make sure he gives the gold. Tell them it's from Beirand."

"Sounds good. Thank ya," Evren nodded, taking the supplies the short distance to the imperial guard. "This is the shipment from Beirand."

"Ah, I've been waiting. Tell him to hurry it up next time," the guard took the supplies. Evren nodded absent-mindedly, waiting for the pay.

"I'm also here to pick up his pay," Evren frowned. The imperial nodded.

"Tell him to come pick it up himself. I don't trust you," he shook his head, and Evren glared, eyes intense.

"Ya listen here, Beirand told me to get his pay, I'm gonna get it and believe me I have the patience of a dead man," Evren shook her head, "so give me his pay and I'll get it to him. Otherwise, I can stand here for a long time, lest you're a thief."

"Fine, take the gold," the imperial gave her the bag of septims.

"Thank ya for your service sir," Evren nodded, leaving the confused soldier at his post and dropping the gold by Beirand, who was hammering the iron hot grip into shape. "Here's ya money. Anythin' else?"

"Nah, nothing," Beirand shook his head, "I should have this done by nightfall. How about you come then?"

"No problem," Evren nodded, leaving to the inn and indulging herself in some mead and food. She had little to do but wait, get tipsy, and play around with her bracelet. Still, she was having a nice time with mead in her belly and a bard playing to the inn. Deciding to cut herself off to avoid a hangover, Evren pushed the cup away from herself, getting up and stumbling slightly on her way to find a privy.

 

Evren glared at the darkening sky, cold yet again as she walked to the Solitude forge. Beirand was taking a break. "I take it ya finished the bow?" Evren asked.

"Yes, here it is," Beirand nodded.

"Here, let me pay ya," Evren dug into her coin purse.

"That errand was payment," Beirand shook his head.

"I'll by some arrows off ya then," Evren shrugged and Beirand agreed.

 

Evren hiked east on her way to some ruins she had been told of in Hjaalmarch, Kjenstag Ruins she heard they were called. She cared little for the name and more for the treasure it could hold. Upon reaching them, she quickly found a table and a chest unguarded behind the wall. Evren knelt by the chest, finding it locked and brandished a lock pick, beginning her work.

Out of the chest, she obtained an enchanted dagger that she decided to keep for herself and some gold. Deciding to move wherever the road would take her now, Evren decided to go to Morthal, wondering when she'd find something  _really_ interesting. A painful few weeks and Evren finally found an ancient nordic ruin in the cold of Hjaalmarch. It was strange, a strange symbol on a door, like an octopus. Ignoring the dark aura Evren could feel from the place, she approached.

Finding it unsettling, the feeling she got from this place, only drove her forwards. Dark forces mean treasure, and she would just remember to keep an arrow notched.

"Well this oughta be interesting," Evren looked at the front that jutted from the snowy rocks then back at the frozen marsh. "Well, it's too cold there anyways."

Evren inspected the symbol. Strange. She had seen that symbol in books she had read, of daedric origin if she was not mistaken, but she couldn't place what daedra. Evren felt this was a bad idea. She never thought to interact with such creatures and knew well to avoid them. Still, despite the monstrosity the symbol depicted, it felt inviting like one would simply be walking into the house of an old kindly neighbor. Evren opened the door and was greeted by a strange warmth one would not expect from such a place.

Stepping forward, she kept her arrow pointed and feathers by her cheek. Walking forwards cautiously she immediately noticed the pressure plate and avoided it. Come to think of it, this first room was filled with traps. The only hint at it being anything but storage was a locked door by a table near an old faded piece of paper neatly folded on it. Evren avoided the traps and withdrew the arrow, reading the old faded text of the note.

_If this key is found and you pass through the door, beware, for then no light may save you from the corruption that sprouts from the Gardener of Men._

_\- Savolar Damorvu_

"Hermaeus Mora, eh?" Evren muttered, "I bet I need find no key." Evren got to work disabling the door trap before she worked to unlock the door.

"No!" she heard a dunmer shout and turned around, sidestepping when the dunmer ghost lunged with blade in hand. Evren shot an arrow into the lost soul's face and he crumbled.

"Ya must be Savolar then," Evren nodded to herself, then noticed something beneath the table. Leaning down she realized why the spirit was here at all. His burnt corpse curled up stiff and charred beneath the table, nothing organic left to rot. "You were hiding weren't ya? Nevertheless," Evren continued working on opening the lock. She had never seen such a complicated lock before though she was sure worse existed. Hours passed and Evren remained patient, lock pick after lock pick broken, only occasionally muttering to complain. As she had told the imperial, Evren had the patience of a corpse, and she had not lied.

When the lock finally clicked open and fell to the floor Evren opened the door with no hesitation. She had had plenty of time to reflect on her choices and she wasn't going back now. Walking forwards into the room she noticed a long blade on the table and a statuette of the daedric prince who likely owned the blade.

Evren trailed her fingers over the table, not wanting to touch the ebony-like sword before poking it a few times with her dagger. "Ya gonna do anything, blade? No like... defense or anything?" Evren tilted her head, turning it around and over with the dagger. Evren put her dagger away, hand gently grazing the hilt. She yelped when it let out a faint buzz before shocking her hand. She shook her hand, glaring. "Well that's wonderful, I swear."

"Greetings, mortal," a low voice drawled from somewhere, deep, soothing, welcoming, yet at the same time holding a sinisterly evil undertone. It was like a trap to draw you in with strange friendliness. Evren was just grateful she could see past that, feeling the presence of a demon past the lure that was his voice.

At least, Evren was pretty sure it was a he.

"And you are?" Evren looked around, seeing the door behind her closed but nobody there.

"I am Hermaeus Mora. I am the guardian of the unseen, and knower of the unknown. I have been watching you, mortal. You are clever but otherwise fail to impress me," that same disembodied voice spoke again. "You have however, opened the door to this place, a long task to attend. Few mortals are so patient. So tell me, Evren, you want this blade, you want the power in knowledge behind it, wether or not you knew. So then, I shall give you the blade and the knowledge."

"Go on," Evren nodded and the honeyed drawl of Hermaeus Mora continued.

"If you do something for me, I shall give you both and name you my champion," Hermaeus Mora put his offer on the table, "Folium Discognitum, an artifact of Sheogorath. Retrieve it and bring it to me in whatever way you see fit."

"And where might I retrieve it?" Evren asked.

"In the Shivering Isles is where he keeps it. A fool beggar roams Solitude. Accept his task and you shall meet Sheogorath. From then on is up to you," Hermaeus Mora explained, "do you accept?"

Evren paused, thinking.  _No! She wouldn't trust him and his damn voice!_ "No. I think I'd rather not hunt down a mad god for the sake of that," Evren walked towards the door to leave.

"Beware. Many have thought as you do. I have broken them all," Hermaeus Mora warned.

"I understand but I've heard quite a bit about you and Sheogorath. I may know barely a fraction but I don't want to mess with him," Evren shrugged, opening the door, finding it locked, "I denied ya. Now let me go."  The presence did not leave, instead staying silent. "Very well. Two can play this game, be one immortal or  no."

Evren sat down, setting her bag beside her and leaning against the door, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Evren didn't know when to stop, eating mountain flowers for the longest of time. They tasted bitter but she had never had something so revitalizing and energizing. "You continue to evade servitude," Hermaeus Mora growled and Evren nodded.

"Look, I respect ya and all. You're pretty damn awesome but I have a strong sense of self-preservation if ye didn't happen to notice," Evren shrugged.

"You came in here at all," Hermaeus Mora pointed out and Evren shot up to her feet, quickly leaning against the brick wall.

"Fine, ya damn squid!" Evren lifted her hands in surrender. The daedra remained silent at that and the door opened. If he was insulted, he didn't show it but Evren doubted it. He was daedra. If anything, he'd be amused or indifferent. Evren stormed from the building, still avoidant of the traps in the main room before traveling back to Solitude, a walk easily done in a few hours. If it wasn't so cold, that is. Evren hurried up the slope and back into the welcomingly warm city. It had been about a month in Morthal, gathering things she didn't care for. All for the sake of raising septims. She wandered the city, hearing a shouting bosmer.

"The flame of my master burns low. Without him, we are all lost and forever gray, Please, help us!" the bosmer shouted in anger and fear.

"Yep. Definitely him," Evren muttered under her breath and approached cautiously. "Watcha need?"

"My master has abandoned me! Abandoned his people. And nothing I say can change his mind. Now he refuses to even see me. He says I interrupt his vacation! It's been so many years," Dervenin trailed off, "Won't you please help?"

"Of course, what may I do?"

"Last I saw him, he was visiting a friend in the Blue Palace. But no one as mundane as the [J](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Elisif_the_Fair)arl. No, no... such people are below him. No, he went into the forbidden wing of the palace, to speak with an old friend. Said it had been ages since they had last had tea," Dervenin nodded, occasionally pausing to mutter to himself, "oh and you'll need the hip bone. It's very important. No entering Pelagius' Wing without that."

He handed her the pelvis and Evren's eyes widened in shock as she quickly put it in her bag, confused. "Then I shall be on my way, it seems." Evren quickly hurried from the bosmer and to the Blue Palace, immediately looking to the right to see a locked door.  _Yeah, I don't think the hip bone is a key. Maybe a maid..._

Evren began searching for a maid, finding one surprisingly quickly. "Hey," Evren greeted her.

"Yes?" she looked up from her work.

"I need access to Pelagius' Wing, if I may?" Evren tilted her head.

"Not on your life. It's dangerous in there, and Falk doesn't even like me and Erdi going in every year to clean out the spiders," Una disagreed.

" _Falk_  sent me," Evren lied.

"If you really want to. Just be careful of the ghost! He snuck up on me once and scared me sick. It took a week for me to feel better," Una sighed in quick defeat and gave Evren the key.  _Okay then, have no sense of suspicion, why don't you?_

"Thank you," Evren nodded and walked over to the locked door. She walked through, closing it behind her and coughing as dust was disrupted around her. Evren looked around, finding it empty. "Great. Splendid. Where ya be?" Evren walked around the abandoned halls. Finding some steps, she walked up into a hall, sunlight flooding through the glass and illuminating the dust that hung in the air. Annoyed, Evren walked fowards, then yelped as everything faded away for a short while.

When everything faded back in, she was not wearing her own clothes, and instead watched two men at a table having a chat. Evren narrowed her eyes, but didn't move from her spot. "More tea, Pelly my dear?" The strange-suited man asked the dead mad emperor. Evren shook her head, confused.

"No, I couldn't," Pelagius the III declined. "Goes right through me. Besides, I have so many things to do, so many undesirables to connect with. Naysayers. Buffoons. Detractors. Why, why headsman hasn't slept in three days!"

_Yep. Sounds like Pelagius._

"You are far too hard on yourself, my dear, sweat, homicidally insane, Pelagius. What would the people do without ya? Dance? Sing? Smile? Grow old?" obviously Sheogorath asked with a laugh, "You are the best Septim that's ever ruled. Well, except for the Martin fellow, but he turned into a dragon god, and that's hardly sporting. Ya know, I was there for that whole sordid affair. Marvelous time! Butterflied, blood, a Fox, a severed head... oh, and the _cheese_! To die for."

Pelagius groaned, "yes, yes, as you've said countless times before."

"Hafrumph!" Sheogorath exclaimed and crossed is arms, "well then, if you're going to be like that, perhaps it's best I take my leave. A good day to ya sir, I said good day!"

"Ya gonna notice me?" Ever whispered to herself, looking around.

"Yes, yes, go. Leave me to my ceaseless responsibilities and burdens," Pelagius the Mad complained and was teleported off in a conjuration sphere. Evren approached cautiously and Sheogorath's head flew up to meet her eyes, his white eyes wild in an untamed fury that frightened the islander.

"I've a message as well as a-"

"Really?" Sheogorath tilted his head over the table, smiling as he drawled out the word like a young child. "Ooh, ooh, what kind of message? A song? Uhh... A summons? Oh!" Evren opened her mouth to speak and was quickly interrupted yet again, "Wait! I know! A death threat written on the back of an Argonian concubine! Those are mi favorites. Well? Spit it out mortal. I haven't got an eternity! Actually... I do. Little joke. But seriously, what's the message?"

Evren stood unamused and disrespected before speaking, "as I was gonna to say I've a message  _and_  a request. The message: I was sent to retrieve ya from your vacation. The request, I want Folium Discognitum."

"Were ya now? By whom?" Sheogorath asked. "Wait! Don't tell me. I want to guess!"

_Here we go again._

"Was it Molag? No, no. Little Tim, the toymaker's son? The ghost of Kind Lysandus? Or was it... yes! Stanley, that talking grapefruit from Passwall! Wrong on all accounts, aren't I? Ha! No matter! Honestly, I don't want to know. Why ruin the surprise?" Sheogorath's tone darkened ten fold, the erratic and amused gleam dining down into something far more menacing, "But more to the point, do you- tiny, puny, expendable little mortal- actually think  _you_  can convince me to leave? Because that's... crazy! Ya do realize who you're dealing with here?"

"Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness? I'm well aware," Evren nodded.

"Ooh! The mortal finally recognizes! Ah, but now yer request for my book? Denied! It's like my diary. Ya don't let just anyone read yer diary, now do ya?" Sheogorath shook his head with a grin, "really, do you think you even could read it? That's nonsense. My advice? Don't try and overdo a daedra in their own sphere! At least, not mine. It's quite entertaining actually, watching the mortals trying to do that with everyone else! Like Sanguine and Emperor Reman! Surely, you've heard the tails?"

"Y-yes," Evren lied, not wanting him to go on another rant. "So are ya gonna leave or... not?"

"Now that's the real question, isn't it? Because honestly, how much time off could a demented Daedra really need?" Sheogorath shrugged, slump in his chair, "so here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to leave. That's right. I'm done. Holiday complete. Time to return to the hum drum day-to-day. On one condition! You have to find the way out first. Good luck with that."

"And the catch is...?" Evren scowled.  _Yes, you're dealing with a mad god, Evren. Deal with it!_

"Ha! I do love it when the mortals know they're being manipulated. Makes things infinitely more interesting," Sheogorath laughed, "Care to take a look around? This is not, I dare say, the Solitude botanical gardens. Have you any idea where you are? Where ya truly are? Welcome to the deceptively verdant mind of the Emperor Pelagius the III. That's right, you're in the head of a dead, homicidally insane monarch. Now, I know what you're thinking. Can I still rely on my swords and spells and sneaking and all that nonsense? Sure, sure. Or... you could use... The Wabbajack! Huh? Huh? Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Very well, Sheogorath," Evren nodded and began walking away down one of three paths, finally able to look at this place. It looked like autumn, though a pinkish mist surrounded the place and the stone arches were frigid to pass through.

"Oh, good choice! Well, good for me. I find everyone being out to get ya so terribly entertaining. You might find it less so. You see, Pelagius' mother was... well... let us say 'unique.' Although, I suppose in the grand scheme of things, she was fairly average for a Septim. That woman wielded fear like a cleaver. Or did she wield a cleaver and make people afraid? I never get that part right. Oh, but she taught her son well. Pelagius learned at a very early age that danger could come from anywhere. At any time. Delivered by anyone."

Evren continued, walking up the steps to find an arena, with two storm atronachs fighting. "The objective here is simple, you simpleton! Use your Wabbajack to defeat the enemy, while they do the same!"

Evren began firing the staff at the atronachs, finding both of them to change uselessly. "Hmm... Your creature doesn't appear to be fairing any better than before. Methinks your aim is off." Evren scowled.

"My aims just fine," Evren snarled, continuing to shoot and hit the atronachs but Sheogorath remained silent. Evren looked up to the other side of the arena.  _Of course. The competitors._ Evren hit one and both turned into wolves. "Oho! I thought you'd never figure it out. With the threat gone Pelagius is under the delusion that he is safe, which means you've helped him out, sort of. And we're that much closer to home."

Evren left, going back down the trail and down another. "Ah, now this is a sad path. Pelagius hated and feared many things. Assassins, wild dogs, the undead, pumpernickel. But the deepest, keenest hatred was for himself. The attacks he makes on himself can be seen here fully. They are always carried out on the weakest part of his fragile self."

The clearing was far more green then the last, though it was just as dead. Two Pelagius's fought, one armored and larger then the other. "The self-loathing enhances Pelagius' anger! Ah, but his confidence will shrink with every hit. You must bring the two into balance."

Evren began shrinking the larger Pelagius with Wabbajack, who began shrinking, though when he was as small as he would go, Evren found a new problem. Two little ghosts had joined the fight against Pelagius' confidence. Evren began attacking the confidence who began to grow. Evren smiled, her pride swelling. Her happiness however, did not. "Wonderfully done. Pelagius is finally ready to love himself and continue hating everyone else."

"Of course he is," Evren scowled, leaving to the last path. "Ya better not change your mind, Skooma Cat!"

"Ooh! I've never heard a  _human_  call me that," Sheogorath exclaimed. "You've headed down the path of dreams. Unfortunately for you, Pelagius suffered night terrors from a young age. All you need to do is find something to wake our poor Pelagius up. You'll find his terrors easy to repel but persistent."

Evren blasted Wabbajack at the sleeping emperor and a wolf appeared leaping at her. Evren hit it with Wabbajack and it became a goat. Then it was a bandit chief to a young boy, a hagraven to a sultry maiden, a flame atronach to a bonfire, and a dragon priest to a treasure chest. Evren was confused. Everything might have made sense in what it turned into  _except_  for the dragon priest. Well, what else to expect here, really? "Well now, that's something to crow about. With Pelagius up and about you're moving right along. We'll both be home in no time."

Evren walked back to Sheogorath, growing tired and barely retaining her patience. She had begun to question what would happen if she used the Wabbajack on Sheogorath. "He'll sleep peacefully now," Evren scowled.

"Ah! Good, good! No more barking at all hours, and chewing up my slippers. You used the hemlock, then? Damned good idea! I- um... We're not talking about Barbas, are we? Clavicus Vile's... dog? Ooh awkward. Oh! That's right! Pelagius! Yes, yes, now I recall. Well done, well done! And I see everything else is done too. Splendid job," Sheogorath congratulated her, leaving Evren confused. "Heartless mortal that you are, you've actually succeeded and survived. I am forced to honor my end of the bargain. So congratulations! You're free to go! I have been known to change my mind. So go. Really."

Sheogorath stood, cain appearing in his hand as he looked around. "Pelagius Septim the Third, once the Mad Emperor of Tamriel, now so boringly sane. I always knew he had it in him! Well, I suppose it's back to the Shivering Isles. The trouble Haskill can get into while I'm gone simply boggles the mind. Let's make sure I'm not forgetting anything. Clothes? Check. Beard? Check! Luggage? Luggage! Now where did I leave my luggage?"

Dervenin appeared in the conjuration sphere, "Master! You've taken me back! Does this mean we're going home? Oh, happy times! I can't wait to-"

Sheogorath looked up and waved him on, the bosmer disappearing again, "Yes, yes, that's quite enough celebration. Let's send you ahead, shall we?  _And as for you,_ my little mortal minion. Feel free to keep the Wabbajack. As a symbol of my- oh, just take the damn thing."

"How about ya keep the Wabbajack and I'll take Folium Discognitum," Erven offered, glade to finally be away from him.

"Excuse me!? It's mi diary! I said no before, ya squid! He he, that was funny tha- oh right, your not Hermaeus Mora are ya? Whatever! I like that insult you threw at him earlier! It's quite creative," Sheogorath nodded, "however my answer remains no. You know, I take it dear to the heart when someone won't except my answer. Well, most of the time. And I was going to let you leave, mortal. Suppose not."

Then Sheogorath's eyes lit up though Evren had been to intimidated to notice his previously dark tone. "Ya get to stay with me!"

Evren's eye's widened.  _Stay... with him? Oh by the divines, no no no no no!_

"I think I'll pass," Evren raised her hands, eyes wide.

"Was it a question, ya little bug?" Sheogorath asked, sounding oddly light-hearted when he insulted her. Evren doubted he really was so joking, however. "Come on, come on!" Evren screamed as she was whisked away by conjuration magic, and opened her mouth to protest, realizing she was no longer in Pelagius' mind. "Damn ya Herma Mora!"


	3. Chapter 3

Evren looked around, finding herself unable to stand. She was in a long, throne room and Sheogorath was in the throne. Evren was far from surprised. She looked around, finding only two to be in the realm.

"Haskill, Haskill! What'd you do this time? Nevertheless, make sure this mortal receives a place to stay, preferably underwater," Sheogorath waved the suited man away.

"Of course, my Lord," Haskill nodded, approaching Evren who glared as he grabbes her wrist and forced her to her feet.

"Hey!" Evren snarled, "Let me go!" Haskill ignored the complaint as Evren found she was able to walk. Angrily, she followed, though her eyes were wide in terror as she was dragged along by the chamberlain. Once away from the throne room, Haskill and Evren left the palace altogether, walking to a gate to the left of the courtyard. "Where're we goin'?"

"Dementia. I'm sure you've heard of such things?" Haskill asked.

"Nope," Evren frowned, "never been here before, ya know?"

"Ah, of course," Haskill nodded, "The lands of Dementia reflect the darker side of its residents. It is easy to get lost among the tangle of roots growing out of the ground. Nevertheless, you will have little choice but to remain, as He wills it."

"He being Sheogorath," Evren frowned.

"Of course. If I may be so bold, how did you manage to anger my lord enough that he would trap you here?" Haskill nodded.

"Asked for Folium Discognitum more then once. What's it to ya?" Evren growled as they walked through the murky, dark town.

"Oh? I expected something less serious. Such as calling him Ann Marie. My piece of advice is to simply not do that," Haskill's frowned deepened. Evren nodded, looking around at the people in the town who shied away from her gaze in fear. Evren decided to avoid them, as she had the feeling Haskill's presence kept them from plotting against her. They left Crucible behind them and Evren looked around, seeing a massive murky landscape. "I wish you the best of luck. Whatever you do here now is up to you."

"No wait, just let me go back!" Evren protested, turning to Haskill, though she did not see him gone. Evren growled to herself and began walking away, muttering to herself. "Should never have come to Skyrim, never walked into that damned ruin!"

Evren began walking around, not caring or knowing where she would end up. "Doesn't matter if I get lost, now does it? I'm here," Evren muttered. Eventually, she found an outgrown root and sat on it, scanning the dark fog.

"You have failed, it appears," Evren jumped when she heard that voice, seeing Hermaeus Mora in front of her, a giant eye staring at her.

"You're the reason I'm in here in the first place!" Evren stood up and yelled. "How could I be the one who failed when ya should know what would likely happen? You're supposed to be smart, aren't ya? All-knowing octopus-crab-eyeball thing!"

"Do not question me," Hermaeus Mora hissed, "you still serve me, your purpose here remains. Sheogorath is patternless. Picture someone who can predict him, if you can."

Evren glared, silently failing at what he said, then let out a growl, "very well. But do ya think for a second that I'd simply accept being trapped here? I blame ya for this and I'm guessin' you know very well who's fault it indeed is. So now, if ya want Folium Discognitum still, get it yourself or get me out of here."

"Point taken. Point discarded. You will get me Folium Discognitum still. I  _will_  obtain it, with or without you. So yes, if you retrieve it, I will indeed take you from this realm. If not, then the creatures of the Shivering Isles take you," Hermaeus Mora glared back at her. They glared at each other silently for a few moments before Evren nodded.

"It seems we have a deal," Evren nodded, and began walking around to try and find Crucible again. "Any chance ya know the way?"

Evren swore she saw Hermaeus Mora's eye twitch in annoyance before he answered, "that way." Then he disappeared before they could anger each other further.

 

Evren walked mostly in a straight line toward's New Sheoth, growing annoyed at the fact that  _everything seemed the same_. When Evren finally reached the gates, she happily emerged into humanity, and the people of Crucible almost all seemed to collectively jump in shock. "She's alive," she heard someone whisper.

"Does she know how long it's been?"

"Maybe she's back to kill us!"

Evren ignored them, continuing to walk towards the palace. She was glad at least she had been changed back into her normal clothes before being taken to the Shivering Isles, so she happily munched on a mountain flower. It brought her little happiness however. She was in a place that thrived on darkness, after all. Evren continued towards the palace, wondering how she would attain the book from Sheogorath.

He had refused her twice already, the second time ending up with her here. Evren was terrified the third time would possibly be the one worst fate for her. She stood in the palacd courtyard, staring silently.

"Well then," Evren frowned.

 

Night had fallen over the land of madness and Evren stood on the palace roof, looking beyond the palace and towards the mountains far north of Mania. Evren could indeed see the beauty in this place, though best observed from afar. Evren shook her head to herself. Beauty best remaining unseen.

She stood, taking a deep breathe now that she had gained the confidence to confront Sheogorath. She slowly made her way down the edge of the building and walked in, keeping her head held high and standing before the Mad God. He looked up at her and smiled, looking to be in one of his darker moods. He was leaning towards the Dementia side of the room too, which explained it.

"You think it's a good idea to question a god? Believe me, not even I know what I may do to you," he spoke softly, sadistic and threatening. "Perhaps I may skip rope with your entrails."

"Perhaps I've a slightly different question," Evren asked, standing on the Mania side and hoping he would lean forwards in his seat instead of remaining in Dementia.

"Ask away," Sheogorath narrowed his eyes, almost suspiciously. It did, however, seem even on the Dementia side, the paranoia barely affected him. His self-awareness disturbed Evren.

"What'll it take for ya to gimme Folium Discognitum?" Evren asked and Sheogorath stood, white eyes blazing with anger. He stormed towards Evren but did not pass fully onto the side of Mania as he gripped her by the throat.

_Dammit._

"What will it take, you little, pathetic mortal, for you to understand that I _will not give it to you_ ," Sheogorath snarled, glaring at her. "How much until you stop?"

"You gave it to Shalidor and if it's as much of a diary as you said then I believe ya had a lot more to worry from him on sharing your secrets," Evren choked and gasped.

"I am no fool! I know ya want it not for yourself but for Herma Mora."

"You're not?" Evren asked, challenging though really curious. Sheogorath paused. They both knew she had a point, however him finding her right almost scared Evren more. The grip on her throat tightened as she was shoved back against the pillar.  _Got him._ Evren almost smiled if it would not give herself away. Sheogorath's eyes turned to their cheery and wild state instead of the dark, sadistic, and paranoid fury.

"Perhaps ya didn't get it by now, the mistake you made? No, no mistake at all. What you made was a choice. Granted, not a very wise choice, but these things happen. Ah, the folly of youth. You know, you remind me of myself at a young age. All I cared about was riding narwhales and sleeping in honeycombs and drinking babies' tears. Word of advice if you ride a Narwhale. Mind the pointy end."

"Considering my current situation, doubt I'll get the chance," Evren frowned and Sheogorath nodded, pressing her back further.

"Thank you for reminding me. So kind! Well, mostly," he shrugged and grinned, his strength increasing on the Mania side.

"You sure nothing would have you give the book?" Evren asked.

"Perhaps. Hey, ya happen to remember your homeland?" Sheogorath asked, "givem."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Evren frowned.

"Ooh, so exciting! And admittedly stupid, to care for your home," Sheogorath muttered, "how ya feel about pits of feet? I think I have on of those laying around nearby in fact."

"Would rather not," Evren struggled, seeing everything fading.  _Time to stop wasting breathe._

"Thought so," Sheogorath nodded as Evren faded from consciousness for what seemed to be less then a second, finding herself laying in the warm sands of the beach, staring at the sunset.

"Wh-" Evren looked around, seeing Sheogorath gone. Still, she was extremely unconscious as she stood from the soft beach. The waves were calm against the shore, a sound that usually calmed her. Right now, however, it could not. "Where ya put me this time?"

"Sheogorath?"

"Sheo!"

"Skooma Cat!?"

"Mad god?"

Evren collapsed to her knees, confused. She didn't know where she was, but she was glad to be away from him. Still, the sudden silence was terrifying, and Evren was uneasy.

"Ann Marie?"

Still, he didn't answer and Evren sighed in relief. "So you're really not here, are ya?"

Evren looked around, realizing she was burning up. She tore off her jacket, revealing her hide armor beneath it. She wrapped the thick fur coat around her shoulders, letting it drape over her backpack. She began walking for the woods, looking back at the silent shores, sun shimmering gold over the water and beach.

"Why'm I here?" she muttered, looking to the forest. "Where's here?"

Evren frowned, taking a roll of twine from her backpack and stacking rocks at her place on the beach before walking off into the woods. They were peaceful, yet no bird sang, only leaves rustled in the slight breeze. Creatures of the earth didn't move and Evren paused when she noticed a woodpecker, frozen in place. Approaching, she saw the issue. It was frozen in time, though time itself wasn't. Evren brushed her hand over it's feathers. The woodpecker jumped to life and flew away frantically.

Evren nodded slowly to herself. "So just don't touch anything dangerous. Got it."

She continued through, wondering if the woodpecker would set others to life as well.  Evren walked forwards, and stopped in place. "Hermaeus Mora! Ya better have some damn answers!" Neither did he appear, and Evren grew terrified. "Please tell me you're not frozen too!"

With no answer, Evren continued, wondering if even the divines had been frozen. The issue was Akatosh, as time still passed, then again, he did not cause the winds to stop blowing. "Kynareth and Akatosh confirmed. Please help me so that I may get through this. And if anyone else hears, then please help me too."

"I'm scared," Evren glared at the forest floor, tears blurring her vision. She laughed, though with no happiness as she sat, tying a piece of twine on a nearby plant. "It's been a long time since this has happened."

Evren put a hand to her cheek, her finger coming away warm and damp. However she didn't let out a sob and smiled. In her fear, she would show no more then her tears. "I swore, dammit." Evren stood and continued, drowning her pain behind her eyes. "No more spills."

Evren continued, unsure of what direction she was going, but she remembered clearly to tie the twine to not loose her place. "I'll get outta here. I'm gonna. I'm gonna get-" Evren paused when she saw the village in before of her, people frozen in place as they walked. Terror struck through her. "So I'm here," she whispered, terrified and eyes wide.  _Sheogorath, what've ya done?_

Evren approached her old home, tempted to reach out and touch someone, but she wasn't sure how they'd react. She looked around, finding her parent's tent. However, looking inside it, the people sitting in mid-conversation were not her parents. She stumbled back, falling to the ground. Evren began looking for the leader of the tribe. It wasn't the same person as before.  _Of course_. Heart pounding, Evren ran to the west, hoping to find the grave sight. When she did, she stared with wide eyes. Never before had it been so massive. "Dammit!" Evren screamed, collapsing to her knees. "Only three years. Only-"

"I'm not here, am I?" Evren tilted her eyes and stood, looking around. Realization dawned on her. "Of course. Sheogorath. Ya couldn't do this to the real islands."

The winds stopped, and night had risen already, the moon red and stars dead. Evren looked around and shuddered. It was frigid, yet she sweat uncomfortably. "Figured it out, ya gonna let me go now?"

"I doubt he has any plans for that," Hermaeus Mora appeared and Evren stared.

"How are you h-" Evren stopped herself.

"You're still in the Shivering Isles."

"Right. Well, as much as I hate to say this, it's good to see ya existing," Evren sighed.

"It's not good to here it from you," Hermaeus Mora snorted and Evren glared, then groaned.

"So why ya here?" Evren asked.

"A deal with Sheogorath," Hermaeus Mora growled, and despite her pestering, refused to elaborate.

"Fine, don't talk," Evren crossed her arms.

"Good."

Evren suddenly looked up at him with an annoyed grin, "octopi, am I right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Evren walked back to the camp with Hermaeus Mora drifting after her. Evren decided she indeed wouldn't touch any of them, unsure if they'd be dangerous. Then again, she was quite tempted to try and see. Evren continued west, deciding to find a place to rest before travelling north to High Rock.

"So are ya gonna leave?" Evren asked, not looking back at the daedra.

"No," Hermaeus Mora answered her.

"Why not?," Evren asked, "like, really, I'm already dealing with being stuck here. Now I have to deal with you."

"Your disrespect of me is infuriating. I am Hermaeus Mora, not some-"

"Believe me, I know," Evren shook her head and continued forth, "well, if you're not gonna leave me alone, how 'bout ya help find a place for me to sleep, eh?" He gladly took the offer to get away from her and Evren laughed. "Don't worry, feeling's mutual."

Evren continued walking through the dark forest, cautious to not trip on shadows.  It wasn't long before Hermaeus Mora appeared again, making Evren jump slightly. "To the north, there is an  _abandoned_  camp site you can use," Hermaeus Mora grumbled.

"Thanks," Evren tilted her head, confused at his emphasis on it being abandoned. It took about an hour to reach it and Evren huffed to herself, lighting the fire and looking in the tent. There wasn't anything that could be of use to defend herself, then again nothing existed to attack her, other then Hermaeus Mora, or perhaps if Sheogorath got bored. Either way, she wouldn't be able to defend herself with a good weapon or not. She put her things down, ready to go to sleep. Hermaeus Mora remained outside, hovering above the clearing.

Evren's stomach growled and she muttered to herself, ignoring it.

 

_She was back at New Sheoth, in the throne room. Evren looked around, before turning to glare at Sheogorath. "Okay ya stick me there! Okay! But with him!? He's so..."_

_"Charming?" Sheogorath raised an eyebrow, "Certainly that's what you think, no?"_

_"No. He's arrogant, persistent and annoying," Evren crossed her arms._

_"Oops. I believe I misread your mind," Sheogorath chuckled almost sheepishly, "good luck to ya! No goin' back on that deal He probably thinks the same of you."_

_"I hate you," Evren glared._

_"I hate me too every once in a while," Sheogorath shrugged, "other times, well, there's no need talking about_ those _times. Say, is the old dude any nicer then he was before?"_

_"No," Evren shook her head, "what's that deal?"_

_"I-I shouldn't say," Sheogorath shook his head, "I did however, think it would be a lot less awkward. But since you..."_

_"Hate him?" Evren glared. Sheogorath nodded, eyes closed. "What're ya hidin'?"_

_"Oh nothing, little mortal," Sheogorath looked around the room, "well this'll be fun. Ya ever get sicker of him, just complain to me. I revel in your discomfort."_

_"It's good to see I've a shoulder to cry on," Evren rolled her eyes._

_"Please don't cut off my shoulder," Sheogorath whimpered and Evren stared, dumbfounded by his assumption. Unsure what to say, she gave him a thumbs up. "Well, ya should wake up. The octobook awaits."_

_Evren chuckled but agreed._ Octobook, she'd have to remember that.

 

Evren groaned as light flooded into the tent and she grabbed her things, walking out into the misty clearing. Shivering slightly, she kicked the fire over itself and looked over to Hermaeus Mora. "G'mornin'," Evren waved, turning north again and continuing towards High Rock. Hermaeus Mora followed silently, and Evren was grateful he wasn't talking.

Moisture settled into her hair as brown eyes flickered over her surroundings, ready to be attacked by a predator though knowing she had nothing to fear. Evren, upon realizing she Hermaeus Mora had stopped drifting along with her, turned to see a tentacle caught in a tree. "Right, we're still in Oblivion, it's physical for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, very much so," Hermaeus Mora grumbled. Evren climbed up the tree, lifting the branches off his appendage.

"Here. Bad idea in a forest with that form, ya know," Evren said as she climbed back down.

"I am aware," Hermaeus Mora agreed.

"So why do ya keep this form here?" Evren asked and they continued through the woods.

"I would not shift before you," Hermaeus Mora snorted. Evren tilted her head back, looking at him confused.

"It's not like you'd be naked. I doubt such things would even bother you anyways," Evren thew her hands to the air, unsure. Hermaeus Mora almost chuckled.

"Of course not. I simply do not wish you see my more human form," Hermaeus Mora explained and Evren shook her head, it barely helping her.

"What, is it embarrassing?" Evren asked.

"It's sexual," he spoke, speaking with no embarrassment or modesty whatsoever. Evren however, began coughing into her elbow.

"Yeah, on second thought, don't change," Evren hurried forwards, disturbed and far more embarrassed then him. Hermaeus Mora paused behind her muttering to himself before chuckling and continuing after her. Evren sighed, "ya just said that cuz ya hate me, eh?"

"Yes, though it was no lie," Hermaeus Mora agreed, "mortals are easily embarrassed. Quite entertaining."

"And daedra can't be, you mean to say? I read Spirit of the Daedra," Evren crossed her arms.

"We feel pain, and fear it. We feel shame, and fear it. We feel loss, and fear it. We hate the Darkness, and fear it," Hermaeus Mora quoted it, "I am well aware of what it says. It is not wrong, either. But our source of shame is deeper, more complex, then that of mortals."

"Of course. Everything about daedra's incomprehensible to us," Evren nodded, "however then, what do ya feel shame for?"

"The same thing all beings feel it for. Failure," Hermaeus Mora answered and Evren smiled slightly. Perhaps if their conversations went like this more often, the poet would get along with the book a lot more.

"What of loss? Most are under the impression that daedra cannot care, so how then is that explained?"

"We can. What, are you interviewing me for a book," Hermaeus Mora growled and Evren raised a brow. He sighed, "yes, I probably would support that."

"Exactly," Evren smiled, "see? Ya don't hate me as much!"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I said 'as much' ya jackass."

 

The port city of Echorift was buzzing with energy, or at least it would have been. Hermaeus Mora had taken to floating above Evren instead of by her side or behind her, to avoid making contact with the people. Evren was looking through the stores, taking anything she would need, especially food. Once she got enough to last her a long time, she went down to the docks, dropping everything off below deck.

"Or I could live in here," Evren muttered, before shrugging and hurrying up to retrieve the anchor. Struggling, Hermaeus Mora decided to help and lifted it onto the ship. "Thanks."

Evren began unfurling the sails so they'd go north and worked to get the ship out of port. "I could just drag it," Hermaeus Mora offered upon seeing Evren's struggle. About to deny the help, she smiled slightly.  _Nah, it'll be entertaining, I'm sure._

"Oh please," Evren chuckled and Hermaeus Mora grabbed the bow of the ship and began dragging it forwards with speed Evren could not have hoped for with the current winds. Evren sat on the forecastle dock at the front of the ship, yawning and watching Hermaeus Mora go forwards. "Ya sure ya wanna do this?"

"It is of no inconvenience," he answered.

"Very well. At this pace, how long do ya think it'll take us to get us to High Rock?"

"Little more then half a day," Hermaeus Mora looked forwards, his smaller eyes watching her.

"Sounds good to me," Evren stood and looked up at the masts before chuckling, "looks like someone got stuck in the wrong spot." Evren climbed up the foremast and poked the seagull perched there before it flew off, back towards the islands. She decided to just sit there, clutching the mast for support and looking out over the ocean. "Blue waves crash around, when time has yet to be found," Evren muttered after a while before climbing down the mast and going to the food she had gotten. She started a controlled fire, cooking some venison and poking it carefully. She had her coat ready to suffocate the fire if the need arose, but for now, she would prepare her food. "Do daedra eat?"

"Not out of necessity but if you're offering I will gladly take some venison," Hermaeus Mora would probably have been smirking. Evren could see it in his eye.

"Here ya go," Evren tossed the cooked meat to him and he grabbed it, quickly absorbing it though his flesh. Evren began cooking another venison steak, laughing to herself at his eagerness for the meat. When night fell again, Evren didn't sleep, instead entranced by something off deck, the stillness of the creature allowing her to see it fully. She had never gotten the chance to, seeing the dolphin in mid-dive. Evren smiled. There was a beauty in stillness, though still she didn't want to stay here, terrified of what might become of her mind if she was to remain.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hermaeus Mora grumbled.

"What?" Evren glared, "ya can take a break, ya know?" Hermaeus Mora ignored her, continuing to drag the ship behind him, "okay then. Now, ya say ya hate me, so why ya doin' this?"

"Sheogorath," Hermaeus Mora grumbled, "payment for Folium Discognitum."

"And why couldn't ya tell me that before?" Evren asked.

"It's best you don't know. I'd rather you not hear," Hermaeus Mora looked forward.

"Uncomfortable?" Evren's voice became more gentle, wanting him to know it was not an insult. He didn't respond and Evren nodded slowly, "I digress then."

"Does this mean you'll be quiet?" he asked.

"Nope," Evren grinned, "however, I'll give you the opportunity to pick the topic."

"Why do you humans not despair for mortality?" Hermaeus Mora asked and Evren nodded slowly.  _Well that was fast._

"Ah, the smart one asks a petty merchant for answers," she smirked, "however, there's no reason ya should not know. We do despair. We despair greatly. We are terrified. Like any other emotion, we simply suck it up and deal with it or go insane on a vain search for immortality."

"It is not in vain, as many have achieved it," Hermaeus Mora disagreed.

"Not untrue, but they fail to realize that in searching they become undeserving. Mortality has a purpose for us, to keep us from crowding everything. The world's finite, and can't hold an unlimited number of us. Those who try and deny it think little of the consequences."

"True, however why should they care, not everyone will be immortal."

"By succeeding they show a false example, make people believe that it is worth it, and those follow in their footsteps, or forget their individuality and become willing slaves," Evren shook her head.  _Oh boy, more debate with the Daedric Prince of the Unknown. This is fun!_

"Of course, though why should I care, why should any daedra care?"

"Because mortals tend to hate the daedra. Immortal humans would be quite dangerous to your cults, and if their immortality lasts, dangerous more directly to ya," Evren frowned. "Humans with immortality rarely know how to go about it. They maintain their ignorance, but when you cannot die, ignorance becomes that much more blissful."

"You have wisdom when you sit and calm yourself, yet otherwise you are an idiot," Hermaeus Mora chuckled.

"True true, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with the insult," Evren chuckled but maintained a glare at him and began eating.

 

Evren woke to seeing the shore approaching and yawned. The daedra pulled it into port and Evren hurried down to the docks. "Let's get goin', eh?" He didn't answer and Evren shrugged, not surprised. Evren hurried to find an inn to rest in, knowing she couldn't afford them if she had to pay. After stumbling on a few awkward scenes, Evren finally found an empty room and put down her things before leaving to maybe find a place a little less unsettling and crowded. Hermaeus Mora had stayed outside, and Evren walked past him, hoping to find an empty house.

Unable to find any, Evren groaned, wondering if she should find a place outside the city and come in for supplies instead.  Adjusting her bow around her shoulders, and walked out of the town, looking for a less crowded place. It didn't take long to find a cabin. "Here we go," Evren nodded, turning back to go get her things from the inn. Hermaeus Mora dropped them before her and Evren nodded. "Why thank ya. Whelp, new damn home!" Evren glared at the cabin, growing angrily. "Did he at least tell you how I could get out of here?"

"Part of the deal," Hermaeus Mora answered.

"But ya won't tell it to me even though I'm pretty sure I've the right to know if I'm going to be stuck down here for eternity or not?" Evren snarled.

"I know your fate, Evren. You will eventually leave here," Hermaeus Mora sighed, "sadly, the way you will I do  _not_  approve of."

"If Sheogorath's so unpredictable, then how can ya tell? Once he does something, whatever's involved should suddenly be unreadable to ya, right?"

"I can, however, see the aftermath. I was hoping it wouldn't be like that," Hermaeus Mora left her.

"Going to mope?" Evren frowned. With no answer, she assumed it was a yes, "oh well if that's indeed the case, I won't bother ya til ya come back."


	5. Chapter 5

"No," Evren groaned as she was dragged across the cabin floor.

"You will bathe," Hermaeus Mora urged her and she shot up.

"What!? That's why ye're dragging me out of bed? So ye can see me naked?" Evren exclaimed, "I really don't know why'd ya want to, ye don't seem to really have any sense of sexuality."

"No, I will  _not_  be watching. You reek of infections and I'm here to make sure you don't die," he argued, dragging her towards the river. Evren glared and he left her at the river bank. She growled, looking down at herself. Of course he was right, she was filthy and risked a numerous amount of illnesses. She stripped, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Even in a world where everything is still," she muttered, "just gotta be afraid of people seeing me." She dipped in the water, hissing as the cold met her skin. Evren began scrubbing herself roughly, hissing every time the cold water was dragged across her skin. Evren could now see the extent to which she was dirty and looked up, grateful for the warmth of High Rock, but she needed to get to Solitude in Skyrim, something she was far from eager to do.

Evren eventually left the waters, wrapping her coat around herself and beginning the walk back towards her newfound home, carrying her other things and shifting uncomfortably as her bare feet slapped across the forest floor painfully. When Evren made it back, Hermaeus Mora was waiting and she waved him on, leaving him outside as she changed before emerging. She yelped when the Woodland Man picked her up, this time carrying her back to the river.

"What now?" she growled as he dipped her feet back in. "By the eight, why are ya so adamant about taking care of me?"

"I cannot get Folium Discognitum if I don't," Hermaeus Mora snorted and Evren growled as he put her back in her house.

"Kay, but why should't matter to him?" Evren grumbled.

"Something about two birds one stone. I do not know how it applies," Hermaeus Mora answered, making himself comfortable by curling around a chair. "I hate chairs."

"Looks uncomfortable," Evren nodded, "yeah, I don't know how it works either. Ye got anything interesting to tell me? Surely the daedra have their own weird stories to tell."

"No."

"I have one. Some girl hated a squid-god very badly and continuously stabbed him knowing Sheogorath would keep him from killing her," Evren grinned at him and he recoiled slightly, seeming disturbed. "Now, stories?"

"Well," Hermaeus Mora answered, "Sanguine was outdone in his own sphere by a Dragonborn. Reman Cyrodiil."

"Oh yes, Sheogorath tried to tell me that. He's not the best storyteller so I lied," Evren nodded. "So tell away."

"Sanguine lived with him in the White-Gold tower for a time. He left because he found Reman too perverse," Hermaeus Mora chuckled, "I do not like him, not at all. It was however, entertaining watching the outcome of his relationships with the other princes."

"Of course. Word spreads quickly among humans, can't imagine how fast it'd spread among daedra," Evren laughed, then suddenly stopped, scowling. "Hermaeus Mora? Why ye bein' so nice suddenly?"

"It's always interesting, mortals, inspecting them," Hermaeus Mora stared, "getting in there heads."

His voice grew staticky and just...  _off_. "Mora?" Evren backed away, knowing well she couldn't get out through the door.

"Making them think you care," Hermaeus Mora's tentacles approached her, wrapping around her neck to choke the life out of her.

"Hermaeus Mora," Evren growled, seeing a glint in his eye. It wasn't what she expected. He twitched, shuddering as he lifted her into the air. Evren's eyes stung with tears, eyes wide in fear.  _No, don't-_  Evren kicked out, but it had no affect on the Demon of Knowledge, his eye twinkling with a darkness Evren was sure didn't belong to him. Evren knew he had it, but not like that, that insane glint.

"Do you fear death mortal? You should," he chuckled and Evren felt her throat threatening to fold in on itself. She let out a choke and Hermaeus Mora froze when a tear fell to his tentacle. He dropped her and she coughed, falling to her side, but when Evren regained her breathe and looked up, it appeared he had indeed vanished.

"Where did ya-" Evren whispered to herself more then anything else. Evren curled up in the corner, hugging her knees in terror as sobs began racking through her body. She was sure he would come back to finish the job and she began losing track of time as she waited, terrified and helpless. Hours seemed to pass, or more as Evren stood, angrily, "well!? Come and kill me already!"

There was no reply and she began pacing, terror replaced with rage. Evren would rather he had just killed her then leave her in terrified wait. She was tired but could not sleep so simply waited for death to come. When the dawn was merely hours away, Evren gave up, realizing what was happening. This place, being alone here after almost being murdered, it was getting to her.  _I was just about to be okay with you too_ , Evren thought, disappointed as she left the cabin on the search for the daedra.

If Hermaeus Mora was going to finish the job, Evren was sure he wouldn't have waited almost a full day or more to do so. "Hermaeus Mora!" she called out, still receiving no answer. She doubted she'd be able to call for him much with each movement of her mouth stinging. Evren growled to herself, her neck hurting to even support her head. "Come on!"

Evren muttered her anger to herself, knowing it would be hard to find him in the dark forest, but she couldn't sleep and was already losing it. She closed her eyes, leaning against a tree. Evren hadn't realized how light headed she was and her eyes seemed to be playing tricks on her, seeing flickers of terrifying things watching yet they were never really there when she looked closely enough.

Evren was growing paranoid, hurrying though the forest and jumping as leaves rustled. She found Hermaeus Mora quite literally by tripping on him and falling to the ground, looking up at the daedra, who had opened his glowing eye. He glanced away, as if wanting to escape. "Ya didn't finish the job," Evren muttered.

"I didn't want to, to kill you, hurt you," he shrunk back towards the tree that he was wrapped around. His eye was wide, avoiding Evren entirely and instead staring off into the darkness.

Evren tilted her head, eyes widening as she took a step towards him, reaching out, "ya... you're scared?"

"I can't escape. I could leave to Apocrypha before but now I can't," he muttered and Evren kept her hand extended, "I can feel the Shivering Isles taking me. It shouldn't be possible. I shouldn't have come here for this long at a time."

"Ye can go insane?" Evren tilted her head and he closed his eye.

"I did not think so, but it appears he is truly unpredictable. You fear me now, do you not?" he opened his eye again, staring into her eyes, intently.

"How could I not?" Evren asked, but did not let her arm fall. "It seems the both of us need to find a way outta here, however, and I can't go through this alone. I'm more afraid of the silence. So please stay with me." Hermaeus Mora appeared hesitant to reach out towards he, lifting up his tentacle. Evren flinched, as his tentacle wrapped around her arm. "Let's do this, eh?"

"Yes," he agreed, still hesitant in unlatching from the tree. Evren could feel his terror pulsing though him by the small contact they held between the. "Evren. Forgive me?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I forgive ya. But that does not mean I'm happy with ya. That doesn't mean we're cool and it doesn't mean I won't be cautious with ya. But I do forgive ya."

"Thank you," he sighed, seeming more relieved then she expected. "Let us get back to shelter then. I recommend keeping a light."

"Why so?" Evren asked, growing scared yet again.

"There are things in the trees, and they are watching," he growled, hurrying ahead of her. Evren's eyes widened and she hurried after him, feeling the panic set in. Evren felt the watching now and she fully believed Hermaeus Mora. Evren didn't smile as usual, even if her smile was usually pained, sarcastic, and thin. She could not muster that, even if it would cheer her up. Evren let her inner self show, calm and mellow. Even more so, she was melancholy. When Hermaeus Mora glanced at her, she would flinch and he would immediately look away guiltily.

"Is it worth it? Going insane for that book?" Evren muttered, "because I don't think it is."

"I have come this far, perhaps I have little choice but to receive it now. Nevertheless you are correct. It is not worth insanity," he sighed and she sat on her bed, eyes closed, "those daedra outside, they hide in the trees and fear the light but they will not come in doors. Best to not go out at night."

Evren agreed and laid down, pulling the fur blanket over her but afraid he might kill her in her sleep. Hermaeus Mora noticed this and reassured her so she closed her eyes, afraid.

 

 _She was back in the throne room, and this time her glare at Sheogorath could only be compared to the fury of Molag Bal, "so this is your plan, Sheogorath? To drive us insane? To drive_ him _insane?"_

_"Excuse me?" Haskill tilted his head and Sheogorath also appeared confused._

_"There is no plan. And what do you mean drive Hermaeus Mora insane? That is not even in the power of, well, me," Sheogorath shrugged._

_"Then what's happening to him, because we can both agree that he is indeed going insane. Not only that, be he's supposed to be able to leave, right?" Evren snarled, not wanting to put up with an insane Hermaeus Mora. She found him annoying as he was, even though she had grown to enjoy debating with him._

_"He can leave, and I can't drive another prince insane. That's insanity! You're meaning to say he can't leave? At all?"_

_"He remains trapped as I am, being driven insane," Evren nodded, her gaze softening and becoming more perplexed. "Ya really don't know what's goin on, do ya?"_

_"O'course not. I'd need help from a lot of Princes to drive him insane, and Vaermina's the only one who'd be willing to help with that. She's far from enough," Sheogorath shook his head, smiling slightly, "ya know, I'd kind of like to see him go insane. But, sadly, can't risk the consequences. Haskill, make sure I don't forget we are working to get him outta here."_

_"Yes, my Lord," Haskill nodded._

_"Well good morning then, see ye later. Please though, keep me posted," Evren closed her eyes and sighed, "there is one question. There're daedra there, who stay in the dark, don't come indoors. It's severely restricting my ability to move around if he attacks me. Can yw do anything about these?"_

_"I can try," Sheogorath nods._

 

Evren opened her eyes to the wooden roof of her new home, though Hermaeus Mora seemed to be gone. "Where'd ya go?" she stood, looking around. It was indeed morning and safe to go out, so she left, spotting him quickly. Evren climbed the roof, seeing him not hovering as usual but splayed across the roof. Evren chuckled and Hermaeus Mora stared at her as she approached, sitting wherever she could find open space. "Having fun?"

"No."

"Of course not," Evren sighed, though she couldn't blame him. "We'll get out've here. Sheogorath is working on finding out how to."

"He shouldn't have to," Hermaeus Mora growled.

"Really?" Evren glared, "ya think if ye can't get out yourself, he somehow can trap ya? It's his realm but ye have your own. Your need to find somebody to blame is quite irritating and, dare I say, ignorant."

"You believe I am incapable of knowing when something is my fault?" he growled in return.

"Not what I said," Evren closed herbeyes and Herma Mora fell silent. "Yeah, I get that. I'll leave ya alone now. I'm guessing you'll be able find me." Evren stood, leaving the daedra behind and going to visit the city for supplies, searching for things she could use to light a fire. Evren raided a few stores, doing her best to remind herself that the people weren't real. They didn't need these things.

Evren gathered some clothes and such as well before heading back.

 

The candle was lit, and Evren stood outside, near the door. She could feel Hermaeus Mora watching from inside. While she found the attempt to make sure she was safe nice and generally friendly, Evren was a bit distracted on the events of the day before. Evren wondered if he felt regret for that, but ultimately doubted it. Evren had little faith in his ability to regret such things. She sat down on the porch staring out at the dark forest, though her eyes strained to see past the line of trees.

Growing paranoid, she headed back inside, leaving the candle on the table. "You should sleep," Hermaeus Mora continued to stare out the window and Evren nodded slightly.

"I agree," she sighed, but didn't lay down, only sitting on her bed, "the issue is, can I?" The demon turned to her, glaring without anger so much as irritation.

"Oh, do you expect me to be able to do anything about that?" he groaned.

"No," Evren glared back at him, "not when ye're the issue."

"I can leave, Evren," he growled lowly. Evren could tell he was trying to remain calm, that she couldn't be blamed.

"Ye see, that also be a problem. Can't sleep alone or around ye, it seems," Evren smiled slightly, "confusin' ain't it? Ye stay here. Maybe I'll go instead, out there. Could just light a fire, the light'd keep me safe."

"No," he disagreed, "what if it were to go out? Or there's something else here? Or-"

"Or what? Ye snap again and I'm still trapped in here but this time ya don't relent?" Evren suddenly cried out, more in despair then rage. She was furious, however. "I don't trust ya Herma Mora. You're right it's not safe for me out there, but I'd like to be able to at least run." Hermaeus Mora paused then began moving things away from the door. "What are ye doin?"

"Giving you your safety," he grumbled, dragging her and the bed closer to the door so he was on her other side. "Sleep now. You can't get any safer here."


	6. Chapter 6

Evren punched a tentacle away from her and Hermaeus Mora squinted, confused. "What?" she smiled. He didn't reply and drifted towards the wall. Evren was dead tired, but she was beginning to care less and less as long as she had company through out the night. "Ya know, I can just sleep outside during the day, so I don't have to be as afraid of ya," Evren suggested. Hermaeus Mora remained indifferent, and stared at her. "Ye gonna talk?"

Still, he remained silent. Evren groaned and laid back down. "Ye're so borin!" He stared, beginning to appear amused, "what?"

"Tell me, mortal, are you ticklish?" he asked and Evren became suddenly unreadable.

"No," she lied, staring at him as if she was indifferent. Evren was far from that inside. The look in his eye told her everything she needed to know so she could leap away from him and draw her dagger. "No," she chided him and he relented in his attempts.

"Dice?" he asked.

"Chess."

 

Evren was snoring softly, and Hermaeus Mora had little to do but wait until she returned, likely speaking with Sheogorath. He could feel madness edging its way into his mind. He knew he could easily kill her and be left alone. Mortals meant nothing to daedra. Or at least, they weren't supposed to mean anything.

He let out a low growl of frustration, too quiet to wake Evren up. He didn't want this for himself, but it seemed fate had a different idea, though all he could do was watch the future's never-ending approach.

"I hate you," Herma Mora muttered, "Mephala, I hate you for the strings you have deemed fit to pull."

Evren shifted, and he quickly quit cursing his sibling to keep her from waking.  _Well, if I am to be stuck here, I may as well find the time to end her._  Hermaeus Mora drifted towards her, placing a tentacle to her chest to impale her. He stared, looking through his mind, staring again at the future but not yet harming Evren.

 

_Evren stared at him, glaring with no anger. Hermaeus Mora drifted away from her, suspicious. Evren shook her head, walking away. "So, how've ye been?" she asked, staring out of a window at the world beyond it._

_"As well as I could be. And you?" he drifted back towards her and her hands gripped the stone windowsill tighter and closed her eyes._

_"I'm doing well," Evren smiled slightly, looking back at the daedra with her eyes shining, "it's good to see ya again." Hermaeus Mora watched, knowing she was full aware he knew. He reached towards her, a shady tendril brushing her face._

_"You're hurt. Remember, you are incapable of lying to me."_

_"No I-" she paused. "I am. I really am. I hate to say this, but I've missed ya a lot more then I let on." Hermaeus Mora took this in, glad she admitted it._ _"How long?"_

_"Six months. I have however found someone who may eventually be able to help," he answered and embraced her awkwardly, not entirely sure how to do so without pressing his eye against her as it was not something Evren was likely to enjoy. "I can assure you my love has only grown in the time away from you."_

 

"So ye gonna kill me or continue starin' off into space? Make yer pick," she scowled at him and he came back to the present. He drew away from her with a disdainful snarl.

"You test me, mortal, an unwise decision," he growled, floating towards the other side of the room.

"If ye haven't figured it out, I'm not the wisest, now calm your ass if ye have one," she scoffed and he let out a low whine, "what in Oblivion- okay not the best comparison but still."

"I hate you," he almost whimpered, shrinking into a corner on the ceiling, "I really, really hate you."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Evren tilted her head, curious as to why he was hiding away from her.

"Very well. I don't hate you," he admitted. Evren stared, eyes wide.

"Well now that I  _really_  did not know nor expect," Evren paused, "thanks?" Hermaeus Mora seemed to visibly relax, drifting towards her. Evren took the time to listen more intently to not only his words, but his voice.

"Perhaps we could both respect each other more?" he suggested, almost shyly, and Evren smiled. His words were still silky smooth, but they weren't deceitful, not as far as she could tell.

"Very well. Where's the sudden change of heart comin' from?" Evren asked, mellow.

"I'd rather this be more bearable, for both of us," Hermaeus Mora answered.

"And if ye can't ever leave?" Evren curled up, looking away.

"Then we must be able to bear each other for eternity. Besides,  _we_  will leave. Our only hope is Sheogorath, for now, but he would not let me be stuck in his realm and go insane. He's insane, acting without his mind, but he has self-preservation. He will help," Hermaeus Mora reassured her and Evren shook her head, hiding her tears in her knees.

"You don't know, do you?" she let out a strangled sob.

"I can only see my escape, and the promise of yours, but much of that becomes blurry, the letters shift incomprehensibly and I am unsure as of why," Hermaeus Mora placed a tentacle on her shoulder, "you have not cried in front of anyone for years, Evren, have you not?" Evren didn't reply, only shifting away from him and sniffling. "Do you wish me to leave?"

"Yes," Evren nodded and he drifted out towards the night outside and the monsters hidden away in it, "wait no, stay." She sniffled again, and looked in his direction. He stayed still, ready for her to change her mind. "Is there any reason that it'd be blurred."

"Only the intervention of a Dragon Break, Sheogorath, or something similar," he answered. Evren nodded slowly. "I will find a way for you to get out of here. You implied before that it is my obligation to, as I am why you are trapped here. You are correct."

"And ye wouldn't be trapped here if it weren't for me, would ya?"

"No. I trapped you here and came after Folium Discognitum. I wanted to leave you behind because of the future I saw. I will not. I understand your fear of me, but in a way, I am terrified of you."

 

Evren ran through the forest, desperate to protect her torch from going out. The daedra were following, afraid only of Hermaeus Mora. He was not currently there to protect her. She was unsure where she was anymore, but the rippling of water was quick to help her guess. Evren couldn't see how close she was to the stream but at this point didn't care, jumping out upon seeing a clearing. Evren jumped too far, tripping and falling partly in frigid water.

Everything was still and dark as the embers of her torch quickly faded. She looked up seeing a silhouette approaching her, slowly coming into view as it approached her in the moonlight. Evren was almost paralyzed, seeing its pale, thin, face staring at her.

Evren choked back a scream, "Herma Mora, help me."

The daedra who stood before her nodded slowly, smiling as it leaned down next to her. "Goodnight, teddy," it whispered in a child-like voice. It made no movement told her and it's smile began shifting into a distorted, toothy grin. Evren shrieked and it lunged at her, gripping her in needle-like claws that stabbed through her arms.

Evren screamed, tugging away but flesh just seemed to tear faster. "Let me go!"

"Hey, ye heard her," she heard a humorous laugh suddenly turn dark, "let go before I use me forky!" The daedra hissed, backing away from the god.

"Where is he?" Evren spun around with a snarl, meeting the mad god's eyes. Sheogorath tilted his head, "Hermaeus Mora! Where is he!?"

"Oh him? He's back at New Sheoth, let's go!" Sheogorath grabbed her arm and they appeared in the courtyard. "Yeah, found out how to get ya outta there, just the Shiverin' Isles is... becomin' a bit of an issue."

"So where is he?" Evren asked, hugging herself.

"Inside. Come on, come on!"

Evren groaned as she was dragged inside, waving at Hermaeus Mora. "Ye ditched me," she raised a brow.

"No, he dragged me."

"Not surprisin," she stood beside him and looked to Sheogorath who had appeared sitting on his throne. "What now then?"

"Make yourselves at home," Sheogorath gestured around him, "and don't ask for my book again. Herma Mora, you're with me."

"Good luck," Evren chuckled and Hermaeus Mora simply agreed, following Sheogorath away hesitantly.

"Ah, so you truly are entirely alive," Haskill nodded, "my Lord was beginning to worry. Please, come right this way."

"Thank you, Haskill. Ye seem to be the only sane one here that's bearable," Evren nodded, following him down a hall.

"You're welcome. However _sane_ is _far_ from the correct word," Haskill nodded, eyes darkening. Evren smiled uneasily. "You can stay here," he gestured to a room and Evren peaked inside.

"Thank ya again," Evren stepped fully into the room and Haskill left her there. Evren closed the door, making herself comfortable in the somewhat small space. Evren put down her things, laying in her bed silently and curling up. Evren was well aware she'd be spending a long time stuck here in the Shivering Isles and she was far from eager to continue it.

Evren turned her attention to the leather-bound journal in her pack, flipping through the torn and dirty pages before closing it and hugging it close to her chest. A tear fell down to the leather cover and she quickly put it on her bed stand, not wanting it to get further water-damaged. Evren found herself curled on her side, eyes closed slightly but still restless before she gave up grabbing a quill and ink and opening the journal to a blank page.

 

Evren awoke to the same desolate room, realizing how uncomfortable she was without taking off her boots. Evren yawned, stumbling over to the door and peeking out. "Oh, what're ye doin?" Evren tilted her head at the daedric prince who waited at the door.

"Updating you," Hermaeus Mora answered, "and I was going to feed you but-"

"Oh please, give me sustenance," Evren smiled slightly, "and information'd be nice too." Hermaeus Mora gave her the soup he had materialized and she gratefully ate it.

"We have found nothing but a potential cause, though we are unaware of how she has done this. Vaermina seems likely," Hermaeus Mora answered, his eye flickering slightly. Evren backed slightly, noticing how dangerous he had become for a few seconds, "for whatever reason it appears Mehrunes Dagon is helping her. I'd rather not guess why without more information."

"Of course. But why them? What do they have to do with anything? Why do ye hate Vaermina so much?" Evren asked, tilting her head.

"How can I not hate her? She steals the memories of those who have her nightmares. The tampering of memory often gets in my way and my purpose," Hermaeus Mora snorted, "with each memory, potentially valuable information is lost. I don't understand why Mehrunes Dagon is helping her though it is unlikely that he isn't."

"Got it, Vaermina and ye are enemies and she has motive to keep ya here. And me?" Evren frowned, leaning against a wall.

"With me away from my realm, it's possible they've done some research there, if they could _find_ anything useful. If so, they likely know of your future importance," Hermaeus Mora turned around, drifting down the hall. Evren followed but he always kept his eye out of her sight. "I will  _not_  share your importance. It is the same as why I tried leaving you behind, or killing you. Your presence eventually will weaken me."

"So they want me to be stuck with ya so that takes into effect?" Evren crossed her arms, looking at her feet as continued down the hall.

"Yes, a fate I wish to avoid but even I am not safe from the stories my books tell," he replied, his silky voice far more gloomy than before, "you are mortal, therefore cannot inflict harm upon me, the only way you can weaken me is through my own will. Daedra-"

They continued walking in silence for a while before Evren looked up at him, "what?"

"We do feel guilt, and shame, and loss. I fear I will be subjected to all."

"Have you admitted these things to anyone before?" Evren asked, tilted her head to see his eye. Hermaeus Mora noticed this, finally meeting her eyes.

"No. But have you cried in front of anyone in years? This is no different," Hermaeus Mora growled and Evren nodded.

"Hiding everything to appear stronger, more alive? Believe me, ya look and sound dead either way," Evren chuckled, and the prince glared at her. Evren smiled at him. "No, I believe you're more conflicted and afraid. Perhaps angry for whatever future you have seen. The daedric mind's too complex for me, however, and I'm not delvin' any deeper than that."

"Good. I hate it when you understand."


	7. Chapter 7

Evren walked through Bliss, the people all greeting her with a smile. She waved back, but kept a frown on her face as she looked around for  _something_  to do. Evren never thought she'd be saying she'd be getting bored in the Shivering Isles but oh had she been wrong. Evren sat on a bench, scanning the city and cheerfulness around her. Evren hated it, it was too unsettling. Everything could fall apart and the people of Mania would never even notice. Evren leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Watch out!" she heard somebody scream and looked to see somebody running around a corner, then quite large footsteps. Evren took out her bow, hiding in an alley and pointing it at the edge of the building.

When the figure emerged into her view, Evren's eyes widened in terror. "Where in Oblivion do ya come from?" she whispered as the silver armor glistened in the sunlight, and she flinched, even its skin was grey. Evren did however, feel a twinge of gratefulness. Wherever this thing came from, Evren would take the Shivering Isles over it any day.

"It has been brought under my attention that Hermaeus Mora has been trapped here. I will speak with him," the giant spoke, his voice surprisingly similar to the Demon's voice, but dull and shortened. Evren didn't like him. Evren put her arrow away, keeping the bow in her hand before running towards the palace. "No mortal," he spoke, stepping around a building and placing an armored foot in front of her. Evren backed away, hitting his other leg. Evren shot an arrow at his face, that he batted away without flinching.

"That's how it's gonna be, eh, ya asshole?" she snarled, leaping up and gripping onto his leg.

"What are you doing, worm?" he tilted his head, watching her quickly scale his side. Evren didn't answer, and it was too late for him to realize that she was jumping and scrambling onto a roof. She ran back towards the palace, rolling out of the way from his gripping hand and pushing on faster.

"Sheogorath, now would be a good time for teleportation," Evren muttered, and was grateful that the fool heard her, bringing her back to the palace. Evren stopped herself from running into the throne, regaining her balance. "Who is that?"

Sheogorath shook his head, standing and grabbing his staff, "an old buddy o' mine."

"Sheogorath," a loud voice bellowed as the doors were slammed open by the tall knight. Sheogorath muttered to himself, glaring at the daedra before him.

"Yes?" Sheogorath growled, gripping his staff tighter, "what are you doing returning here?"

"I am aware Hermaeus Mora is here," he said.

"Well then you're aware wrong," Sheogorath sighed, obviously trying to remain calm. The being unscathed his massive sword, gripping it tightly, "besides, why do ye care?"

"We have unfinished business," the knight answered, still emotionless. Sheogorath walked over to the Dementia side of the room, his aura becoming far darker than it had before.

"Then ya won't find him here," Sheogorath shook his head, each lie rolling off his tongue like butter. The giant stepped forwards, but Sheogorath pointed his staff at him, the eye beginning to glow slightly.

"You can not defeat me Sheogorath," the knight growled.

"I was weaker then, and I defeated ya then. No different here," Sheogorath laughed, twitching, "this is my realm. You're merely an  _insect_  here."

"Enough!" the knight, stepped forwards swinging his sword at the Sheogorath's head.

"Hold!" Sheogorath shouted, and the knight froze in place. Sheogorath stepped around the blade before nodding slightly, "release." The knight nodded backing off.

"What will convince you?"

"Nothing now go," Sheogorath groaned but was greeted by silence. Sheogorath snarled, "why must you always be so, so stupid? Your perfection means nothing here." Sheogorath turned to Evren, who was still in the corner, tense. "Get out."

Evren nodded, hurrying down the hall and hearing the two daedra talking as she entered the room Hermaeus Mora had been given. He turned to stare at her, waiting for her to say something. "There's a giant grey daedra here looking for ya. You're lucky Sheogorath's defendin' ya. Knight says ye two have unfinished business."

Hermaeus Mora's eyes widened, "then lock the door. He is Jyggalag, Daedric Prince of Order." Evren obeyed, locking the door.

"What'd ya do to upset him?" Evren sat down on the stone floor.

"Stole a book from him. It  _was_  Sheogorath's at the time, and he didn't care to keep it," Hermaeus Mora explained, "and then they final Greymarch ended and Jyggalag was set free from Sheogorath. Now he likely wants the book back."

"Why don't ya just write down everything separately and give it back?" Evren narrowed her eyes.

"It was absolutely useless. I destroyed it before the Greymarch," Hermaeus Mora drifted towards the back wall upon hearing footsteps pass by. Evren placed her hand to the ground and pushed herself up so she would be standing besides him. The clanking stopped before the door and silence pursued.

"So what's the plan?" Evren asked.

"Flee," Hermaeus Mora snorted, coiling against the wall and building tension. Evren gripped him, ready to spring forwards. The door flew open, and Jyggalag knelt down, looking through the doorway.

"I was correct," Jyggalag shifted so that he could fit through the doorway, pointing his sword at Hermaeus Mora.

"I can't give it to you. It was destroyed," Hermaeus Mora said, hiding Evren from view before teleporting her behind Jyggalag. Evren's eyes widened, realizing it was too late to run as Jyggalag began turning to face her. So she did the next best thing, and tackled the smaller knight to the ground. Hermaeus Mora sprung forwards, dragging Evren into the hallway.

"Jyggalag ye asshole!" Sheogorath appeared before he opposite.

"You fool," Jyggalag stood, appearing beside Sheogorath in the hall, as large as he had been before. Hermaeus Mora dragged Evren from the palace, and into the sky.

"What are ye doing, ya crazy bastard?" Evren shrieked as she saw the ground growing smaller. The Demon's grip on her secured further as he drifted through Dementia.

"Nobody likes Jyggalag. Believe me," Hermaeus Mora shuddered, looking down at the Shivering Isles. Evren snorted, twisting in his tentacles so she was sitting down and staring at him. Evren crossed her arms.

"We're gonna have to go back eventually," Evren chided him over the wind and he agreed, not moving. She threw her hands up in the air, "fine, we'll see how long I last." Evren closed her eyes for a second before looking down. "It's better knowing you'll not drop me, at least," she muttered, her muscles stiff.

"Do not be so sure, Evren," Hermaeus Mora replied.

"I hate you!" Evren glared at him, growing more tense. Hermaeus Mora blinked, pausing.

"Good," he muttered, before looking back down at the ground.

"Ye know I was kiddin' right?" Evren sighed, tilting her head.

"I wish you weren't. That would make this easier, seeing the future, maybe it would let me doubt wether the words were true. This is one time I wish there was  _less_  certainty in what I've seen," Hermaeus Mora sighed and Evren nodded.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I just know it hurts ya, that  _I'll_ hurt you, just by being here. It's hard to admit I don't want to hurt ye. I didn't care before, but you're... not the worst, at least. So whatever I can do to keep it from happening, tell me," Evren swallowed.

"What you could do, is never speak me again," Hermaeus Mora answered. Evren flinched, looking away.  _But you're almost like a friend._

"Very well," Evren nodded, not looking back at him.

"What?" Hermaeus Mora's eye widened, but she didn't reply, only staring at New Sheoth. He could see how shiny Evren's eyes were, the tenseness of her jaw, her furrowed brow. "I'm sorry, Evren."

 _I hope you should be_.

 

Evren didn't dare fall asleep until he set her on the ground and she curled up among twisted roots, yawning and hugging the root beside her as sleep settled in faster than she thought it would in the slightly cool marsh.

 

_Evren sat in the shadows, violet mist settled around her. Evren coughed on it, and stood, looking around. "Why am I here?" she asked herself, the air and her voice distorting as she spoke. Evren walked through the darkness and the mist that swirled around her feet, giving her some sense of a ground below her. Every step she made was silent, every movement muted. "Again? Really?"_

_She was greeted by a terrifying presence that wafted into her side, making her shudder before vanishing. Evren hated this, feeling watched from every angle. She heard a hiss echoing and she looked around, frantically hoping to see where it came from when two pairs of red eyes appeared in the darkness, approaching her. Two jet-black snakes that seemed to soak in the mist through their bellies. Evren backed away, reaching for her bow and arrow._ Shit. _Evren balled her fists, ready to run._

_"There's no need to run," a young woman appeared between the two snakes, wearing robes and a daedric helmet._

_"Who are you?" Evren stiffened, feeling absolute terror raking through her as it pulsed from the woman in waves._

_"I am Lord Vaermina, child, and you will me as such," she answered, a smile on her voice._

_"Ya sound more like a child than I do," Evren frowned, growing tense. Vaermina growled lowly, lifting her into the air with a simple gesture._

_"Do not test me, Mortal. I chose this voice. You didn't. I can still destroy you, Evren," Vaermina smiled, "you are nothing, Mortal. I am sure you are aware of this."_

_"I believe me, I'm something something," Evren sneered, struggling in the telepathic grip, "I do not fear you. This is still_  my _dream."_

_"You lie. No dream is your own," Vaermina replied, dropping her, "I can see why Hermaeus Mora would begin to take a liking to you. You're bold, not to mention stupid. I think you're aware how much he likes shoving facts down people's throats."_

_"Sure I have," Evren rolled her eyes, standing back on the mist. "I mean he doesn't refuse to tell me anything at all."_

_"I can get you out of there on one condition," Vaermina replied, "you allow yourself to hurt him. He'll still be trapped in the Shivering Isles and won't be able to retaliate. What do you say? Evren."_

_Evren paused, weighing her options. She wanted to escape more than almost anything. How could she not? Evren hated confinement and this was no exception. But like it or not, she had grown to pity Herma Mora, perhaps considered him a friend, wether or not he often appeared insensitive. Still Evren couldn't decide. So she let the lingering madness make the decision for her._

_"I-"_

_"Sheogorath, no!" Vaermina suddenly shrieked as everything faded into the throne room, Sheogorath standing dangerously close to her. Evren stepped back, glaring._

_"I- I could've-" Evren stammered, shaking in desperation, almost even betrayal, "I could've b-been free and..." Evren collapsed to her knees._

_"I would not let ya make that decision, Mortal," Sheogorath growled, "him staying here puts_ me _at risk and I won't let you increase that. You want escape, well I want to live." Evren froze, nodding and closing her eyes, sniffling slightly. Sheogorath froze. "It's gettin' to ya, ain't it?" Evren nodded and Sheogorath muttered to himself. "Cheese?"_

_"No."_

_"Narwhal?"_

_"Not funny," Evren muttered, trying to get up but found herself too shaky._

_"Help up?" Sheogorath offered. Evren sighed, agreeing and letting him hoist her to her feet._

_"Thank ya, I suppose," Evren grumbled, looking at the floor. She could swear she saw the cracks shifting, "you're right. It is getting to me." Sheogorath nodded._

_"Well you can come back to New Sheoth. You're still sleeping, silly. Already told Hermaeus Mora, he said you weren't goin' to be talking to him for a while."_

_"A while?" Evren growled._

_"His words, not mine," Sheogorath answered._ _"So tell me, what's it about? I want to know..." Sheogorath drawled._

_"It won't be a while. It'll be as long as I'm alive. I don't want to weaken him and he said this is how I can not do that. I-"_

_"Let me guess. Ya don't want to be his weakness so you're backing away but he's yours?" Sheogorath asked. Evren nodded slowly, "aha! I'm getting better!"_

_"Go you," Evren frowned_ _. Sheogorath crossed his arms and gasped._

_"How dare ya insult me? Ann Marie of all daedra ya could insult?" Sheogorath whined._

_"So ye can call yourself that but anyone else who does will inevitably die?" Evren rolled her eyes and Sheogorath nodded cheerfully, "I really can't tell if you're better on Dementia or Mania."_

_"I'm good," Evren smiled slightly, ready to return to New Sheoth as soon as she woke up._


	8. Chapter 8

Hermaeus Mora found his pain beginning to seem more than just in his mind. He was beginning to feel at home here, and it disturbed him. Herma Mora had expected it to help ease the creeping madness, having Evren avoid him, but it seemed only to drive it forwards. He hated this, as it left him with only two choices, neither of which he liked.

_Go insane in another Daedra's realm or allow himself to be weakened by the emotions that went along with growing attached to a mortal._

It would be a lie to say he wasn't already attached, though not in the way time had decided he would be. This both relieved and terrified the daedric prince, who knew well what could happen. He had made a foolish decision, considering her a friend, but apparently not doing so drove him insane that much faster.  _Damn mortals_ , he seethed. Very suddenly, Evren was walking past him. This didn't shock him, but he wasn't comfortable either. Hermaeus Mora noticed the small glance at him before Evren went back into an icy shell. Her walk stiff and quick to escape his presence.

Herma Mora found his eyelid drooping and Sheogorath flicked him.

"Do ya mind? You're taking up quite a bit of space," he hissed. Hermaeus fixed such issue by shortening his tentacles and watching Sheogorath.

"Did s-"

"Why yes, she did, and you, my friend, are an arse," Sheogorath cut him off, "I mean personally, what I wouldn't do for that piece of man candy."

"Evren's not-"

"Oh, I thought we were done talking about her," Sheogorath froze, sending a troubled glance at Haskill. Hermaeus Mora let out a shaky sigh, leaving before the conversation could infuriate him further. He managed to catch Evren as she was entering her room and she tensed.

"I shouldn't have said that, I was wrong. I can't be without... you," he muttered, before drifting past her and away.

"Hermaeus Mora," she snarled and he froze turning to her, "it's been two weeks. Ye need to make up yer mind before I choose to make it up for ya." Evren left him shocked in the hall and he closed his eye.

_She's correct._

He found the library of New Sheoth and stared frustrated as the books slipped through his grasp. Eventually, Hermaeus Mora found a book that didn't flee from him and didn't bother checking the cover before flinging it open to begin reading.

 

_**Act IV, Scene III, continued** _

_Lifts-Her-Tail_

_Certainly not, kind sir!_ -

 

Hermaeus Mora threw the book, remembering the last time he read that. Hermaeus Mora hadn't wanted to then, and it had left him disoriented and contemplating his life as an immortal. He would not go through that again. He let out a low growl.  _Why can't there be a single book here that doesn't escape me and I don't hate?_

 

Evren curled up in her bed, confused. It was likely that Hermaeus really did want to talk to her again, as he never bothered to hide his pain. Everything about him was becoming even more confusing, and Evren feared that if she continued to think on this, her brain would simply switch off. Evren would love to be friends, but Hermaeus Mora was still, all in all, kind of a dick.

 _But he tries_ , Evren sighed, but then after a few seconds of silence,  _it's also not my place to wait_.

Evren grabbed her bow, standing up, and leaving New Sheoth to travel in Dementia, hoping to kill a few grummites to take her mind off of all the drama back at the palace. Of course, however, she would have to return eventually, not easing her unsettled mind. The Shivering Isles had claimed her, no matter how well she hid it. Her nights were sleepless, full of crying and terror. Evren saw things in the dark and she didn't like them.

 

Hermaeus Mora floated in the library, unsure of what to do. He had to make a decision, though he knew he'd already made it. The question was, did Evren care to hear it? Hermaeus Mora froze upon hearing that familiar voice bellowing through the castle.

"I will not relent, Sheogorath."

Hermaeus Mora teleported behind Jyggalag, watching intensely. "You want me, Jyggalag? Here I am."

"The book," Jyggalag reached out.

"It was useless. I destroyed it," Hermaeus Mora answered, shrinking away. Jyggalag stared at him blankly and Hermaeus Mora froze, meeting him with a challenging glare. "That is the answer to your question Jyggalag, and this is not your realm to kill in. Now, will you leave?"

Jyggalag was silent for a few moments before he nodded and vanished. Hermaeus Mora closed his eyes, grateful that it was over. He doubted even that, however. Hermaeus Mora left, ignoring Sheogorath as he perched in the sky, filled by a cold dread. As soon as he had entered this damn realm of madness, fate had been unreadable and he loathed to know he could not be there for the Last Dragonborn's journey. Each fact, each setback, each limitation has struck terror into the cold and withdrawn soul of Hermaeus Mora. He was the Daedric Prince of the Unknown, all-knowing and ever-watching.

Yet he was so clueless about everything he watched unfold. Perhaps it wasn't the realm that was driving him insane but the unknowing, he decided, but that would make this more than just a fight for his sanity. It would be a fight for his essence and very existence.

Hermaeus Mora chuckled, refusing to let Vaermina win that easily. Knowing well his decision on his current platonic issues, however, he signaled for himself to return to New Sheoth. Hermaeus Mora closed his eye for a thought unplagued by the realm below him. He needed Evren to stay sane, and for this, he was even less happy with his sibling.

Hermaeus Mora drifted back down to New Sheoth, each movement sending a shudder through his being as he drifted down the halls, knocking on the door to Evren's room. There was no answer and he tried twice again. Still, there was barely even a sound. Herma Mora could sense her on the other side of the door, but he couldn't even here movement. "Evren," he hissed, growing disturbed, "I wish to speak with you."

Hermaeus Mora cursed himself for the silence on the other side of the door but it soon became infuriating.

"You told me to make my decision," he growled, restraining himself, "I have."

When that didn't elicit a response, he gave up, drifting straight through the closed door and freezing at the sight before him. Purple miasma had been expelled through the room and Evren lay collapsed on the floor. Blood lay splattered on the floor. Terror shot through him, feelings foreign to him rushing through as he picked her up and rushed from the room, not caring where the blood was coming from, just that he needed to stop it. Free from the miasma, Evren let out a low grown and shifted in his tentacles. The blood seemed to quicken as he laid her down in his own miasma-free room.

Why Hermaeus Mora was given one instead of perhaps a more office-like setting, he had no clue but he hardly cared at the moment. Herma Mora gripped her wrist, closing his eye and letting magicka flow through her. The healing spell coated her in a golden light that was simply a mere discomfort to the daedra casting it. The blood slowed, still an ever-present trickle flowing from the wound on her back. Hermaeus Mora looked at the corruptive poison there, and sighed, materializing what he needed and wrapping the wound, laying Evren on her stomach. She awoke slowly as she exhaled the remainder of miasma in her lungs and stared up at him, tilting her head. "W-what am I doin' here?"

"Healing. You were wounded and trapped in a room of miasma," he explained. Evren nodded slowly.

"Miasma... never heard've it."

"A gas that forces sleep upon those who breathe it," Hermaeus Mora sighed, "used by Vaermina."

"Well, thank ye, kind sir," Evren smirked weakly, her eyes dim, "have ye made your decision?"

"Yes," he sighed and she tried to sit up. Evren failed, quickly laying back on her stomach.

"So then, what may I do to keep ya from being weakened?" Evren asked and Hermaues Mora sighed, pausing and thinking for a few seconds.

" _Don't die_."

 

Evren was still shaky from her wound, though the poison had faded and it could fully heal. Evren didn't care, finding hunting in the wilds far less painful than sitting back and doing near to nothing. That and Evren couldn't deal with Sheogorath's ramblings anymore, instead hurrying to find sanctuary in her talent with the bow.

Things had gone back to normal between Hermaeus Mora and Evren, for the most part. Bickering, awkward frolicking, and her constantly pestering him about the journal he had been keeping. Still, Evren kept her own, but he pestered her as well so all is indeed fair in love and war. Between friends.

Evren groaned as she missed her target and looked up to the sky. It was getting late anyways. Evren left for New Sheoth, a place she had begun to dare call home. Nothing would stop her from leaving when the time came, however. Evren was sure of that. She greeted Hermaeus Mora when she got back with a small wave and he blinked his reply. Evren rolled her eyes before going to her room and undressing to just the clothes underneathe the coat and armor she wore. Evren was quick to close her eyes, hoping this time, Vaermina would not bother her.

 

_Her hopes pulled through, barely. "Greetings, Mortal. I am quite aware you've met my brother, Evren," an elderly voice spoke and Evren jumped, quickly backing away from the spider daedra she saw there._

_"Who are ye?" Evren backed away._

_"I am Mephala, sister-brother of Hermaeus Mora, Webspinner," she spoke, hanging upside down from her energetic web. Her eyes were piercing shadows into Evren. "Fear not, however. I would not be surprised if he has spoken poorly of me, though I am on your side."_

_"Well thank ye then," Evren shrugged, still wary._

_"He knows I am the reason you weaken him. I've managed to make Vaermina believe it will help drive him insane."_

_"Then I have a lot to thank ya for," Evren nodded, "though I doubt sassypants knows that."_

_"That arrogant bastard refuses to believe I can do good for him and constantly forgets I hold his strings within my web. If anything, I do it to spite him," Mephala laughed._

_"Makes enough sense," Evren smiled at Mephala. Mephala spun a thread and used it to drop to the dead ground._

_"Tell him for me that I did it to keep him sane and give this to him as a little present, hmm?" Mephala held up a silvery thread that shimmered with a green aura. Evren took it and agreed._

_"It's his?"_

_"And yours, the tie," Mephala grinned._

_"Very well," Evren scowled, staring at the faint glow that stained her palm green. "I will."_

_"Then awaken, Evren," Mephala nodded and everything faded around her_ , back into her room.

Evren looked around the room and then back down at her palm, seeing the thread resting there. She grabbed it by the ends and found it stretching close to the span of her arms. Evren set it down, putting on her armor and coat and shoving it in the pocket.

Evren left her room, seeing Hermaeus Mora speaking with Sheogorath though they quickly  fell silent.

"Yes. I feel safe," Evren scowled, her hand grazing the string in her pocket.

"We wouldn't want anything different," Sheogorath grinned and Evren shuddered. Hermaeus Mora let out a low growl.

"Sheogorath," he warned and Evren took a few steps back. Hermaeus Mora noticed this and drifted after her, a tentacle wrapping around her arm, "don't leave me with him, Evren."

"Then follow," she chuckled, clenching the string tighter. He remained silently, acting like a kite as he drifted behind her. Evren left to walk through Bliss. "What were ye guys talkin' bout?"

"Escape," he answered, "we may be getting close to find away."

"So ya didn't go silent because ye were talking about me," Evren frowned, "ya went silent because ye weren't."

Hermaeus Mora remained silent Evren nodded, fidgeting with the string. If she gave it to him, he would be likely to detatch himself from her so he wouldn't care of she rotted here. Evren didn't want to lose him.

"Ye aren't gonna leave me?" Evren spoke, not meaning for it to sound like a question

"I am not going to leave you," he glared.

"But what if you had a say in it? What if you could just stop that attachment?" Evren shivered.

"Why?" he snapped and Evren stopped walking after they were further into Mania, alone. "Evren, why?"

"You're not answering," she turned suddenly to glare at him, snarling, "why don't you answer me!?"

...

"Well?" Evren crossed her arms, her voice suddenly far gentler. When minutes passed and Herma Mora did not answer Evren nodded slowly, eyes glistening. "That's what I thought," she hiccuped, turning around so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Evren," he muttered.

"No. You're a daedra, a Daedric Lord no less. I don't know what I-"

"I don't know, Evren," he spat out, and she heard a hiss of pain. Evren turned around, seeing him shaking, eye squeezed shut. Hesitantly, she reached out, resting a hand on the massive, scaly eyelid. Evren felt the eye twitch.

"Do ye realize Mephala did this to protect ya from insanity?" Evren whispered and the daedra suddenly flinched away.

"You spoke to them?" he growled. "What did they tell you?"

"Not much, just that you're an arrogant bastard and Mephala told me to give you this," Evren sighed, holding up the string and looking away. He reached towards it, grabbing one end but not taking it. It glowed brighter, becoming a steady green when attached to both of them. "If you don't know the answer, then find it."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermaeus Mora hadn't altered the string, through Evren wasn't blind. He was indeed tempted and that bothered her. Evren was happy they no longer hated each other, but Evren also knew that those emotions might return. Hermaeus Mora, on the other end, was less torn than he let on, confused about  _other_  things. He busied his time with reading, discovering and plotting his, no,  _their_  escape. Hermaeus Mora forgot that often, but he couldn't find anything to help her. Evren had no realm of her own, and couldn't slingshot back to Nirn.

Hermaeus Mora's tentacles fidgeted with the green thread, pained to know that he couldn't escape a horrid fate, as he read. Perhaps it wouldn't be so painful at the moment, in fact, it could even be pleasing. But Hermaeus Mora had to choose whether he would hold on to his dignity and pride or his sense of self.

Hermaeus Mora finished his writing, keeping a massive recollection of all events that happened in the Shivering Isles. He would go to learn from them later when he was  _home_. When done, he drifted through the halls, finding himself at Evren's door. He was grateful she answered, swinging the door open and revealing herself in normal clothes, or as normal as Evren would allow herself to get. Hermaeus Mora remained silent at that thought, instead speaking of his progress in a dull manner, "I have found a way to get myself back to Apocrypha. However, you're return still eludes me. With my books, however, I am more likely to find something to help you."

"I get it," Evren nodded, "and until then?"

"Once I recover from my decay, I may be able to approach for a small amount of time," Herma Mora sighed. Great, now she'd expect him to. Evren smiled slightly.

"Thank you. It... means a lot that ye care," Evren reached out and he wrapped a tentacle around her arm. Evren rolled her eyes, "that works too. Anyways, I was just gettin' ready to go, Sheogorath's sending me out to Dementia to deal with some treachery there."

"Very well, Evren," Hermaeus Mora spoke, thought for a second, and chuckled, "I shall see you later, then."

"No,  _I'll_  see ya later. You'll probably just stalk me, It's not above you," Evren shrugged and grabbed her hide armor, putting it on over her clothes.

"It isn't?"

"No, it isn't," Evren walked past him, flipping her coat around her shoulders, "it's kind of a part of your purpose."

"You are correct," he hummed, noticing a leather-bound journal, "if you expect me not to read that, I suggest you put it somewhere out of sight."

"Oh, nah, it's just some crappy poems," Evren muttered, leaving the room, "read it to your soulless content, I'll be leavin' now."

"Farewell," he blinked and she hurried off. Hermaeus Mora's attention was quick to switch to the journal, and he picked it up swiftly, reading the content in seconds before moving back to his research. Evren hadn't lied, for the most part, though she severely underestimated herself. Herma Mora would confront her about that later, but he needed to work. He set the string on a table, keeping it always in his sight, but soon he became entranced by it.

"It's your choice, brother. Are you happy now?" he heard Mephala's cold voice echoing in his mind. He didn't answer, knowing it was merely their voice, not actually his sibling. He shuddered as the temperature plummeted, something which shouldn't have happened. When he looked back at the door, it was gone and instead of growing disturbed or curious, he became furious, violent.

"Let me go," he snarled.

"No. You're trapped here, always," the voice of a child spoke, the voice of the one he hated most: Vaermina. Hermaeus Mora wouldn't give her the satisfaction of such events and quickly retreated into his mind. The visions did not leave.

"Do you feel her driving you insane?" Vaermina snarled and Hermaeus Mora let out a low groan, squeezing his eye shut. Of course, that didn't help. He couldn't  _not_  see. He didn't want to see right now. "Does she make you aroused?"

Hermaeus Mora's eyes flew open and he gripped the leg of the table tightly, "actually no? I thought that much was clear, but say what you will. I don't understand why you would believe that, actually?"

The visions vanished and Hermaeus Mora relaxed.  _Does she make me aroused? No, I do not feel arousal so easily. That makes it sounds like she's ugly, though she isn't and no no no no_ , Hermaeus Mora stopped the road his thoughts were going down before they could truly begin. He thought a lot faster than he spoke, which confused him. He wanted to think slower to match his voice but the daedra have no voices.

Hermaeus Mora stopped that road as well, leaving the room and gripping the thread. He had an idea, though he would not be able to finish it.

 

Evren returned with new arrows, reporting to Sheogorath and receiving payment. Evren found Hermaeus Mora swiftly and he was already hiding what he was doing. Evren sighed, "watcha doin?"

"Math," he answered, casting an illusion spell that showed two spheres floating in front of them. Evren glared at is

"Explain," she snorted.

"That's here. That's Apocrypha," Hermaeus Mora pointed to the spheres, "I have made little progress on Nirn. I know how to slingshot myself back, using my bind to Apocrypha."

"Good. It matters more if you're trapped here or not than if I am, for the whole... political issue, that is," Evren frowned, grabbing the sphere that represented the Shivering Isles and began messing with it. "How bad is it?"

"Miserable," Hermaeus Mora admitted. Evren nodded. "I can often hear Vaermina mocking me."

"She probably is," Evren snorted, "but ye hate her already. Ya wouldn't be the first to mock your enemies and ya won't be the last. You've been tempted by the string, correct?"

"Yes," Herma Mora answered.

"Good," Evren smiled, shocking the Prince, "you're still somewhat yourself. Ya plan on leaving soon?"

"Tonight," he sighed and Evren swallowed her pain, looking away and sighing.

"Yeah, well... The sooner the better, eh?" Evren coughed and the giant eye turned to her.

"We'll see each other again soon. Until then, you have Sheogorath to keep you company," he sighed, "night is soon to fall. I have the materials I need."

"Than prepare. And if I can help, let me," Evren nodded.

"No," he muttered, tentacles wrapping around her. "There is one thing I am grateful to you for more than I thought I would be. Exterior meaning, and the ability to show my emotion. I'll let you know when I'm about to leave."

"Thank ya too," Evren smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm honored to call the, um... guardian of the unseen, knower of the unknown- according to yer dramatic self- my friend. My best, even."

"Farewell..." Hermaeus Mora spoke, hesitating, "friend."

"I'll leave ya to yer work now," Evren smiled and freed herself from his embrace. Evren found herself on the palace roof, grinning like a fool. That Hermaeus Mora himself called her a friend was so unexpected. Her smiles didn't last long, replaced by sorrow.

Evren hummed to herself, an old tune she could not forget, rendered even further off-pitch by her whimpers. Evren couldn't stand the thought of being trapped here alone. Evren had been alone for the longest of time and she hadn't liked it then, but it had been her choice. Now, her sole comfort was being ripped from her.  _Again_. Evren stared down, shoving her thoughts aside and staring at the sky.

"Who am I?" she muttered, burying her face in her knees, "a queen?"

"I'm not the one who you'd be askin'," Sheogorath laughed from behind her.

"Leave me 'lone or I'll chuck ya from the rooftops," she growled, not looking up.

"Hmm nah," he perched beside her, "don't think ya can."

_Why does it have to be ye that is he who comforts me?_

"Everyone else is busy," Sheogorath shrugged and Evren jumped, glaring at him from the corner of her eye, "admittedly, I'm not tellin' no one of this. Don't want the old coot feelin' even  _more_  guilty. Maybe then he won't leave, and none of us can have that."

"Basically, you're here to suck it up?" Evren sighed, staring back at the sky again. She refused to cry before  _him_.

"No. I'm tellin' you that for now, this'll be home. Best make the best of it. Denying it is what drives ya insane."

"Did ye deny it when ye became Sheogorath?" Evren asked.

"Yes. Sheogorath was never his own being. Jyggalag fought it. I fought it," he nodded, "now look how I turned out. I'm happy!"

"You're also a madman," Evren frowned.

"It's up to you whether or not you find that bad or not," he shrugged, "I am daedra now. Fool or not, I am smarter than the average human. Sometimes." Sheogorath disappeared and Evren nodded, smiling slightly. Not long after, Hermaeus Mora appeared and Evren felt his presence.

"Ya goin'?" she smiled slightly, her eyes still on the stars. She felt a drop running down her cheek and new it would soon be accompanied by another.

"Yes," he sighed, approaching from behind and wrapping a few tentacles around her from behind. Evren leaned back slightly and his eye hovered above her head as he found his own way to embrace her.

"Have ya made yer decision on the string?" Evren asked.

"I  _will_  use it. But not in the sense you believe," Hermaeus Mora sighed.

"So, in a way, ya love me," Evren smirked, "as friends... though ya did not know ye did."

"Indeed," he agreed, "will you accompany me then, back to my work?" Evren stood, slipping from his hold and nodding. Hermaeus Mora picked her up, helping her off the roof.

"I will be different when I return," he sighed, "part of the reason I accepted you, I think was because of the insanity. I won't go back on that, but I may not show it as much."

"I know. Calmer, like when I met ya," Evren nodded, walking beside the amorphous blob. They entered the room and Hermaeus Mora gripped a dark black and red sphere. "What's that?"

"A sigil stone," he looked over to her, lifting it up to his eye, "farewell then?"

"Farewell," Evren nodded and the sigil stone glowed a bright red, the glow tense and restraining itself, before it and he disappeared, "farewell, Love."

 

_And to myself I write,_

_Yes, I have lost much, and this honestly has not been the worst. Nothing could compare to the loss of my parents and my home. But I moved past that through my travels. I found who I thought I was. I was also, for many parts, wrong. Hermaeus Mora, Demon of Knowledge, and my best friend since I was a young teen, is certainly the strangest company I could choose to keep. But Sheogorath is right. For now, this has to be home._

_I just wish I still had Hermaeus Mora at my side. I'll wait until I hear from him to make any further assumptions, I hope. I do, however, have one thing to do here. After all, if this is to be my home, I must pay my rent. Perhaps I can confront my past. Yes, it has been a long time since I've written about that._


	10. Chapter 10

Evren's recovery from the daedra leaving was slow enough for her to feel miserable. Sheogorath failed to entertain her as she found his ideas of helping her sorrows far too strange. Her pain wasn't as much as she expected and found herself often at a strange peace. Three months passed as she began to feel if maybe she was forgotten and she asked herself, perhaps that is for the best?

She was too prideful to keep that up for long, though it wasn't a bad thing in this case. Evren was awoken suddenly by a loud bang on her door and she let out a low grumble. Evren fixed her clothes and swung the door open, snapping, "what?"

"Tea time! Do ye like strawberry tarts?" Sheogorath asked.

"Not at this time of day, no," she scowled.

"Oh but it's noon and ya don't have a choice," Sheogorath grinned and dragged her down the halls. Quickly, they were joined by Haskill, who carried what they would be eating and Evren grumbled to herself as the walked. She had stopped caring long ago if Sheogorath could hear her muttered insults or not. They entered into Sheogorath's esteemed Tea Room, though he had others for breakfast, etc. Evren's eyes widened in shock as she saw who was hovering there, glaring at the tea.

"Uh," she stammered and shut her mouth. A single green eye watched her eerily and Sheogorath shoved Evren into her seat. Awkward, Evren quickly averted her gaze from the daedra, focusing on cooling off the tea. Her hands were literally shaking, unsure of what she should do.

"So, what've ya been up to, old hoot?" Sheogorath asked cheerfully.

"Continuing my studies," he answered, mellow. Evren placed her cup down when her shaking grew to be too much. "I have found little."

"Well, the best of luck then," Sheogorath sighed and Evren's jaw tensed as she began to feel dizzy. She took a tart and began eating it, finding it much easier to manage then hot tea. Her nerves were tingling as she avoided even looking in the direction of others. Hermaeus Mora was silent for a while and Evren swore she could feel him watching but she didn't know what to do.  _Three months_. Evren felt her head beginning to pound and took a deep breath to steady her senses. "Evren?"

"Huh?" she looked up at Sheogorath, not realizing he was trying to rouse her.

"Are ye sane enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, just need to get air," Evren stood and left abruptly. She cared for the damn bastard! But she felt like that connection was lost now. She hurried to the roof to clear her thoughts and laid back, staring at the clouds. Evren let out a low wheeze as she forced down a whine. Confusion appalled her. He had not greeted her, and that disturbed her. But Hermaeus Mora had returned at all, which in its self, was odd, or rather the combination of the two that confused her so much. Evren closed her eyes, taking deep breathes as the sun warmed her. A shadow fell over her eyes and she jumped slightly, opening them to see a familiar eye looking back at her.

"Hello, Evren," he spoke, "it is... intriguing to see you again."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good word for it," Evren scoffed, sitting up and staring at the floating mass.

"Originally, I aspired to be earlier. Therefore, for that, I am sorry," Hermaeus Mora apologized, "you may not have doubted me then as insanity plagued me, but now you do. Rest knowing that sanity has not brought me away from you, nor has separation. But that wasn't completely me. I am hugely who you met at the Darklock Ruin. I do feel, though showing is foreign to the sane me."

"So... does that mean... or no?" Evren tilted her head.

"You are still a friend of this daedra," he replied and Evren smiled.  _That's good enough for me_.

"Thank you," Evren sighed, "how has it been?"

"Still, I've found nothing. However, I did plan on getting here earlier," he answered, "I have a gift."

Evren tilted her head, "you brought me something?"

"Yes," Hermaeus Mora answered and something materialized before her and Evren gaped. Evren ran her fingers along the bowstring and it simmered under her fingers.

"I... Yer lateness's well forgiven," Evren lifted the bow and grinned, "thanks. Really." The bow was made of ebony, encrusted with a few uncut green gems. Evren knew that for a daedra, it wasn't hard, but it meant a lot.

"Your thanks fuels my pride," Hermaeus Mora spoke, amused. Evren let go of him and slapped the tentacle away, smiling.

"Well if I do mean that much to ye," she teased and he didn't reply, simply staring at her. Evren thought, "will ye let me..." Evren approached him slowly, eyes gleaming. Herma Mora remained silent and Evren did her best to not chuckle as she leaned close to his eyes, "hug you?"

Hermaeus Mora released a massive wave of tension and agreed, closing his eye as Evren wrapped her arms around it. "Why must you ask so... tentatively?"

"I enjoy watching you in a panic. Since ye can't read my future I might as well find some way to make it fun, eh?" she smirked and then thought for a second, "but on a more serious note, do ya fear love? Purely out curiosity of course."

"Only if I might share it," he muttered and Evren let out a cough, pulling away from his embrace. Hermaeus Mora opened his eye to watch her but Evren found nothing in it that she could interpret. Evren opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how to respond.

"So then why are you afraid?" Evren asked.  _No. Not this_.

"Why else?" he answered her, growing less ashamed.

"And what if  _they_  don't share it?"

"I would count on that," Hermaues Mora growled and Evren nodded slowly.

"I don't understand," she whispered, feeling silence wrap around them.

"You do," Hermaeus Mora sighed and approached her, "too well for my liking but then, what's not to-"

"Stop," Evren muttered and turned away. He digressed and remained silent, drawing away from her. Evren's eyes were squeezed shut and Hermaeus Mora sent some small drifting eyes so that he could see her face but it was covered by her hand. Evren shook her head, removing her hand from her eyes slowly.

"It is near time I should go," Hermaeus Mora spoke, drifting so that his dominant eye was staring at her tear-stained face. It hurt him to see Evren like this, he hated to admit it even to himself. The madness was already threatening him however, a perfect excuse to escape. "You may find you are more afraid then I. Farewell, Evren. We shall likely see each other again in a few months."

"G-goodbye," Evren nodded slowly as he vanished and she muttered, "what if I really don't?" Evren looked down at her new bow and smiled slightly.  _Why is it me who's afraid then? He is not my vulnerabilty. Mortals are prey, they are game, to the Daedra. I must not forget that. It is unlikely he can even comprehend romantic love for a mortal._

Evren returned down the roof and to Sheogorath who was still waiting, patiently. "Why'd you guys take so long?... well, why'd you take this long then?"

"We had to talk about something," Evren nodded and sat down with him at the table, sipping some tea.

"I have an idea," Sheogorath smiled slightly, humming a catchy tune with strange rythms that lasted only a few seconds before he sipped his tea. "So, did ya guys make up? I felt an awful lot of tension between the two of you. Sexual or not, I do not care to discover."

"I can assure ya it wasn't like that, ye pervert," Evren cringed, and looked over to Haskill who managed to look immensely bored as always. Evren found it hard to believe that he was amused in the Shivering Isles, but it was apparently better than Nirn. Evren drank her tea and tried to ignore the subject.

"Ya do realize nothing happens in my realm without me knowing it, do ya?" Sheogorath grumbled.

"My Lord," Haskill interrupted, "do you truly believe it best to taunt her now?"

"But I wasn't" Sheogorath whined suddenly and Haskill glared at him. Evren chuckled as the Chamberlain's intense and serious glare managed to make even the Mad Star back down, "fine."

"Thank you Haskill," Evren sighed.

"It is my duty to keep my Lord within certain boundaries as well as help him. I was simply doing such," Haskill replied, "but your thanks is still warranted."

"Of course, though honestly I think Sheogorath li-"

Sheogorath sprung across the table, interrupting Evren and pinning her to the ground. He pecked a kiss to her cheek and whispered into her ear, "ya wouldn't want to provoke me, now would ye?"

"My Lord, please refrain from attacking our guests," Haskill growled and Sheogorath crawled away from her obbediately. Haskill no longer looked bored but rather pissed, with his jaw clenched as he glared down the Prince, "Infuriating she may be, Evren has not currently done anything to provoke you and if she has I was not aware and it is  _not_  that big of a deal." Evren shuddered as she stood up. Haskill pulled Sheogorath up off the ground.

"Thank ya again," Evren frowned and Haskill ignored her, instead scolding the Mad God. Then, he turned to her and apoligized, "no problem. Besides, he's the one who did. You're doing your job and a mighty fine one at that. I say keep up the good work."

Evren hurried to her room. What a day. Hermaeus Mora basically confessed his love to her and Sheogorath kissed her, likely to hide who he  _truly_ wanted to kiss. Nonetheless it likely didn't prove to Haskill that Sheogorath didn't like him and only made Haskill... what was thay angry expression... jealous?

Yay, playing the middle card is so fun.

 

Evren launched an arrow into a grummite's throat and was quickly attacked by another from behind. Her bow acted on its own, urging her to point it in the right direction. Evren barely managed to kill the second grummite in time and the third was too close to shoot. Evren sliced her dagger across it's throat and sighed. Just another group of the pests killed.

Evren found herself walking back home. Funny that Evren could call it home now. She had grown so used to it that it really had become a sort of home. Having taken Sheogorath's advice to embrace the madness around her, she had been rewarded with the preservation of her sanity.  _Denying it is what drives you insane_. Evren walked into the palace, greeted by subjects of Bliss. Evren rarely spoke to them in real conversation and they only saw her coming and going from the palace. It was not question that they believed her to be in high regard to Sheogorath as she had been there longer then any guest. But she was still just a resident. Evren saw no need to point that out and didn't mind the attention.

This was home, at least for now. Evren had peace for the first time since she had fled the islands four years prior. She had a home, even if she longed for better. They knew how to party.


	11. Chapter 11

Evren ran. She couldn't believe this, what was happening or how it happened. She was being chased through the Shivering Isles by two massive snakes. Her heart was pounding as she leapt over a few objects. She had to lead them away from New Sheoth and she was so far succeeding. Her legs were burning and she heard them hiss, slithering through the air with immense speed. Evren wouldn't be able to outrun them for long.

She collapsed suddenly and one of the snakes wrapped around her, squeezing the air from her lungs. Red energy pulsed through its shiny obsidian scales. Evren screamed as the air was forced from her lungs. The second snake watched for a few seconds before turning back and floating through the air towards New Sheoth.

_No. I can't do this._

Evren couldn't move her arms anymore and she squeezed her eyes shut, surprised by the sudden fall of weight. With now opened eyes, she saw Haskill offering his hand. He pulled her up and thanked him, drawing her bow.

"Sheogorath fights with Vaermina. You are lucky he has allied himself with Hermaeus Mora," Haskill grunted and began to hurry towards New Sheoth. Evren hurried after him and it wasn't a long jog to Crucible. They passed through the town that had grown outraged. Haskill and Evren stopped in front of the palace doors. The snake was wrapping itself around, crushing it slowly. Evren lifted her bow, shooting a shadowy arrow at it. The snake hissed and turned to them. Haskill hurried into the palace, leaving Evren to deal with the massive snake.

Another arrow stuck in its hide as it slithered slowly towards her, hissing. Evren shot a few more arrows before it lunged at her to bite her. Evren stepped to the side, slamming the bow's sharp edges into its jaw. It steadied itself before coming around towards her and Evren swung her bow over her shoulders, holding a simple iron sword.

She and the snake fought, the snake easily recovering and Evren easily dodging. The fight was lasting quite a while and Evren was losing badly.

The snake's massive tail knocked her to the ground and she yelped. It lowered its head to strike her but Evren rolled out of the way, grabbed her sword, and stabbed the snake's nose. The daedra let out a shriek and writhed, exploding into ashes as it was cast into the void.

Evren panted as she hurried inside, seeing Sheogorath just banishing Vaermina back to Quagmire. "Why's this happening?" she asked.

"Vaermina's mad," Sheogorath shrugged and Haskill sighed, "prepare the golden saints to help calm the towns."

"Yes, my Lord," Haskill vanished and Sheogorath turned to Evren.

"Ye need to get out of this realm. Do ya think I'm okay with the drama your presence brings to the table?" he snarled.

"No, but she shouldn't care about me. Unless," Evren held up her bow, "her plan, in some way, worked."

 

_Evren glared through the darkness. She had just gone to bed, she was well aware. Evren heard a loud hiss as a snake slithered past her feet, glaring at her. It was the same one Evren had banished to Quagmire and she was getting a chilling feeling as to why she was again here. "You, Mortal, have ruined this," Vaermina hissed, nowhere to be seen._

_"How did I do anything? Hermaeus is the one who escaped, not me. I did what you asked, I allowed him to-"_

_"Silence, human. You have done nothing to further the contract that you agreed to," Vaermina growled._

_"I never did and you know it. I'm mortal, not stupid," Evren snapped back._

_"I beg to differ. You cannot even comprehend the Daedra and our immortality, our minds."_

_"Neither can you comprehend ours. You're stronger, not wiser to perspective," Evren shook her head. Suddenly, Vaermina appeared, wearing her daedric helmet and long dress. Her claws wrapped around Evren's throat, threatening to puncture._

_"Leave the mortal be, Vaermina," a new prescence hissed, throwing Vaermina away. Mephala stood on their eight spindly legs, glaring at the Dreamweaver. "You have no place mettling with this one's affairs, no reason."_

_"She is the love of Hermaeus Mora. It is always my place to_ destroy _her," Vaermina argued._

_"I am his sibling. It is my place to decide what I let you do," Mephala snarled, "my brother may be the knower and the scribe but I am the teacher, the manipulator. I am greater then you, stronger then you. I can control you."_

_"You don't have my string."_

_"I am close enough," Mephala grinned, leaning towards Vaermina, "no leave. It is my turn to speak with the mortal."_

_Vaermina hissed and vanished. Mephala smiled triumphantly and the darkness faded into a cave of spiderwebs. Evren sighed in relief, "thank you."_

_"You are, in a way, a little sister now. I sensed he returned the string to you untouched. Quite interesting, but his actions allow me to tell you without him growing as upset," Mephala chuckled, "you know what that string is, yes? The tie between you and Hermaeus Mora?"_

_"Yes," Evren nodded, holding up the bow that had found its way into her dream, likely an enchantment against Vaermina._

_"You believe when I plucked it, it was so that you would be destined to become something as distant as friends, correct?"_

_"Then what did you do?" Evren stammered._

_"I have plucked it so that he would fall for you. After all, if you would be destined to be just friends he would surely leave," Mephala chuckled, "and it is quite amusing watcing love unfold between daedra and mortal. I have watched before, but none has been as unlikely as this."_

_Evren began turning red, "you're saying he... loves me?"_

_"By now, probably. He knows he will, so Hermaeus Mora giving the string back is unheard of," Mephala replied, "it is not a one way bond either. Do you not feel your attachement growing even if the distance does as well?"_

_"Admitadly, yes. But that doesn't mean I'd want to be anything more then friends. He's immortal, daedra, not for me," Evren shook her head, staring at the bow, "what would happen if I were to manipulate it."_

_"You can't, Mortal," Mephala sighed, "you are completely unable to do anything but watch. Ah, but Hermaeus Mora has news for you. It is not regarding you but I believe he may admit to his feelings. Do tell me what happens. I'd love to know."_

 

Evren woke up, the bow gone from her hands. It laid where she had left it and she shook slightly. She didn't want this. Evren couldn't comprehend the minds of daedra as Vaermina had stated. What love looked like to them was likely horrifying, or maybe she had read too much on Sanguine and his... adventures. Evren had to admit, strories written by daedra were far more interesting reads.

Evren stood and dressed herself, roaming the halls of New Sheoth. She had been there for nearly a year now, which she found hard to believe, all because of her picking a single lock. Evren should not have and she wished she could go back and tell herself to not explore where she had. Evren could have lived her life without meeting any of the daedric princes and she would have been completely fine with that. Or at least she should have. Evren had grown fond of Hermaeus, and found Sheogorath to be akin to an annoying brother. Vaermina was like the person who always tried to get in between others for litterally no reason. Mephala was like the parent who forced their children to follow certain paths in life. Now that Evren thought about it, she was that parent, except to the daedra. In that case, she would be the eldest sibling.

Evren decided that if she kept down this road, she would never return and shut off those thoughts. Hermaeus would be there within a week, probably. She would await eagerly to see him. Evren found herself taking up baking as a hobby as the recipes of this realm intrigued her and she had nothing better to do.

Evren had also made sure to uncover as much information about Sheogorath's infatuation with Haskill as possible but he was a busy daedra. All in all, she was rather pleased with what she had carved out for herself in the Shivering Isles, the routine she made to distract herself from everything else. Depending on the day, Evren worked as a courier, a baker, or a hunter, and was free to have as many off-days as she pleased. The Shivering Isles were far more entertaining then Nirn, after all. They were also terrifying. Evren spent the next few days doing whatever she felt like before Hermaeus appeared in New Sheoth.

Evren approached him with a glare, "hello."

"Hello," he greeted her.

Sheogorath stood suddenly and stretched, "I don't give a mummite's ass what ye go do, kids, just keep it down." Evren let out a confused hum and began following Hermaeus away.

"It's... good to see ya again," Evren sighed. Every time he visited it became more awkward.

"It is good to see you again as well," he replied. They roamed Dementia in silence for a while.

"So," Evren trailed off, looking away. Mephala had told her that he may confess to her. Evren didn't want that. Every day that passed, she cared to see him less and less. Evren wanted to hold onto that friendship but in her eyes, even that faded. Perhaps that's why Hermaeus Mora did not speak- because he knew. "Vaermina attacked, a few days ago."

"I am well aware," Hermaeus Mora sighed and twitched, "Sheogorath informed me. Do you understand why she has to die?"

"Not entirely. Nightmares are a part of the natural order. Without her, there are none. I don't know what that could cause," Evren shook her head, "that's not to say I like her, I don't."

"You are wrong, Evren. To kill a daedra, the energies that form their consciousness would be dispersed. They would exist but would not be under the influence of a mind,"  Hermaeus corrected her, "I know how to kill her but lack the means to do so, unable to fully enter another daedra's realm without their permission."

"I spoke with Mephala again. She kept Vaermina back and... told me about the string," Evren sighed, "she told me what it meant. Is it true you are-" Hermaeus hissed, closing his eye. Evren sighed and yelped when Hermaeus dispersed into a dark mist, reforming in a human-like state. He had dark grey skin and  long claws. His eyes met hers and he gripped her face, drawing her close.

Evren's heart pounded as his lips met hers, his claws grazing over her hair. Evren placed a hand on the armor laying on his chest and pushed him back.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, backing away. She saw him quickly nod and shift back into his usual form. Hermaeus closed his eye and Evren bit her lip, looking away, "I don't... want to be more then friends."

"Very well, Evren," he hissed, trying to not glare at her, "very well."


	12. Chapter 12

Evren felt bad. She felt very, very bad. Despite Hermaeus insisting that it was alright, Evren felt horrible. She knew he was hurt and that his pride kept him from showing it. Evren just didn't feel like that. Sure Hermaeus could grow attached to somebody without actually talking to or seeing them in months. Evren couldn't whether the string was in play or not. She was human, she got over people over time, daedra too.

Evren let out a low groan and roamed the halls. Hermaeus was able to stay longer this time though he didn't seem as motivated. Time was optional for Daedra, not her.

Hermaeus likely was speaking with Sheogorath but Evren didn't care to find them and listen in. Still, she heard snippets anyway. "It's my realm, I can do what I want!" Sheogorath argued and Evren smiled slightly.

"What?" Hermaeus asked, confused. Evren decided to listen anyway. "I didn't-"

"Exactly," Sheogorath replied, "it's a simple offer, not a stressful one for me, to alter time flow. What do ye say?"

"Thank you, Sheogorath," Hermaeus sighed, "I accept graciously."

"Then we're done here," Sheogorath grinned. Evren froze, terrified.  _No_.  _He must know why I don't... oh no._

Evren quickly fled to her room, locking the door and looking at the bow. Her fingers grazed the string and she flinched.  _You are completely unable to do anything but watch._

"Dammit!" Evren through the bow across the room. "How dare I be given no choice of  _my own_  when he would manipulate me into falling for him. I will  _not_ , you damn thread. I refuse." Evren hissed and stared out her window. She needed to find somewhere away from people. If she was to be caught in this fit of rage, Hermaeus Mora would know of her awareness. Evren didn't want to know what he would do then.

Evren grabbed her old bow, leaving the gifted one behind and fled the palace. Hermaeus was no longer speaking with Sheogorath and Evren didn't know where he was. Sheogorath waved when he saw Evren was leaving.

"Good day," he smirked. Evren shuddered but mustered up the energy to wave back before fleeing into Crucible. The people avoided her, as usual, but she had no care to remain in the city. Instead, Evren left to the marshes of Dementia. Evren fled far west, traveling for a time she didn't know. Evren made it to the Laughing Coast and the Emean Sea. It rested on the other side of the Shivering Isles as New Sheoth. Therefore, Evren was fine hiding there. She didn't dare touch the waters in Dementia for what dark things could lie within them.

Evren sat, hugging her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. Her heart pounded even though the journey took hours. Evren felt more betrayed then anything. Of course, Hermaeus wouldn't simply allow her to stay at a distance, to experience time as it was.

Evren would be seeing a lot more of him and she didn't want to, not after this found knowledge. Evren was afraid of Hermaeus though she didn't want to admit it. If he knew that she knew... well, Evren didn't know what extents he might go to. "Ah, Evren," Hermaeus More appeared, "Sheogorath told me you were here. It appears I have news."

"Spit out then," Evren forced a smile to her face. Hermaeus saw that she carried her old bow but didn't mention it. Evren noticed this.

"It appears it will be safer to visit you far more often," he spoke and Evren forced down a shudder. He seemed  _happy_ to be lying like this. Evren couldn't trust Hermaeus. She had been wrong thinking she could trust anybody at all it seemed.

"Cool," Evren nearly choked.

"Also, I apologize for not explaining showing you my humanoid form," Hermaeus answered, "I told you before that it was sexual. I had lied."

"Now, ye see, I  _completely_  forgot," Evren stared, disturbed that that was among the things he chose to remember. Then again, his memory was likely infinite. Not many choose what to remember.  _Dammit_ , Evren snapped at herself. "Do ya think, maybe, some things aren't meant to change?"

_No, too obvious. Too obvious!_

"Few things. If any more were to stop changing, my sphere would cripple, I would not be able to sustain," he replied. "I should go, but I can return soon."

"Well goodbye then," Evren smiled back at him. Hermaeus Mora disappeared and Evren fell to her knees, shaking and crying. She began the journey to New Sheoth, making it there by morning. She had even less of an idea just how much time was passing now on Nirn and she questioned if it mattered. Evren entered the palace and saw Sheogorath. "How's the day treating ya?" Evren spoke through gritted teeth.

"Just recently heard of ye rejecting old Woodland Man," Sheogorath shrugged, "perhaps ya belong here more than I thought."

"Likely longer than I know," Evren glared and began walking down the hall.

"I know ye know," he hissed and Evren ignored him, entering her room.

 

What seemed to be a week passed before Hermaeus was back, as Haskill had knocked on her door to tell her. "I'll be right there," Evren called out, making sure the door was locked. She had no intention to let herself out, or, for that matter, let anyone in. She sat there for a long time until Hermaeus Mora came around, knocking on her door.

"Evren. Haskill claimed you would be there," he spoke, sounding far more tired than usual and genuinely worried, "are you alright?" Evren didn't answer. She knew this probably wasn't the best course of action but Evren wouldn't allow herself to be a slave to the altering of time. Just because Hermaeus actually did care about Evren didn't mean she had any plans to allow herself to be manipulated. Whether or not his intentions were good or bad, the action itself brought her agony. Evren could sense Hermaeus waiting by her door, not ready to leave. "I am well aware you are there. I sense your presence and you are not injured."

Evren remained silent but wiped her cheeks across her arm, sniffling. "Evren?" he called out, his worry seeming to increase, "what's wrong?"

Evren choked down a sob, trying to stay as quiet as possible but she knew that he'd heard her sniffling. Evren tried her best to sound cold but failed, only whimpering her words, "I would let you alone to mope when you fled from me.  _Please_ , extend that same courtesy to me,  _Hermaeus Mora_."

"We were not friends then. Please let me be a friend now. I will be being dragged along for tea by Sheogorath. Come speak to me if you will," he hissed and Evren flinched, feeling his presence ebbing from her proximity.

"Give me the choice to not shut you away and maybe I will," Evren muttered, not caring if he heard her. It was not the first time she was manipulated for not listening to herself, for listening instead to sickly honeyed voices. Evren had scolded herself time and time again for being drawn to it, entranced by what darkness might lay behind said honey. Each time had ended in her being manipulated in some way, even violated and abused. Evren knew that she hadn't run from Hermaeus Mora because he held that same honey to his voice. She knew it would end badly. Every time, that honey would drop from their voice she would be greeted by the betrayal she had foreseen stabbing her in that back every time.

This time, the honey from Hermaeus voice was gone towards her, showing that darkness. But he was also quite less terrifying than the mortals who had betrayed Evren previously. He was still kind to her but sadly also quite mistaken in the morals of mortals and how their limitations against time and the like made them so easy to manipulate. The daedra seemed to forget that while manipulation of mankind was something they tended to enjoy, it was easy to do so accidentally as well.

That's what Evren feared, that Hermaeus Mora was unable to comprehend what he had done. But she didn't know if that meant she should inform him or fear what he might do once she told him that it was not enough to win her.

Hermaeus Mora swung by again to let her know that he was leaving and she spoke shortly, giving him only a simply goodbye before he left. He said he would be back in a week. But in reality, a week was a few months and Evren knew it.

 

_Evren opened her eyes to her dream seeing Mephala rather distracted. Evren opened her mouth to speak but was instead entranced by the lyre in Mephala's hands, her spindly legs plucking each string precisely and perfectly. Evren quickly closed her mouth and sat down, hearing Mephala humming the tune few but Evren and her family knew. Evren had forgotten the lyrics but Mephala seemed to know them well, singing and knowing each word, the tale of the heart steeler who didn't want it and he fell to shame because he could not move on._

_Evren knew Mephala meant it as a message but Mephala didn't believe Evren knew what message she meant. So Mephala let the lyre burn up in her hands and turned to Evren. "Suck it up, Mortal. If you want this to be better, communicate."_

_"Why me? I don't want this!" Evren protested._

_"I pulled the string to keep Hermaeus Mora from falling apart and claiming the Shivering Isles for himself. That purpose is over. If you do not want this to continue then give the string to me and I shall break it," Mephala hissed, "but beware for what that means. It will not undo the building of emotions and they will be free to flow and ebb how they see fit. It may not be the safest action."_

_"I am done being manipulated and lied to. If it puts my soul at risk, I don't care. Not anymore," Evren shoved the string into Mephala's hand. Mephala nodded and the string glowed brightly before it snapped._

_"You'll still have the bow but the string will have only the enchantments that the bow itself possessed now," Mephala sighed, "do not come back to me and beg for this action to be undone if you come to regret it. We are done here_."


	13. Chapter 13

Evren scowled as she was dragged out of her room by Sheogorath, "yep. Ya gonna live here, ya gotta work."

"Fine," Evren scowled and Sheogorath grinned.

"No go out there and guard the Fringe!" he exclaimed, shoving her out the door. Evren yelped and stood confused as the door slammed shut behind her. Evren let out a low grown and walked through Crucible grumpily. The light was dim as always as she continued West, though whether or not the Shivering Isles even had a working compass was unknown to her. More accurately, she would be traveling  _left_. Evren didn't understand why Sheogorath could just teleport there but decided he didn't  _because_  he could.

Among other wild reasons that he could somehow loop together such as "not enough cheese."

Evren chuckled to herself. The irritating prince was, at times, amusing. Haskill had agreed but shown no signs of actually sharing Sheogorath's fleeting feeling for him. Haskill had claimed he knew of Sheogorath's infatuation but had seen its result: the prince immediately changing his mind, growing bored, or completely forgetting altogether.

Still, Evren decided, there would be a hope for them yet. Evren made it to Passwall in record time and entered through one of the gates. The Gatekeeper looked up at her but otherwise ignored her. Evren shuddered and hurried past, walking through Passwall and wondering if she could meet Stanley. After a few minutes of searching, Evren entertained the idea that there was indeed no talking grapefruit in Passwall and left. She walked a dark path shaded by massive menacing mushrooms before she reached its end. The portal to Cyrodiil.

Evren grazed her fingers along the surface and yelped as her fingers turned grey and withered. Evren backed away and her fingers went back to normal. She curled them and glared at the portal, "damn you."

 

Evren sat there for hours, giving directions to Passwall to anyone insane enough to pass and kicking everybody else out. Evren didn't really need to sleep much here in the Shivering Isles and could keep this up for a while. That didn't mean she wasn't devastatingly bored. After a few days, Hermaeus Mora appeared, hovering around her.

"I was told you'd be guarding the door to Cyrodiil" he spoke.

"Yeah," Evren nodded and looked up at him. There was an awkward silence before Evren turned back to the door. "How goes your research?"

"I have found somebody with an unreadable fate, an albino Nord training at Winterhold. She will be graduating soon, I shall contact her then to see if she can help."

"Good," Evren smiled and let out a small sigh, "what's her name?"

Hermaeus Mora almost replied but was interrupted by a massive snake lunging at him. Hermaeus glared at it and flung it to the side with ease and it crashed into the ground. It quickly rose again and Evren took out her bow and shot the snake. The shadowy arrow pierced its neck and it let out an angry shriek. Evren leapt behind Hermaeus when the serpent dove for her and he defended her. The daedric snake was quickly slain and vanished back to Quagmire. Evren scowled and swung the longbow over her shoulder, looking up at Hermaeus.

"The string. How did you-"

"I had Mephala do it," Evren's scowl deepened.

"Thank you. But why do I not feel any different?"

"She said that the emotions would only be allowed to flow as they please," Evren shrugged.

"I see," he grumbled, surprisingly disappointed. Evren smiled slightly, glad to see he still cared about his free will. Granted, Evren wasn't surprised, him being Hermaeus Mora and all. "I hope they can then flow to something we can  _both_  accept."

"So do I," Evren nodded.

"What am I?" Evren stared at him, confused and he elaborated, "to you? I do not mean to ask you what I am emotionally, but literally."

"You're a daedric prince," Evren replied, "a demon, in the eyes of many. Perhaps they're simply upset that ye see through all of 'em, jealous even."

"And you?"

"Ya don't seem to be able to see through me. I could care less about what  _I_ can see. I believe ye to be simply confused to human morals," Evren answered him, completely honest, hinting even.

"What do you believe I meant?" Hermaeus let out a low growl and Evren flinched away, "I am well aware you heard that conversation. I had been hoping you wouldn't assume that it was to manipulate you, that you would perhaps know me well enough to know otherwise. You do not know my  _difficulties-_ "

Evren was backing away from the angry daedra, growing quite irritated herself before she snapped, interrupting him, "you daedra are just as blind to mortals as we are to you. Don't pretend we ever  _could_  know each other well enough or that you know  _my_  difficulties."

Hermaues glared at her and Evren refused to take it, fleeing into the Fringe. Guarding the gate to the Fringe was nobody's job, just the Gatekeeper's to guard the rest of it.

Evren could not sense the daedra following, a great relief to her nerves. The rest of the Fringe, however, was not so relieving. Evren found a small hole to curl up in. The eerie silence was destructive to her thoughts.  She was seeing shadows pace outside of her hiding spot, unsure if they were real or not. Evren didn't care. She would stay in that hole for a few more years if she had to.

She began hearing a low rumble of a growl and saw something red being dragged through the fallen, dead leaves. Suddenly, the red thing began lifting, the leaves falling off its sides as something seemed to emerge from its bloody cacoon. Evren's heart nearly stopped when it looked over at her hiding place, its sunken eyes distant to the point that Evren wasn't entirely sure what it was. Its had a long snout that stretched open like a flower as it hissed. It was not a sight she would like to see not one of the hunger, not here.

It tiptoed toward her, almost like a cartoon character. A hideous and deadly one at that. Evren gripped her dagger, ready for a fight. That was until she saw a few more of the bloody cacoons lifting up out of the grounds and beginning to tear open. Evren lunged out of her little den, slicing her dagger across the throat of the first hunger and running from the half a dozen or so that chased after her.

Evren wasn't that fast, but she was determined, slipping under dead trees and massive mushrooms. They easily caught up to her and the first pinned her to the ground. Evren shrieked as its fangs sunk into her shoulder. Evren continued to scream as the hunger mauled her, pinning her to the forest floor. Evren was bleeding quickly, her vision clouding over as everything faded into static.

_I'm sorry._

 

Hermaeus Mora teleported to New Sheoth when Evren ran away, glaring at Sheogorath. "Ah, it's good to see ya back, old pal!" Sheogorath explained, clapping his hands together, "what's new, old coot!?"

"I'm done," Hermaeus spat, maintaining his glare. Sheogorath drooped first then proceeded to let out a groan of disappointment.

"Couldn't do this to ya forever, eh?" Sheogorath shrugged suddenly, "I understand why she... might have had other ideas."

"I never trusted you, Sheogorath. I am well aware," Hermaeus replied flatly.

"Then ye shouldn't have left me alone," Sheogorath shrugged and laughed, "but fine! I'll let time go on just about as normal as normal goes around these parts. You go back to your hidy murky hole back in Apocrypha and think about the mistake you made."

"I do not take kindly to disrespect, Sheogorath," Hermaeus hissed angrily and Sheogorath leaned toward him, poking his massive eye.

"What're ye gonna do 'bout it lad? It's not exactly a contest of knowledge," Sheogorath grinned and Hermaeus Mora pushed him away, "now get outa here!"

 Herma Mora complied angrily, returning to his realm. Miraak stood to attention, glaring with resentment through his mask. "I take it that it did not go well...  _master?_ " Miraak inquired. Herma Mora glared back at his servant. Miraak gave a respectful nod, "I see, Master. But you  _are_  fickle."

"You've lasted this long, Miraak," Herma Mora growled. The loyalty of his servant was certainly questionable. Miraak could hide nothing from Hermaeus but the mortal provided entertainment at times. With the issue of Evren, he also provided an ear for Hermaeus to complain to. Miraak was used to that, grateful that Herma Mora's wrath was pointed toward him less often. No, Herma Mora, to Miraak at least, seemed to be frequently angry at himself. This was not one of those days.

"I understand your threat and I refrain," Miraak apologized, or rather his version of the action, "I suppose you are going to-"

"I found her guarding the gate to Cyrodiil," Hermaeus Mora started his rant.

"-I thought so," Miraak muttered.

"She just assumed the meaning of my actions, that I was trying to make her... love me," Herma Mora trailed off, never liking to say that word.  _Too much emotion_. It wasn't like him. "I had Sheogorath reset the flow of time in the Shivering Isles and he admitted into tricking her. So, I'm not sure who I should be enraged at for this."

"I have no advice to the Prince of the Unknown," Miraak shook his head, "romance was never my strong point."

"I had noticed, despite your attempts while you lived," Hermaeus Mora glared and Miraak returned that glare.

"I suppose it's something we can both agree on: romance is neither my fortitude nor yours, my Lord."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermaeus Mora had spent plenty of time researching how to free Evren but to even think about her at this point was exhausting. Still, Hermaeus couldn't help but feel that there was something underlying in Evren, partial justification for her suspicion other than Sheogorath. Hermaeus Mora despised that daedra, more than he had previously thought possible. When he felt a presence intruding in Apochrypha, he was about ready to slay them where they stood. Hermaeus Mora was no fool, however; he could not kill Sheogorath so easily.

"Why are you here, in my realm?" Hermaeus Mora glared and Sheogorath crossed his arms.

"Well, if you're going to be so  _rude_ , maybe I should just-"

"Apologies," Hermaeus Mora cut him off, not caring how spiteful he sounded. Sheogorath glared back and grimaced.

"I figured you'd want to talk to our starry serpent, considering she's in pretty bad condition. However, ye seem pretty occupied with yer mopin' so I think I will take my leave," Sheogorath snapped at him.

"What happened?" Hermaeus Mora spoke suddenly.

"Got attacked, Hunger. Fatal wounds might trap her in the Isles forever," Sheogorath smirked.

"What have you done?"

"This time? Nothing that I know of. Not my fault, I swear," Sheogorath lifted his hands in surrender, "so? You comin'?"

"Of course I shall," Hermaeus Mora snorted and entered the Shivering Isles yet again. He found Evren unconscious, her wounds currently being treated by a healer. He hurried to her side and found her almost unrecognizable, if not for her soul. That shattered energy was still the same, still there. Despite the chunks of flesh missing, this was still Evren.  _Starry serpent, so Sheogorath actually did some sort of research_. That was strange. He felt something jabbing at his essence, seeing her like this.

  _Was I too harsh? Did this happen because of me_ _?_

"Mortals are funny, aren't they? So driven by their emotions, it tends to get them killed. She's lucky," Sheogorath warned.

"I am inclined to agree," he sighed. Hermaeus Mora could heal Evren, though only her physical wounds. But he, in truth, couldn't. If he didn't submit to Sheogorath's urge for amusement, he might kill her right then and there. Herma Mora would not allow that under any circumstance. Sheogorath left him alone with her and he listened to her shallow breathing, her weak heartbeat. He watched her soul struggling to hold onto its body.

 _She's dying._ _This is my fault. Evren, I am sorry._

He didn't know if he actually should've been sorry for her running away. He knew he had every right to be angry. Hermaeus never wanted Evren to die though. Okay, actually he had but that was two years ago. They were friends now, the closest most daedra could ever get to a mortal. And yet here Hermaeus Mora was, infatuated and in love with her, despite how much it hurt him, how much  _she_  hurt him.

He remained by Evren's side, desperate for her to awaken. It would be a long time so he instead focused on just her, her freckles and bloodstained caramel hair, beautiful in the more subtle ways due to the ruggedness that fit her strangely well. He often wondered how much sleep she lost on a normal day, the bags under her eyes. He had always noticed features such as these, it was in his nature. However, to actually care about them was not.

He didn't know how long he was by her side before she stirred slightly. A hazel, bloodshot eye flickered open, staring at him as it teared up. Evren wheezed as if just opening a single eye was too painful. The other eye was swollen shut, just increasing her pain.

"I'm sorry," Hermaeus Mora stated and she forced a slight smile, closing her eye again. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt, almost die. That doesn't mean your actions sit well with me, that doesn't mean I am not angry."

"Understood," she rasped, and a tear pricked her eye when she spoke. Evren shuddered and he rested a tentacle beside her head, "sorry. Drop it?"

"For now. You need rest and healing. But I will not 'drop it,'" Hermaeus Mora refused and Evren replied with a sigh.

"Pain," she muttered.

"Then don't speak. Go back to sleep," he suggested and she refused, opening her good eye again.

"I wish I knew... how to return your feelings," Evren muttered and Hermaeus's essence became tense.

"A topic for another time. You need rest and healing," his eye twitched in annoyance. He didn't want Evren talking about this. He wanted her to drop it. What a good example he was, "but you're still here, with me. That's enough."

"Is it?" Evren asked.

"Yes," he lied.

 

Evren was in too much pain to feel dead. Sadly. Evren was angry, raging, guilty. She had ruined everything and almost died because she ran from it afterward. She never wanted anybody to be hurt but her suspicious behavior got the best of her.

_I knew what would happen. The fuck is wrong with me?_

_Shouldn't even be a question. I know the answer._

Evren wished Hermaeus would leave, get out of her sight. She just wished she could suffer alone. A perfect world would be where he didn't care about her, where she hadn't gone off to be a merchant, and if she could burn that damn journal of hers. Worthless. All of her hopes for her future had been drowned. With luck, so would she. Hermaeus was a stubborn Prince. He wouldn't leave her after her injuries. That would be the death of him, or perhaps the death of everybody around him.

Evren didn't know how long he'd stayed by her side but she knew it was too long. He needed to leave for the good of both of them. "Hermaeus?" she whimpered. His one, giant green eye turned to meet hers. "When are ya gonna leave? I mean, ya've been here a while."

"I should leave soon," Hermaeus agreed, "I will leave my servant, Miraak with you. Please, avoid Sheogorath at all costs."

"I know," Evren cringed, and the cut along her lip stung, "promise I'll stay 'way. He scares me; he's saner than he is?"

"None of us may ever know," Hermaues replied, "he is not the original Sheogorath, hence why you saw Jyggalag in the same room as him. It's completely possible that he is not insane like his predecessor, though unlikely."

"Thank ya," Evren scowled, "for coming. I know I pissed ya."

"You did," Hermaeus glared, "but while some of that is directed at you, my hate is more pointed towards Sheogorath. Beware Miraak as well. His loyalty is questionable. He won't turn against you, I know him. He wants out of Apocrypha and the Shivering Isles will be a vacation to him."

Evren smiled, "still hate ya."

"Perhaps that's for the best," Hermaeus agreed, "but I will be here for you regardless, star serpent."

"What?"

"Your name, it is the dragon of the stars," Hermaeus hummed, "you will find meaning to it. I trust that."

"Back to being vague, hidin' things?" Evren glared.

"No. I can tell you only what I can see and even the present is blurry," Hermaeus drooped, "I should leave you now. Miraak will arrive shortly."

"Bye," Evren nodded, still in pain. Hermaeus Mora vanished, replaced by a masked man. Evren glared at him, inspecting the golden seeker mask. His green robes cloaked him well. Evren cared little. Miraak remained silent, also not caring. Evren went back to sleep.

 

Evren found her strength to limp around New Sheoth, but never went further than the hallway. Miraak followed, glaring at everything around him. "Not used to being outta Apocrypha, eh?" Evren muttered.

"Indeed," Miraak hummed, "I'd rather be on Solstheim than here."

Evren scoffed, "I'd rather be  _anywhere_  other than here. Terrible. I've been here two years and don't get used to it."

"You believe I enjoy Apocrypha?" Miraak glared.

"Ah, no. With what the Old Squid Guy told me, ye can't stand it there or em, for that matter," Evren smirked, "can't blame ya, either. He really can be a shit."

"You insult him openly," Miraak chuckled, "unwise."

"Nah, that's how I befriended em. Pissin' him off, it's perfect," Evren laughed and shook her head, "nah, he was just stuck with me for a while, figured he should stop hatin' me and get used to me. Didn't work. His sister decided to pull his strings. Not good for me."

"He told me," Miraak nodded, "thank you for that. He now has someone else to be angry over instead of me."

Evren frowned, "I love'm in all but he'd be a terrible master."

"You love him?"

"Platonically. He's got another idea," Evren shook her head, "respects my choice but needs to get over me."

"Why should he?" Miraak asked and Evren froze, glaring, "he has a choice."

"I'm not worth it," Evren frowned, "I'm not gonna share his feelings. I try hard enough not to."

"I see," Miraak hummed, squinting through his mask, "you fight your feelings?"

"Do it with everybody," Evren shrugged, "he's gotten pretty high up on my list. It's not a good thing for me."

"Why?"

"Because I hate it when people care about me," Evren grimaced, "it makes me feel like I don't have to care for myself. That's why I ran away from home, why I try to chase everybody off. If I let somebody else love me, I forget to do it myself."

Miraak placed a gloved hand on Evren's head, "if you want, I could hate you."

Evren laughed, grinning, "nah. You seem like a good fellow to be around. As long as you keep hatin' everything else, eh?"

 


	15. Chapter 15

Evren was running around in no time. Hiding in Dementia with Miraak to avoid Sheogorath. They sat together at the edge of a murky stream, with the sky as gray as ever above them. "So, ya think we can hide forever?" Evren gasped for breath as she slung her bow over her shoulder, "the daedra here are getting more and more aggressive. Besides, he knows where we are. This is his realm."

"You are correct to believe we cannot hide," Miraak glared off into the woods, seeing a few Hunger approaching, "Zul Mey Gut (hey, slug-breath)!"

The Hunger ran towards the tree behind them, confused. Miraak chuckled, "let's go. Unless you want to take them."

"Let's take em," Evren pulled out her bow, notching an arrow and focusing. Miraak nodded and waited for her. She loosed the arrow and it sunk into the first Hunger's side. They all ran towards the pair and Miraak took out his sword. Swinging it, the sword grew in length, lashing out as a long tentacle. It struck the other two while Evren took out her dagger and stabbed the last one through the neck. "Really should go. You shouting probably called all sorts of things."

Miraak agreed and they left, perfectly ready for another fight. "Also, 'hey, slug-breath?' What type o' insult's that?" Evren raised a brow.

"Not one I can actually control. A more useless shout for my purposes," Miraak grimaced behind his mask as they hurried towards the Emeon Sea. They made it to the Emeon Sea in what was probably a few days but both had lost the need to sleep. They talked very little to each other, usually curt in their interactions. Evren preferred this. It was easier for her, helped her. This was what she liked in her friends: grumpy people who didn't feel the need to talk all of the time.

Evren hummed to herself as they collapsed at the Emeon beaches. "What's Apocrypha even like?" Evren muttered.

"Not my favorite place," Miraak tilted his mask down, clearly glaring at the ground, "the sky is green, ocean is green, the ground is black. Tentacles try to kill you wherever you go. The walls are just books, takes a lot of practice to get one out without the wall falling down."

Evren raised a brow and Miraak only nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Hermaeus Mora wasn't too happy the first few times," Miraak muttered, "gave up trying to help me and just gave me a better spell for telekinesis. I can't say I've had the worst of my memories there. I used to enjoy my stay, however much I could. Hermaeus Mora did save my life. I was about to lose a battle that had lasted far too long. He brought me to Apocrypha. I would have rather Vahlok killed me."

"Hermaeus Mora won't let ya go, eh?" Evren scoffed and Miraak tilted his head.

"I pledged my loyalty to him. With how his mind works, I'm soulbound to Apocrypha. What I want is to return home to Solstheim," Miraak replied, "to rule Solstheim. They don't like me there, either."

Evren nodded slowly, "I felt trapped once. When I escaped, I thought I was free. Now I'm here. I hate it where I'm forced to stay too. Sometimes, home seems like it'd be better."

"Shit sucks," Miraak agreed, "what was your home?"

"Some obscure islands south of High Rock that nobody's really heard of," Evren nodded, "had a bunch of responsibility there, was expected to eventually be a leader, have dignity. I ran away from that. Preferred poetry and adventure to politics and shitty businessmen. Sounds appealing now."

"You told Hermaeus Mora?"

"Don't need to," Evren shook her head and threw a piece of wood into the waters, only able to watch the wood drift back, "he knows everythin'."

"He's a recluse, can't stand mortals," Miraak nodded, "I know that damn squid more than I'd like. I can tell you that in his one, giant eye, he prefers you. Good insult, by the way. It gave me something to use against him for a while."

Evren laughed and stood up, "well, I know we came all this way but I need to show ya a little somethin' all the way across this gulf," Evren pointed North, towards the Fringe. "It's something ye need to see."

Miraak stood up as well, curious. "I was just about to go after the new Dragonborn when Hermaeus Mora sent me here, you know. I don't know his name. I didn't care." Miraak followed Evren back the way they'd come.

"If your so disloyal, why does Hermaeus Mora bother to keep you?" Evren asked, keeping her eyes focused ahead.

"I'm the First Dragonborn. It makes my servitude quite the bragging point," Miraak held his head high, "another reason I can't let him get to the Last Dragonborn first." Evren nodded and they continued North, heading back along Pinnacle Road. After a long way of walking, they made it. Evren brought her furry hood over her head and continued, brushing a bit of dirt off of the wool. They walked through cautiously, ignoring the settlement.

"Old Herma Mora can't see what's happening here. Once you enter the Shivering Isles, your future is obscure to him," Evren explained, keeping her voice low. They walked downhill, along a road as they stood at the gate to Cyrodiil. Miraak was frozen like a board. Evren grinned and took her hood off, poking him.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"It's the portal to Nirn. Cyrodiil, to be specific," Evren gestured to it, "just because I may or may not like Hermaeus Mora doesn't mean I won't help ya out. So?"

"I can't leave you alone here," Miraak glared, "Hermaeus Mora really would kill me."

"He can't do that on Nirn, remember?" Evren scoffed.

"No. Other Princes can't emerge into Nirn. He can, somehow," Miraak shook his head, "perhaps it is his connection to Akatosh that made the outcome of the Oblivion Crisis nothing to him."

"I see you're up to date on what happens outside of Apocrypha, at least," Evren shrugged, "besides, you're clean. The Shivering Isles does some weird shit, apparently."

"What about you?" Miraak hummed, obviously going to step through.

"I can't go through there. I've lived here for what, two or three years already? I'll be fine," Evren smiled. Miraak sighed.

"I am forever in your debt. If you ever find your way out, maybe visit in Solstheim, huh?" Miraak requested. Evren nodded eagerly and watched Miraak leave. She didn't have to know him for long to know that he needed this. For Evren's entire life, she'd been struggling against the confines of her humanity, in a desperate search for freedom and strength. She was nobody to hold another back from achieving it. Her hand grazed the portal, burning. Evren hummed and decided it didn't hurt too badly this time. Her fingers turned from gray back to their normal color.

Deciding that being stupid would be worth it despite any potential outcome, Evren took a few deep breathes and took off in a sprint. She slammed into the portal and her mouth stretched open in silent agony. Light flared over her as it felt like her flesh peeled off and the white light flickered into darkness.

 

Hermaeus Mora had healed after a month and was able to return, visit Evren and make sure Miraak hadn't run off. While he wasn't eager to see his old servant again, he always looked forward to returning to Evren, even if she killed him. He quickly created a portal and emerged into Sheogorath's realm. He was already at New Sheoth and already something seemed wrong.

As usual.

Hermaeus drifted through the doorway, seeing Sheogorath lazily sprawled across his throne. Sheogorath stood immediately. "What happened?" Hermaeus glared.

"Evren tried jumping through that little portal, it seems," Sheogorath shrugged, "come on."

Hermaeus floated after Sheogorath before entering the room he'd seen her in last. Evren had healed from her previous wounds. What he saw this time was something far worse. Hermaeus immediately turned to Sheogorath, ready to murder the madman.

"Found her like this," Sheogorath grinned, "Miraak's gone, too. Doubt it's his fault, actually. She probably helped him."

Just the fact the Sheogorath seemed to try to be manipulating Hermaeus into believing that made Hermaeus decide that it wasn't the case. Sheogorath turned his face away from Hermaeus, keeping his smirk out of view. "Don't know where Evren is. If her spirit was here, it would have just entered her body."

"You're telling me she's on Nirn?" Hermaeus asked.

"No," Sheogorath shook his head, "her body can't exit the Isles, why should her spirit emerge in the mortal plane?"

"So where is she?" Hermaeus asked.

"Ya see, that might be an issue..."

 

Evren slowly peeled her eyes opened and wondered where in Oblivion she was. She was certain she was still in Oblivion, at lease, but it certainly wasn't the Shivering Isles. A crack of thunder pierced through the sky and the dark, menacing forest became a dark, smelly cave. That was all Evren needed to know to realize where she was.

"Well shit," Evren looked up at the massive, red-eyed snake glaring down at her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Well shit," Evren stared, eyes wide. The snake began splitting in two in a bloody mess as a young woman emerged, wearing a long, tattered dress with a set of armor draped over it. Her helmet was a skull that resembled a dremora's helmet. It wasn't these things that bothered her but rather her strange childish aura and the fact that she was disturbingly tall.

"Fear me, Mortal," Vaermina snarled, "I do not know how you have entered my realm, but it is irrelevant. You are here now and you are mine."

Evren looked around, frantic. "Wrong," she hissed and took a run for it, knowing well she couldn't escape Vaermina in her own realm. She was just interested in pissing the Dreamweaver off. Sure enough, she was torn from the ground and flung through the air by Vaermina's telepathic grip. "What do ye wanna do?" Evren sneered and crossed her arms, dangling in the air. "I've nothing better to do, anyway. Wanna see who can hold their beer the longest?"

Vaermina didn't look amused but was clearly confused. Perfect for Evren's purposes. However, what was not perfect for her purposes was Vaermina's reply, "I am immortal. I cannot get drunk."

"Fine, such a spoilsport," Evren smirked. This resulted in her being smashed against one of the caves rocky walls. Evren screamed out in pain as she dropped to the ground. "What now?"

"Fool, do you believe you can disrespect me?" Vaermina snarled and held her up by the throat.

"You trapped me in the Shivering Isles against my will," Evren glared, the lack of air not bothering her ethereal form, "is it really disrespect or is it self-respect?"

 

Hermaeus Mora had left Septimus Signus to fend for himself and didn't bother to try and find Miraak. The only thing he was really concerned about was finding Evren. He was tempted to go to Vaermina but doubted Evren would end up there. Instead, he found himself in the Soul Cairn, seeking the Ideal Masters for answers.

He drifted through the realm, searching for one of the giant purple crystals that they would speak through.

When he found one, he was the first to speak, "Ideal Masters, I request aid."

"What do you want, Daedra?" only one of them replied through the crystal.

"I have temporarily misplaced a soul and am seeking her out. Her writings have fallen from my eye," Hermaeus replied.

"What is her name?"

"Evren Katirci. She had been trapped in the Shivering Isles for years but her soul has vanished," Hermaeus Mora explained to them, growing impatient over a tiny portion of time.

"We can retrieve her from wherever she may be. And what do you have to give us?" the Ideal Master hissed.

"What do you want?" Hermaeus stopped himself from growling.

"The destruction of Mehrunes Dagon."

 

Evren didn't regret what she said, even as Vaermina began crushing her. Evren squirmed and whimpered, knowing that her lack of regret only angered Vaermina more. She had no doubt that she'd be regretting her words soon but now wasn't the time. 

"You will suffer as I use you to manipulate my enemy, and then when I am done, you will  _die_ ," Vaermina snarled, "do you understand this, Mortal? You are merely a tool in my grasp. Nothing more."

"A broken tool is a useless one," Evren spat and screamed when Vaermina continued to crush her.

"You were a broken tool long before I met you. It makes no difference to that  _demon_."

"You can threaten me all you want but when you threaten him, I will never comply," Evren tilted her chin up, knowing that Vaermina couldn't kill her if she wasn't attached to her body. Evren would not let anything happen to her friend, especially since now, she had begun to miss him more than ever.

 

Hermaeus Mora knew that only the Ideal Masters could take it from there. After a name had fallen from the books, Hermaeus Mora would not be able to find them. Therefore, the search for her soul was best left in their care. He had found Miraak along the roads in Cyrodiil but didn't appear to the clueless Dragonborn. Instead, he went to check up on the obscure white-haired mage he had decided might be able to help him.

The Ideal Masters would search for Evren as promised. They didn't like crossing him. While they worked, Hermaeus Mora busied himself with finding out how he would defeat Mehrunes Dagon.

He had no doubt the mage would help of her own accord. Her companion was clearly tempted by the Exalted and Most Puissant Lord. Hermaeus Mora had no doubt that she would be forced to come to him. Her fate was obscure, however, and Hermaeus Mora knew that he would have to keep a close eye on her, protect his potential new champion. Granted, she was usually powerful enough to do that on her own.

 _Kaanviing_.

It did not take him long to find out what she was. He had known for most of his life, but even the meaning of Kaanviing confused him. Nevertheless, he was determined to find out just how he would battle Mehrunes Dagon, though it wouldn't be the first Daedric Prince he had absorbed.

 

Evren found herself cold, in the dark. Her thoughts were clouded by Hermaeus Mora and Miraak. They'd been the only good things in her life for years. Still, there was something else she desperately missed, something farther in the past. There were few memories and many of them reminded Evren why she left. She was trapped in her old home with all the expectation. Evren hated being royalty, though that title had long been lost on her. She disgraced her family when she ran to High Rock and joined that Khajiit caravan.

Still, Evren had had a family and they were all just as stubborn as their surnames suggested. Evren smiled slightly, knowing the memories eased the ever-changing nightmares around her.

 

_Evren winced as her brother tugged at her hair. The comb was raking painfully through the long locks. Long hair was Evren's bane but it was just another thing expected of her, just another right taken away._

_"Stay still," Tugrul groaned as he pulled her hair again and stuck a pin in it, "there. All done."_

_Evren stood up and thanked her pale brother, "now that's over with, ye wanna dally?"_

_"Eh, good idea," Tugrul chuckled, "ye're such a difficulty though. I'll go check to see if they're expectin' us eh?" Tugrul reappeared quickly and shrugged. "We're good for at least 'nother five minutes."_

_"Good, I hate the damn job," Evren smirked and twirled her circlet around her finger, "I mean, I could just break this and whoops, looks like our dear Princess might not be available."_

_"Father'd be pissed though," Tugrul shrugged, "best be careful, eh? That old man ain't got nothin on ya when it comes to the weird shit this family does."_

_Evren scoffed, "really, Brother? Ye think I'm a deserving, and good Princess, ready to be a Queen?"_

_"Oh, Divines, no," Tugrul wrinkled his nose, "your shit."_

_"So are you," Evren grinned, glaring, "I mean, where's that person who's going to marry me, cherish me, and wrap me in his arms as I wonder how the fuck I ended up in this dump?"_

_"Your suitor can do that," Tugrul shook his head, "why do ya think I'm helpin' ye get outta here? I want ya to find a man, not the other way 'round." Evren nodded slowly, her smile faltering._ Oh right, just another reason she left. Should she have admitted she loved her brother? Maybe. Did she ever actually need to? No. Tugrul would have ascended above their parents by now but that was no longer her concern. Evren was an adult now and she had found her own purpose journeying across random terrain in search of coin and fun.

Now, Evren couldn't even do that. It was a pity, really. Now, Evren was stuck in Quagmire with a brat of a Daedra. If anything, Evren just wanted to go have some strawberry tarts with Sheogorath and Haskill again, have a chat with that giant eyeball. Evren looked up, her bruises and scratches aching. She was sure she would be in just another place again, more disgusting than the last.

She pushed herself to her feet and glared at her surroundings. It had been a while and yet still, the thunder had not signaled the change in her surroundings. Perhaps the next would be better or worse. Evren could keep this up for a while, if only because she was more in her thoughts than in Quagmire. After hearing something in the bushes, Evren was quick to point her arrow at it.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Surely it was a lot. She saw one of the Hunger emerging, knowing well they shouldn't be in Quagmire. It lunged for her and she released a shadowy arrow. It pierced the daedra, killing it.

The thunder crackled and everything shifted again. Evren promptly vomited all over the edge of the cliff.  Looking down, she saw crackling beings scurrying up the stone wall towards her. Ready to run, she turned to see that she was trapped up there. So, Evren ran along the ledge, feeling feet grabbing at her.

She screamed when she was dragged down and fell over the ledge. Thunder cracked again when she found herself in some fields. She recognized this tundra and shot up. A snake slithered around her, glaring suspiciously. "What is this, Mortal?" Vaermina hissed.

"Not sure," Evren muttered and walked along the grasses. Vaermina slithered up her leg and perched on her shoulders. She was by Whiterun and the guards she walked by did not notice her or Vaermina. "So Vaermina, ya still sure about keeping me trapped in Quagmire?"

Vaermina remained silent, slapping Evren with her tail.

 

The Last Dragonborn glared at the bubbling red energy before him. "What now, Dagon?" Gunnar scowled, "I already told you I'm not going to do what you want."

"Hermaeus Mora has made an enemy out of me, one he shall indeed regret. I will give you power, strength, and a form more fitting for your dragon blood," Mehrunes Dagon offered, "Hermaeus Mora wishes to make Arcelia his Champion to destroy me. You need me, Gunnar."

"No," Gunnar spat.

"Yes," Mehrunes Dagon hissed and Gunnar screamed out in pain.

" _Od... Ah Viing!"_


	17. Chapter 17

Vaermina had been silent for a while, not caring enough to put in any input on the situation. Evren wondered Skyrim, invisible to everyone. Evren hummed to herself. When Vaermina twitched, Evren hummed louder, smirking. "Mortal," Vaermina warned and Evren quickly stopped humming. She saw on the road outside of the city and stared to the east. She saw a small white dragon flying towards Whiterun and squinted, beginning to see a white-haired mage perched upon him. Evren's eyes widened, hoping that that was indeed the mage that Hermaeus Mora claimed could set her free. She shot to her feet and stared. "Perhaps you should try shooting them down," Vaermina sneered.

Evren took out her bow and tilted it up, sending a dark arrow flying into the white dragon and lodging into his foot. The dragon yelped and the mage looked down, her hand flaring red twice. The dragon growled and sped up. She sent two at them again and missed.

"Perhaps your aim isn't as good as it used to be," Vaermina scoffed.

Evren didn't care, only wanting to be noticed. She sent a stream of arrows there way, one of which lodging in the dragon's snout. "Faaz nah!" the dragon snarled and flew over the walls.

"Dammit, you okay?" the mage asked.

"Yes, Kaanviing. I will live a while yet," the dragon chuckled as the guards panicked. The small dragon stopped flying and hovered, watching the guards.

"Peace! I am a traveler! This dragon is safe!" the mage called out as the guards fire arrows at them, one hitting its target.

"Drem!" the dragon snarled, "joorre, stop this nonsense! I will not hurt any of you, I suggest you return the favor."

"What is happening, actually?" Vaermina hummed, "it's quite odd watching this without anybody even feeling my presence."

"Do ya really think ye make that much of an impression?" Evren snorted and crossed her arms, continuing to watch the strange argument she saw. Of course, it was probably only that strange because it included a mage riding a dragon. During the small time Evren and Vaermina bickered, the dragon had already been led past.

"Zu'u vat kul," the dragon snorted and flew over the wall. Evren slung her bow over her shoulder and jogged up to the gates. About to grab them, Evren failed and only walked through.

"That works," Evren shrugged and hurried to see the dragon landing. She sprinted past the market square and watched as the mage dismounted him, pulling out arrows. When she got to the arrow in his foot that Evren had fired and kneeled, pulling out. The dragon yelped as the mage inspected the arrow. Dust fell off around it before it fell through the mage's grasp. Evren walked over and took it off the ground, returning it to her quiver.

The dragon shook his neck and hummed, "ah, yes, those ones were far more a pain, but best not waste time. I will wait here."

"I'll be back," the mage nodded and entered the temple. Evren didn't bother opening the door and simply walked on through. The mage was standing over a sick and crying woman.

"I know it hurts, but this traveler is not our lady, Kynareth," the priestess of Kynareth cooed, pressing a glowing hand against the woman., "rest and you will be well soon."

The mage sighed and placed her hand against the sickly's forehead, closing her eyes. Light flowed down her arm and the patient's breathing smooth. "I am still a healer," the mage replied, feeding the woman a potion.

The priestess was immediately hostile, "what are you feeding her? She is too jittery to swallow in her current state, you could kill her."

"My healing spell is made to calm the patient as well as heal," Arcelia hummed, her green eyes flashing slightly.

"Ah, yes, I can tell you're a mage by your robes, a talented one no doubt. What brings you here unless you are looking to become a priestess?" the woman in the orange robes asked.

"I am looking to learn, though I'm afraid I have little time to do so," the mage sighed, "I wish I had more time to stay and help heal, but I have things to attend to."

"Isn't this the mortal that old Hermaeus Mora has been staring at?" Vaermina hissed.

Evren shrugged and watched the interaction."Very well, but first, my name is Danica Pure-Spring," the Nord spoke, "now what do you wish to know?"

"I am Arcelia, and I need to know about trees. Specifically, one who is connected with Kynareth," Arcelia replied.

"Well the Gildergreen for one, though it's not much to look at right now. To the east of here is a hidden grove where the Eldergleam resides. It's the oldest living thing in Skyrim. Maybe all of Tamriel. Our tree here in the city was grown from a cutting of that tree. You can still feel the glory of the mother tree through it. Even its name is an echo."

"Where can I find Eldergleam?" Arcelia asked.

"Depends, why do you need to know?" Danica crossed her arms.

"Because if it's the oldest living thing in Skyrim, you may not be my only source. I have an issue that has come up and I need to go there," Arcelia said, "so please, I do not have much time and I'm pretty sure the Eldergleam's fate is tied to this task of mine."

Vaermina's eyes sparked, "I shall leave you to your solitude for a while, Mortal." Evren quickly grabbed the servant by the neck but it only vanished.

"Damn you!" Evren snarled.

"Very well," Danica sighed, "the Eldergleam is in a cavern in southeastern Eastmarch. I can feel that you mean well, but you'd best be on your way if you want to make it there by noon of tomorrow."

"Thank you, and farewell. I promise you this was not useless," Arcelia sighed in relief.

"Good travels then," Danica stared as Arcelia left, completely unaware that Evren followed. Arcelia immediately turned to her dragon friend.

"Did it go well, Kaanviing?" the dragon asked with a yawn. Arcelia chuckled, patting his neck.

"Yes, but you seem tired, Mallokun," Arcelia sighed.

"Bored, actually," Mallokun stood, lifting his belly from the ground. Arcelia sighed, gripping Mallokun by the horns and hoisting herself up. Mallokun took flight unsteadily and began flying back east, leaving Evren stranded and unsure of what to do.

 

Hermaeus Mora hovered in Apocrypha, speaking with one of his dremora. "Yes, my Lord," the dremora bowed as he was summoned away. Hermaues Mora followed as the dremora let out a small scream of frustration. Hermaeus watched, unseen by the eyes of his potential allies.

"I need you to tell me something," Arcelia said, "who is the one looking to destroy the Eldergleam?" The dremora remained silent. Arcelia sighed, "well?"

"My loyalty to my Lord is stronger than my bind to you, mortal," the dremora snapped back. Annoyed by the dremora's lack of compliance, Hermaeus Mora slowly dug a tentacle into the dremora's side, digging in painfully.

"We are not," Paarthurnax stepped forwards and the dremora stared blankly, too focused on the pain in his side, "hin rotte tahrodiis."

"Zu'u ni faas oblaan," the dremora spoke back in the dragon tongue, causing all of their own eyes to widen, "I am told to have you return to Septimus Signus. Keep in my master's good graces, and you may receive help."

"I need to know more," Arcelia said. The dremora drew his weapon.

"Another who seeks death!" the dremora yelled and Arcelia prepared to attack when the dremora hurried past her. She realized Paarthurnax and Mallokun were also attacking, not the dremora but a short goblin-like daedra with a toothy grin. The daedra dodged most attacks while the dremora yelled at it.

"Damn scamps," Arcelia muttered, using the wind to hold it still. It held no fear in its eyes as the dremora lunged forward, slicing his great sword through the scamp.

"No match at all," the dremora smirked. Mallokun glared at him. The dremora groaned and rolled his eyes before fading away. Arcelia sighed.

"To the north it is," Arcelia sighed. "Septimus Signus became maddened after reading the Elder Scroll, but he is not a servant of Molag Bal or Mehrunes Dagon. That is clear. Maybe Sheogorath. At this point, it wouldn't be much of  a surprise." The dragons remained silent. Mallokun sighed.

"I cannot carry you anymore for a while, Kaanviing. Ride Paarthurnax or we should rest," Mallokun yawned. Arcelia nodded, patting his neck. Mallokun closed his eyes. "Rest it is. Paaz vulon."

Losing interest, Hermaeus Mora reappeared in Septimus Signus's Outpost. He felt no need or desire to speak to the madman at the moment. Instead, he curled up and let himself lose time for a small while. Arcelia made it there, spoke to Septimus Signus, and was leaving when Hermaeus appeared as a purple void in the entrance.

"Come closer," Hermaeus Mora spoke, forcing himself to keep up his usual appearance to mortals, "bask in my presence."

"Hermaeus Mora, correct?" Arcelia glared and Hermaeus Mora was forced to think for a small second, his mind taking less time to do so than what he'd need. He could have sworn Arcelia was Evren's opposite but perhaps not completely.

"I am the guardian of the unseen, and knower of the unknown," Hermaeus Mora confirmed, "I have been watching you, mortal. Most impressive."

_"That's like, the opposite of what ya told me," Evren groaned, surprised that her presence wasn't noticed._

"What do you want of me?" Arcelia asked.

"Your continuing aid to Septimus renders him increasingly obsolete," Hermaeus Mora explained, feeling her increasing irritation. "He has served me well, but his time is nearing its end. Once that infernal lockbox is opened, he will have exhausted his usefulness to me. When that time comes,  _you_ shall take his place as my emissary. What say you?"

_"Oh don't worry. It's not like what he asked of me. I actually got trapped in another realm for two fucking years. I'd consider this a vacation," Evren scoffed._

"I have little choice, don't I?" Arcelia asked through gritted teeth.

"Indeed. Speak with me when the box has been opened, and all shall be revealed," Hermaeus Mora agreed and disappeared.

"There ya go, vanishin again. I probably should have shot you first since you're clearly unaware that I'm gone. What're ya even doin?" Evren rambled as Arcelia left without her. "No, wait! I mean, I know ya can't hear me and all but... you're gone."


	18. Chapter 18

When Evren gave up, she just sat there, listening to the madman rant to himself and acting as if it was more than that. At this point, she wouldn't mind if Vaermina came back. That would be quite helpful. Evren failed at sleeping, possibly because she rarely felt the need to anymore in the last few years. So, instead, Evren was met with a growing headache, soothed only by the fact that Septimus could sleep. She wasn't sure if he was helping her sanity or destroying it. At least it was someone she could pretend to talk to.

Evrendidn't remember the Shivering Isles being this weird.

It was a while before she heard Arcelia return, a presence she found herself looking forward to. "I've brought you the blood you require," Arcelia sighed, handing over the weird spiky box that Septimus had given her. 

"I can almost," Septimus trailed off, "hear them. I feel their life energy. Come, I will make the mixture." Septimus inspected the box and suddenly injected himself in the chest with it. Arcelia backed away, eyes wide.

"I've seen crazier," Evren hummed.

He approached the lockbox which opened, revealing a surprisingly long tunnel upwards. The mage followed Septimus, standing at the edge of the tunnel as he hurried down the steep stairs and to a pedestal. Septimus began speaking, unaware he was floating upwards. "What is this, i-it's just a book? I can see-"

"Hermaeus?" Evren tilted her head, humming. A shock ran through Septimus's body and he fell apart into a pile of ashes. Hermaeus Mora appeared as a purple void again, blocking Evren's view of Arcelia.

"Come, my champion," Hermaeus hummed.

"What now?" Arcelia muttered, distraught.

"Yeah, I didn't like him either," Evren smiled slightly.

"Now you have my Oghma Infinium. It contains the knowledge of the ages as revealed to Xarxes, my loyal servant. For hundreds of years, it's been shut away from the world. Septimus was a useful tool for unleashing it. Now it's in your hands. Let us work wonders together," Hermaeus Mora drawled. Evren burst out laughing.

"You do not hear how much he hated saying that," Evren grinned, growing even more amused by this. She still hated it.

"There is one thing," Arcelia spoke suddenly.

"I know what it is you seek. Mehrunes Dagon. He is the one you search for. It is the Dragonborn who serves him now, though that is no longer your friend, in mind or body," Hermaeus Mora explained, "I chose you over him for a reason. They have taken up residence in Jurgen Windcaller's crypt, Ustengrav, northeast of Morthal. Your use to me has not faded. Go. I will be watching."

"Is that the reason you chose her?" Evren's eyes widened. The Wretched Abyss faded, showing Evren the mage who was forcing herself not to cry. "I guess I'll meet ya at the sanctuary, eh?"

Arcelia sighed and left. Evren nodded and walked through the wall of the outpost. She swam through the water, not feeling the temperature as she made it to shore. She continued over, knowing she'd be met by more water later. She was stopped in her tracks by a loud hiss and turned around. "Ah, you're back," Evren scowled. Vaermina hissed and lunged. Evrenscreamed, finding herself in Vaermina's mouth. "What in Oblivion are ya doin!?"

Vaermina spat her out and she landed harshly against cobblestone. "Your soul tastes bitter," Vaermina complained.

"It's an acquired taste," Evren cringed and looked around, "I see ya figured out what was goin on?"

"Indeed," Vaermina replied, "I am aware you followed the mage."

"What of it?" Evren groaned.

"I need to know what information you have collected for me," Vaermina chuckled as she clawed her way out of her snake form. She threw the hollow carcass to the ground and adjusted her bloody mask.

"What an entrance," Evren replied, "and by the way, how bout no?"

"No?" Vaermina drawled, entertained by her refusal.

"Exactly. I'm not givin ya shit. I am with Hermaues, ya know," Evren smirked.

"You're  _with_  him?" Vaermina froze, "I was trying to get that to not happen."

Evren squealed and glared, growing red, "no no no! Not like that. I meant like... on his side, ya know?"

"Good," Vaermina shuddered. Evren laughed.

"Then again, I might be," she smirked.

 

Evrenscreamed out in pain, feeling herself twist at odd angles before she was dropped. Vaermina let out a low growl and looked up at the sky. Evren found herself being healed for the next round. Vaermina turned to a small daedra that bore an odd resemblance to Hermaeus Mora. "Keep your eye on her," she commanded and vanished.

"What?" Evren muttered. The watcher didn't reply. "You're like a mini Herma Mora. Much cuter than him."

"You're insane," the watcher hissed.

"You're adorable," Evren smirked. Suddenly, she heard a roar and perked up, "what now?" The watcher's tentacles crackled with shock magick as it prepared for a fight. "Well, must be nothing good. For you, at least."

The roar pierced the air yet again, "joor! I am here to free you!"

Evren quickly took out her bow and shot the watcher. Angrily, the watcher tried attacking her but she poked it in the eye with an arrow and ran. She made it further away and saw a rotting dragon perched upon a stone. "What is happening?" Evren called out.

"Zu'u Durnehviir," he replied, "Hermaeus Mora requested the Ideal Masters' help in finding you. Perch upon my neck and we shall flee from this vile place."

"I am so fuckin confused right now," Evren hissed and crawled on, cringing as she sat on the undead dragon's rotting neck.

"All shall be explained," Durnehviir replied as he took flight, flying towards a purple crystal, "we just need to get to the Soul Cairn first."

"No," Vaermina appeared in her giant form and batted Durnehviir to the side. Evrenscreamed as Durnehviir righted himself. Evren shot a few arrows at Vaermina.

"Wuld Ro Kest!" Durnehviir shouted and sped forward, slamming into the purple crystal. Evren was thrown off and hit the ground quicker than she thought. She looked around, seeing giant stone pillars and a purple sky. "This is the Soul Cairn."

"Explain," Evren turned to glare.

"You were separated from your body," another voice spoke, resonating and genderless. Evren gaped up at a large glowing crystal, "I am one of the Ideal Masters. Hermaeus Mora came to us for help upon finding you missing, in return for destroying Mehrunes Dagon."

"Oh," Evren gasped slightly, trying to hide her surprise.

"Vaermina is busy with Hermaeus Mora's new champion. We shall call Hermaeus Mora now if you desire to see him. Or, you can return straight to the Shivering Isles," the Ideal Master offered.

"I'd like to speak to him first," Evren hurried, not wishing to return to that dreaded realm.

"Very well, Mortal. Durnehviir. Protect this mortal until the death of Mehrunes Dagon," the Ideal Master spoke to the undead dragon.

"Geh, Thuri," Durnehviir cringed slightly. The Ideal Master fell silent and the crystal began pulsing slowly. It was not long before it stopped and continued to remain silent. Evrenlooked back at Durnehviir, who only glared at the dormant crystal.

"What do ya have against 'em?" Evren asked.

"For countless years, I've roamed the Soul Cairn in unintended service to the Ideal Masters," Durnehviir explained, "I discovered too late that the Ideal Mastersfavor deception over honor and had no intention of releasing me from my binding."

"Yeah, don't ya hate it when ya accidentally get trapped in other realms?" Evren snorted and crossed her arms.

"Geh," Durnehviir agreed. Durnehviir turned to glare at the sky when a dark shape appeared, floating above. It spread like an inkblot while Hermaeus Mora began forming from it, opening his eye to meet Evren's. She smiled up at him and ran towards him.

"Hermaeus," she surprised him, stopping in front of his eye.

"Evren," he hummed, wrapping his tentacles around her in an awkward hug, "I should kill Miraak."

"Why?" Evren backed away, confused.

"For forcing you through the gate," Hermaeus Mora explained, also confused.

Oh, thanks Sheogorath, Evren thought to herself and lied, "I don't know what happened to him. I just tried jumping through to see if I could do it fast enough."

"Then I should kill Sheogorath when you're freed from his realm," Hermaeus Mora snorted.

"What do ya mean?" Evren froze.

"Your body is still there and you can't maintain this form," Hermaeus Mora sighed, "I will free you."

"I thought so. Arcelia seems like a good choice," Evren smirked, "definitely isn't a fan, though."

"Indeed not. How do you know?" Hermaeus Mora hummed.

"I followed her," Evren shrugged and mocked him, "'let us work wonders together.' How much did that hurt to say?" Hermaeus Mora remained silent. "You're overdoing it but ye do have no social skills so I'll let ya off the hook, eh?"

"Release me," he glared and Evren nodded.

"This is adorable," Durnehviir muttered, earning a glare from Hermaeus Mora and Evren.

"Ew," Evren cringed. Hermaeus Mora stopped glaring at Durnehviir, more insulted by Evren's reply. Evren quickly noticed the awkwardness of the situation and apologized. Hermaeus Mora hummed, failing at hiding the hurt. Durnehviir looked around, wondering when the long silence would end. After a while, he decided to end it himself.

"Evren, I suggest you return to the Shivering Isles?" Durnehviir cut in.

"How long can I survive away from there?" Evren shook her head.

"Once your soul is cut from its body, not long," Durnehviir warned, "you can feel it separating, can you not?"

"Not really," Evren shrugged, "but fine. I'll go."

"I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from the Shivering Isles," Durnehviir replied. Evren hummed, amused at how similar the dragon's voice was to her daedric friend. She also saw no need to mention it- not that that usually stopped her. Ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Evren scowled at the tall, dead trees of the Shivering Isles. She could tell that Sheogorath was watching. She didn't even have to feel his presence to know that. "How long can you stay?" Evren muttered.

"However long you need," Hermaeus replied.

"Don't lie to me. I don't need ya stuck here again," Evren scowled, "I mean, I do want ya to stay but ya can't."

"Two days at most," Hermaeus grumbled.

"I guess that'll have to be enough then," Evren sighed and forced a smile. Hermaeus Mora replied with an awkward silence before reaching out towards her. She lifted her hand, her smile becoming easier as a small tentacle wrapped gently around her wrist. "Thanks, Hermorah, for understandin."

"What do I understand?" he asked.

"That I'm one fucked up kid," Evren shrugged, "and I'm sorry for that. Thank ya for understandin if I don't want... that. No matter how much I- ah, fuck, nevermind."

Hermaeus paused, staring into her eyes for a second before dispersing into a dark mist. The tentacle on her wrist became a clawed hand and he stood tall. Evren shrunk back, remembering the last time he used this grey-skinned form. Instead, his hands slid past her shoulders as he pulled her into his intricate, dark robes. "I must live with your decisions, no matter how much I want you. And if I can't live with your decisions, Ineed you to  _hurt_  me."

Evren smiled slightly but it faded quickly. She pulled out of his embrace and stared up at him, eyes wide, "why should that even be a concern?"

"Not now, hopefully not ever. A battle approaches but I am more concerned about an inevitable one further in the future," Hermaeus Mora replied, "for a Daedric Prince to kill another Prince is to absorb their power. I fear I will have to do so, as I have done before."

"How many?" Evren titled her head, sighing when his hand squeezed hers.

"I have killed three," Hermaeus Mora replied, "though not in the time of this Kalpa or even many before it. To repay my debt to the Ideal Masters, I have to kill Mehrunes Dagon. He will let me fully into his realm if he wants to kill me. Sheogorath is the only other to know of this."

"You're going to offer yourself up to Dagon on a silver platter?" Evren glared, "no, Hermaeus! Ye are not allowed to risk yer life, not for me."

"I'm not, and you are worth it. Arcelia is gathering other Daedric Princes to help in the final battle, though she remains ignorant to my true intentions," Hermaeus argued, "but that battle is miles away."

"But haven't I done nothin good for ya? You've been tryin to help me, heal me, but I don't know how to get better. Ya do so much for me and I still manage to treat ya like shit. How am worth it?" Evren argued and he pulled her to his chest. "I'm not."

"You're worth it because if you weren't there when I was stuck in the Shivering Isles with you, Sheogorath would be the one to consume me. You've brought forth emotion from me and not just anger. That should be impossible. It's my fault your stuck here and I think you have every reason to hate me but you don't," Hermaeus replied. Evren fell limp in his embrace, giving up her escape. "I... I, uh-"

"Don't continue," Evren shook her head, ruffling her hair against him, "just stay here with me, just like this. I don't want ya to let go."

"I will be right here," he reassured her, his claws grazing against her scalp as he ran it through her tangled hair. "You don't ever have to fear that I might give up on you. If you ever can't fight for yourself, I'll fight for you."

 

Evren looked down at her grey and withered body. "So it did wither," Evren hummed, glancing over at the floating eyeball. He gave her a confused look and she shrugged, "I'd touched the portal before. Fingers withered."

"Why?" Hermaeus narrowed his eye.

"Curiosity, same reason I jumped through it," Evren replied, "so how do I do this?"

"Should just walk in," Sheogorath shrugged. Evren decided to take the Mad Star's word for it and jumped onto her body. She began spasming violently and yelped. Hermaeus was about to pull her back when everything was suddenly black.

Evren yelped as her body tingled violently, "nope, nope, can't move. I need help." She opened her eyes, watching color return to her skin. Sheogorath and Hermaeus Mora grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Pain shot up her legs and she let out an annoyed scream.

"Are you alright?" Hermaeus Mora fretted.

"No, I am not alright. My entire body is asleep," Evren grimaced and wiggled her toes.

"She's fine," Sheogorath translated. Evren turned her glare to him instead. "Ya don't scare me."

"I don't need to, Skooma Cat," Evren groaned and squinted, baring her teeth at him. Sheogorath just laughed and Hermaeus pulled her away from him.

"You are definitely yourself," Hermaeus Mora inspected her, "walk with me."

"I don't wanna walk. Everythin's tinglin," Evren protested.

"And it will continue to until you get the blood flowing, Evren," Hermaeus convinced her and she hesitantly agreed, following him out of the Palace, walking around the courtyard. They eventually passed through Bliss and then into Mania where they walked through the cheery landscape. "How have you remained sane here? Most mortals would have snapped long before you."

"I wouldn't say I've remained sane," Evren scoffed, "I just followed some advice from Sheogorath. Don't fight it, just let it be yer normal. It's gettin a lot harder, though. Besides, Sheogorath's accent reminds me of home."

"I'm sure he chose that voice at random but it is indeed from your islands," Hermaeus agreed, "just a different dialect."

"Sure is," Evren shrugged and sat by the river as she approached it, "but Sheogorath never went to the islands when he was mortal, right?"

"He adopted his predecessor's accent," Hermaeus answered and drooped on the riverside, sprawled out across the river stones. Evren hummed and nodded, inspecting the clear water before laying beside Hermaeus.

"Are ye afraid of me?" Evren muttered.

"Not anymore," he replied, "whatever happens, I'll accept it."

"You're hopeful," Evren scoffed.

"No. I have indeed given up. My love will not die but I won't let myself believe that anything more will become of us," Hermaeus sighed.

"I'm sorry," Evren muttered. She yelped slightly when she was back in New Sheoth, being stared down by Sheogorath. "What do ya want?"

"Just wanted to ask- what do ya think I should tell him? I mean, you're clearly not gonna do it on your own," Sheogorath chuckled, "he doesn't know you're gone yet. Let's make this fast so I can get ya back. Should I tell him that ye  _did_  share his feelings? The fact that him sharing yers is what terrified ya? Cuz yer afraid of the same thing if that's the case."

"Whatever," Evren sighed, "oh yeah, and thanks for lyin to him about me helpin Miraak."

"Oh, I told the truth. He just always presumes that I'm lyin," Sheogorath laughed, "now get back to yer squid and I'll look at what I can do."

"What do ya mean by that? I don't want ye to  _do_  anything!" Evren protested.

"Oh come on, ye've got a relationship needs fixin and I'm here to help," Sheogorath grinned. Evren groaned.

"But I don't want-"

"Don't ye?" Sheogorath interrupted.

Evren sighed, "on one condition."

"And that is?" Sheogorath leaned in.

"Ya admit yer feelings for Haskill  _to his face_ , and I need proof. Deal?" Evren asked.

Sheogorath hummed, surprising Evren that he was actually contemplating this, "fine."

Evren blinked and she was back at Hermaeus Mora's side, nothing had changed. "You don't have to be sorry. It's your choice," he argued.

"That's not it," Evren shook her head, "in fact, it's not even you." Evren scoffed to herself, "I just don't know how to actually make up my mind."

"Ugh, will this torment _never_ end?" Sheogorath appeared, complaining.

"What?" Hermaeus Mora stared blankly.

"Come on, I see more than ye do in this realm," Sheogorath grinned, "especially a little confession to Miraak."

"What?" Evren mimicked Hermaeus Mora's stare. That wasn't the wording she expected.

Sheogorath just laughed, "I mean, it was easier cuz he was cold enough. Ya don't like bein loved, do ya? Cuz there's somethin ye're forgettin, Evren."

"What?" Hermaeus muttered, his mind going completely the wrong way.

"I know," Evren looked down.

"It's sad really. Ya two just need to stop bein afraid of each other," Sheogorath scoffed, "Hermaeus Mora, ya got it on, except she actually did love ya like that... until Mephala told her what the string was. Well, as much as she could love ya with ya gone all the time."

"Sheogorath," Evren warned.

He didn't listen, "sorry. Ya don't like bein loved, Evren, hmm? Because ya forget to love yourself. Ya start givin a shit. Good luck, Herma Mora. Just be gentle with the poor girl, eh?" Sheogorath walked over to Evren and leaned down, whispering into her ear, "shouldn't have expected this to be happy." Sheogorath vanished, leaving the two alone.

"I, uh..." Evren stammered.

"I'm sorry," Hermaeus sighed, drooping further.

"Don't, please. I hate seein ya upset because of me," Evren protested.

"No, Evren," Hermaeus replied, "I can't keep up with this like I used to believe I could. You haven't done anything wrong, Evren. I just wish I knew."

"Just another thing wrong with me, eh?" Evren chuckled.

"Evren, no," Hermaeus growled.

"What? Ye heard him and he was right. When others love me, I hate myself," Evren replied, "I don't feel like I deserve them and I certainly don't deserve you."

"As a Daedric Prince, I have committed acts incomprehensible to mortal kind. I am not just called the Daedra of Knowledge, but the  _demon_  of it," Hermaeus Mora replied, "I might be some mighty and powerful being but that doesn't make me good. If anything, you deserve better."

"You're the best I've ever had, Hermaeus," Evren argued.

"No. That title belongs to your brother," he replied.

"Don't bring him into this," Evren glared, "I left that life for a reason and ya know it."

"Then I won't," he agreed.

"And that's exactly why you're too good for me. Ya do nothin against me, but ya treat me like a queen. Ya support me, ye let me decide for myself, and ya give me freedom," Evren hugged her knees tightly, "you've been little but an angel to me and I don't deserve that."

"The first thing I said to you is that you failed to impress me," he reminded her.

"And that was what, two-three years ago?" Evren glared, "and ya were afraid of me then. There was a good reason behind it. We didn't really even know each other and that only made it more justified."

"So I was right," Hermaeus sighed, "you were always more afraid than I was."

"I feared my brother too, my family, the suitor- though that one I do not regret, or literally anybody that showed me enough kindness. I was happier as a merchant because I had nothin to lose, but I was still sufferin then. I couldn't drink enough ale to drown out the pain before spillin my guts but ye know I tried," Evren scoffed, "ye thought ya were afraid of  _me_? I fear everybody. The only reason I admitted the truth to Miraak was because he didn't scare me as much. He was like Tugrul."

"Why don't we talk about Tugrul?"


	20. Chapter 20

Evren groaned as she turned in her bed. "Evren, awake. Awake" Tugrul groaned, "if I'm gonna help ya run away, I need ye to cooperate with me, eh?"

"What do ya want? I'm tired," Evren muttered.

"I need ya to get up so we can see about improving yer aim. It's good so far but we got only one month until our beloved Koray arrives to marry you and I won't have it," Tugrul argued and grabbed her arm, "now get outta yer damn bed!"

Evren grumbled and let him drag her before she stood up, "fine, I'm awake. I'd say my aim's damn well good enough."

"Never enough. Yer skill is excellent, can always be better," Tugrul scoffed, "though I admit I  _have_  taught ya well."

"Oh shut up," Evren punched his arm, "let's just get to the training rooms before the soldiers are practicing, eh? Which means quiet, but I doubt ya know what that means either."

"Ya know me well," Tugrul shrugged and they quietly hurried through the hallways. It was too early for Evren's likely. She never got the chance to sleep in, even when Tugrul wasn't training her. They both managed to not speak until they got to the dusty guards' courtyard.

"Why do ya have to train me in this. Is there not something better we could be doin? I mean, there are other things I need to know," Evren picked up a bow off the rack and shot an arrow at the target. She hit it close to the center but didn't focus enough to get it closer.

"Because with the monarchy here, they've got some weird thing against women knowing the bow. I'd say you need to learn it  _more_  than I do," Tugrul scoffed, "and anything that makes Koray hate ya more is a good thing. We don't need ya attractin him. It's yer right to find a guy, not have one placed on yer lap."

"With what I hear about Koray, he's not the worst guy," Evren shrugged, "should I really hate him? He's being as forced into this as I am."

"No but ye shouldn't accept your fate. Let the guy take care of himself. He knows what's best for him, maybe he'll run too," Tugrul shrugged, "and just because he's bein forced here to, doesn't mean ya have to accept him."

"I know," Evren nodded, "besides, that's not worryin about. If I can't get across the waters to Daggerfall fast enough..."

"Ye will," Tugrul smiled slightly, "I've made sure of it. Just a little gift from a friend that'll get ya along your way. I'll give it to ya when it's time to depart."

"Alright," Evren agreed as she shot another arrow into the target, "anything else ya wanna teach me?"

 

"He taught me almost everything I know," Evren scowled, "he was there for me when my parents weren't. But ya know all this already. Ye know everything about my past. So why do ya need to know now?"

"I wanted to hear you say it," Hermaeus Mora answered, "so thank you for doing so. You miss your brother."

"More than I miss Nirn, certainly," Evren scoffed, "he's probably ruling now. Terrible fit for a king."

"He's doing well, actually," Hermaeus Mora replied, "and he never stopped searching for you."

"What?" Evren gasped.

"He has two daughters. Twins, both three years old," he replied, "I can show you."

"Then please."

 

Tugrul looked around the courtyard, frowning. It had been six years since he'd last heard from his sister. He'd believed she'd be back two years ago but wasn't. Koray was still an ever-present source of babysitting and Tugrul's hate for him had vanished when he saw how Koray worked with his children. The gardens were flowering for the spring.

"My king, yer presence is requested in your throne room," his thane entered.

"By whom?" Tugrul narrowed his eyes.

"Somebody ye used to know, as they said. By the name of Duru, if ya recognize it," the thane shrugged.

"Duru?" Tugrul hummed, surprised, "take me there, hm?" The thane agreed and walked him to the throne room where Duru waited. "Leave us."

Tugrul's subordinates obeyed and left him with Duru. Duru bowed slightly, "it's been a long time, Tugrul."

"And ye promised my sister would be back years ago," Tugrul growled, "how dare ye return three years late without her."

"She may or may not have escaped me, aye? Ye know her. Evren's bound to no one. You know that she'd seek you out on her own," Duru reasoned.

"And she hasn't. Now I don't know if she's dead or alive," Tugrul groaned, "please tell me there's something good about your visit?"

"Aye. I've gotten word that Evren is protected from any that might harm her- not that she ever needed protection," Duru scoffed, "I don't know where she is but she's as safe as she can be right now."

"How did ye find this out without knowin where she is?"

"She's a disappointment to yer parents, I'll say that much. I'm not entirely sure who it was that told me this- he wouldn't say his name, just that he was a friend and that it'd be another year  _at most_  before she'll be back."

"And ye weren't suspicious in the least?" Tugrul scowled, "it's been three years. We know her. Evren doesn't send a messenger; she delivers herself."

"How do ye know she hasn't changed. Besides, the man had a dark aura. There was no way I trusted him with my life but with hers yes," Duru argued, "after all, he had this with him. I didn't read it but it was definitely hers." Duru tossed over a leather journal. Tugrul flipped to the last page that she'd written in and nodded.

"She's in the company of-" Tugrul stopped himself, deciding it best to not let everybody know just of the friends she'd decided to have, "it's her handwriting, her poetry."  _Her love life, apparently_ , he kept to himself.

"He also said that when ya receive the message, ye should go check up on yer kids. Have fun with em," Duru shrugged, "because Evren would want to meet them. Whatever that means."

"Thank you, Duru," Tugrul smiled slightly, holding himself together by a thread, "and I will. Ya don't know how much it means to me."

"She was my friend too," Duru chuckled and vanished. Tugrul took the messenger's advice and hurried to find Koray.  _My sister is alive and safe. Thank the Eight. And Hermaeus Mora too, I suppose._  Tugrul popped into Koray's room and saw his daughters eating food.

"You're early," Koray perked up.

"I just couldn't keep myself away from my little girls," Tugrul grinned.

"Well, just so ya know, Aydan was an angel as always. Ilkay had to go in the corner for pulling Aydan's hair," Koray smiled while Ilkay whined.

"She didn't give me my toy," Ilkay whined.

 

Hermaeus Mora eventually detached from Evren's mind and embraced her as she wept. She just sobbed into his darkness, nothing really existing but herself. She shuddered after a while before yawning, slowly falling limp. His tentacles drew her closer to him and he began brushing her hair to the best of his ability. It wasn't long before she woke up, remaining silent for a while.

"Thank ye," she finally muttered, "for letting him know I'm alright and letting me meet my nieces. It means a lot."

"Anything," Hermaeus replied and she met his eye.

"It's really been a long time. I should've returned home instead of exploring Skyrim. I didn't know he had kids," Evren glared at the river, "but I don't regret meetin you. I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Indeed. Tugrul is a respectful king to all. His wife is a lot like you though perhaps less harsh, quieter," Hermaeus hummed, "if you didn't exist, Tugrul would not have met his love and queen, Hale. After all, Hale was Koray's cousin and the two weren't happy with their parents either."

"So what now?" Evren scowled, "ya told him one year. How can do ya know ye can keep that promise?"

"One year is plenty of time," Hermaeus replied, "I believe I will need Arcelia's help, if only because she knows Akatosh personally. Not that she knows it."

"What?" Evren gaped.

"Did you see Mallokun while you stalked her? His father resides within him. He's unaware as well," Hermaeus replied. Evren hummed and leaned against the side of Hermaeus's eye. He closed it, partially draped over her. "I see not why Akatosh resides within Mallokun out of all dragons but it is best to not question Bormahu's judgment."

"Why not?" Evren asked, slightly irritated by this.

"Akatosh is the God of Time. He can see through it in ways I cannot and I am well aware that the Aedra like this Kalpa. Akatosh will have a plan," Hermaeus Mora replied. Evren nodded slowly and sighed.

"Two or three years?" Evren asked, "what have I missed?"

"Nearly three now," Hermaeus replied, and let Evren adjust her seat, "the dragons returned, and the Dragonborn with them, and now the first-born of Kynareth seeks to destroy him. Hmm, tell me, Evren- what is it like to sleep as a mortal? The daedra cannot do such things naturally."

"Since I've been in Oblivion, I hardly feel the need to sleep anymore but I remember it being unpleasant most days. If it wasn't an uncomfortable bed it was nightmares. I'm not exactly the best example though," Evren shrugged and sat up, looking around with growing paranoia, "there's no way ye don't feel that. What is it?"

"Only the Shivering Isles," Hermaeus replied and Evren scowled, feeling a chill, "come, let's return to New Sheoth."

"Yeah."

 

It wasn't long before things were back to the normal grummite-slaying morning and afternoon tea with Sheogorath. Since Evren didn't sleep, this transition happened overnight. Hermaeus Mora kept his promise and remained with her throughout the night, helping to kill the pestering grummites and their dramatic frowns. Evren shot another arrow and it pierced the grummite's thick neck with relative ease.

"Left," Hermaeus instructed her and Evren quickly turned, smacking the grummite over the head with the bow before stabbing him with her dagger. The last grummite fell with a flick of Hermaeus's tentacle, reminding Evren of just how powerful he really was.

Evren hummed and relaxed again, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "Damn, I need to get out of here," Evren hissed, "everything always seems quieter. Is this what it was like when ya were here?"

"The opposite," he replied. Evren hummed and quickly shot an arrow at a grummite that hadn't quite died yet.

"I'm sorry for that. Is there anything that ye do for fun though?" Evren groaned.

"Read, interfere in mortal affairs, study magick," he replied.

"Right," Evren nodded slightly.  _Why am I here?_

"What now?" he asked, hanging off a tree branch. Evren shrugged and sat on a log.

"Should probably return to Bliss and get my pay," Evren rested her head in her hands, eyes closed. Seeing Tugrul had put something in her at ease- not that she wasn't still doubtful. They sat there, the silence slowly growing awkward. "So, uhm..."

"Shall we go?" Hermaeus asked.

"Yep," Evren replied and he followed her towards Bliss. They found the path before just continuing East and continued with the silence. "You're oddly quiet. What is it?"

"I don't want to leave you alone with Sheogorath," he replied, "not again."

"Don't be a stubborn ass. Ye can't stay here," Evren shook her head, "I do like spendin time with ya but I'd rather ye remain sane in the time being."

"Then I should be gone tomorrow," Hermaeus replied sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

"It's been good hanging out again," Evren smiled slightly, allowing Hermaeus to wrap around her. Hermaeus Mora let out a low hum before releasing her.

"I will miss you. As soon as I am able, I'll return though it will be a while," Hermaeus Mora warned.

"As usual," Evren shrug, "few months?"

"I'll try to be back sooner but I cannot promise anything anymore," Hermaeus replied and squeezed her wrist. Evren grabbed the tentacle that wrapped around her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. Evren shook her head and stepped closer.

"I don't know if I can do this again- say goodbye," Evren sniffled. Hermaeus Mora blinked slowly, allowing her to stay there. "I need ya, Herma Mora, and dammit I hate that."

"I understand that. I hated you for a time, for reasons of which you are quite aware. I am the eldest Daedra and yet I have not met one as difficult as you are and who still manages to interest me. I will return to you. I cannot stay away from you," Hermaeus reassured her and Evren looked down at her feet.

"I can't leave ye alone, Herma Mora," Evren looked up at him, "you're everything I've had in a long time."

"I know that," Hermaeus hummed, "I will return as soon as I can. Now, I must aid Kaanviing in her attempt at making Hircine her ally." Evren nodded and smile slightly, squeezing the tentacle slightly. "I will indeed miss you, Evren. Erei mu grind- until we meet again."

 

Hermaeus Mora watched as Hircine and Arcelia spoke, invisible to Arcelia but he was sure that Hircine could sense him. "Very well," Arcelia agreed to his deal, hesitant and uncomfortable. Hermaeus cared little about her comfort but the mortal had grown on him, though not nearly as much as Evren had. Still, Hermaeus would not hesitate to kill her if she proved not to be loyal.

"You, Kaanviing, are far more willing than your parent. Be careful to who you show that ring to. Only the Inner Circle may know," Hircine advised her.

"Thank you, Hircine," Arcelia bowed slightly as the stag vanished. He could feel her presence just barely poking into Apocrypha, unaware that it was completely unnecessary. "Should I have time?" she asked.

"The Dragonborn prepares, as do the Princes against you. They know it best to get rid of you before continuing. You have plenty of time, but that does not mean you should not hurry," Hermaeus replied, deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt by not manifesting. Hermaeus Mora left, instead focusing on the Throat of the World. He kept a careful eye on Arcelia but remained focused on Mallokun, prodding his mind. He ignored Mallokun himself which resulted in an entirely different view.

Akatosh perked up, glaring at him. "Drem Yol Lok, Hermaeus Mora," Akatosh hummed, "did you visit your love?"

"We are both aware she has not shared my feelings," Hermaeus replied.

"Indeed, but that is not my point," Akatosh chuckled slightly, "besides, Mara refuses to look over you two. I might as well do it myself, hmm? Hi ahrk Evren lost brit gron. But it is time for your meeting with Hircine, is it not? Bo nu, kuli."

Hermaeus Mora left, feeling the tension lifting off of him as he retreated into Apocrypha. It was almost duller without Miraak there. Hermaeus hated Miraak so it wasn't that great of a loss anyway. Still, he'd rather Miraak at least stayed with Evren. He was more trustworthy than Sheogorath, even if that was his only redeeming quality. Hermaeus took the small amount of time to himself and savored it, basking in Apocrypha before his task whisked him away to the Hunting Grounds.

"Hermaeus Mora," Hircine thrust up his chin, "I trust your Chase goes well,  _Prince_? Or the usual standstill?"

"The battle approaches slowly but it does," Hermaeus hummed, clearly irritated, "once Kaanviing has completed your second task, you will keep your promise?"

"I am bound by my oath, Hermaeus Mora. I will help you defeat Mehrunes Dagon," Hircine replied, "I fail to understand why you care."

"Kaanviing is an asset and I have little intention of letting Mehrunes Dagon keep the Dragonborn," Hermaeus lied. It really had nothing to do with that. He didn't need to start a war to take the Dragonborn. That would have been easy. "Regardless, my intentions are irrelevant as long as you are willing to help."

"I am willing," Hircine replied, "once she is done."

"I understand," Hermaeus replied, "we shall continue this when Kaanviing has completed her task."

"Yes," Hircine replied and Hermaeus entered the Spiral Skein, "Mephala."

"Hermaeus Mora," she appeared, glaring at him, "why are you here?"

"I am checking that you are still loyal," he growled, "you have aided Mehrunes Dagon in the past."

"You weren't a part of the Oblivion Crisis then. That, and I would love to be given the opportunity to fix that string," Mephala chuckled, "how is Akatosh, hmm?"

"He is well enough," Hermaeus replied and Mephala let out a low hiss.

"I could  _end_  him, Hermaeus Mora. Why don't you want that? Or is it because you're not the mistake?" Mephala hissed and lashed out, shooting a mass of web at him.

Hermaeus let the web pass through him, "I will not deal with this, Mephala." Mephala was about to speak when Hermaeus merely retreated back into Apocrypha.

 

Evren sat in her room, as usual, glaring at the wall. She heard a knock on her door and groaned, "who is it?"

"It's Haskill. My Lord requests your presence," Haskill replied. Evren got out of bed, taking her time to get to the door. "This way." Evren followed Haskill down the hall and into a familiar old room.

"Strawberry tart?"

Evren spent a few hours talking to Sheogorath, uncomfortable for the most of it. The conversation was rarely reasonable. Evren wasn't even sure Sheogorath had been speaking any language for the past half hour and Haskill couldn't help. Evren just went along with it and they spoke gibberish back and forth. Something seemed to make Sheogorath upset and Evren fell silent. "You heartless bastard," Sheogorath placed a hand to his chest.

"What happened?" Evren looked around the room and Sheogorath snorted.

"Whatever. But we did have something important to talk about," Sheogorath replied, "I need you to fix an issue. Mehrune Dagon's grip on the door to Cyrodiil's tightened and its brought unwanted guests. Take two golden saints and dispatch the dremora."

"Of course," Evren stood, "is that all?"

"Last time I remember checking," Sheogorath shrugged and Evren began walking towards the door, "wait! There's one more thing!" Evren looked back and glared. "Your welcome, for Miraak."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," Evren quickly left, "really." She was quickly flanked by two golden saints and began the trail to the Fringe.

 

"Hermaeus Mora?" Arcelia called out and he could sense her confusion. He was reluctant to appear, finding her sitting in the tower on High Hrothgar.

"Are you not concerned I may be busy?" he glared.

"You wouldn't have come," she returned the glare, "besides, I found a Word of Power. I should know all?"

"You know far from all," Hermaeus nearly laughed and paused to collect himself, "there are many shouts you have yet to learn. I will teach you them in time. As for this Word, tell me of it."

"Lok," Arcelia replied, "but I already know Clear Skies so it can't be Lok Vah Koor. That, and what I heard. It wasn't a battle cry like other shouts. This was more of a call." Hermaeus' amusement was quickly replaced with curiosity and he drifted to look at the blank carving.

"All Rotmulog resonate with the same sound," Hermaeus replied, "your shout may be exclusive to Kaanviing, in which case I would not know it. You have already proven they exist at the Eldergleam battle."

"You're clueless, aren't you?" Arcelia asked and Hermaeus felt burning pain running through his energies.

"Not entirely," he replied, trying to ease the pain and hoping she wouldn't press the issue. Luckily for him, it didn't seem she noticed his eye beginning to water. "If that is all," he muttered, closing his eye to try and relieve the stinging, "I will return to Apocrypha and search my older books."

"Yeah. We'll talk later, no doubt," Arcelia nodded and looked up the mountain.

"You will have to speak again," Hermaeus reminded her, not wanting to pity her. Sadly, he'd dealt with Evren and had no choice but to understand. "there is no escaping it. But, you have a quest in Whiterun that you should be doing. Let that clear your mind." Arcelia nodded and squinted.

"Since when do you give emotional advice," Arcelia chuckled.

"I only want you to get your job over with," Hermaeus lied, tempted to vent to Arcelia now that he didn't have Miraak to bother. Besides, Arcelia wasn't looking to betray him like Miraak had. He wondered how she'd react when she discovered Evren. Arcelia nodded slowly and Hermaeus continued, "I must return to my own tasks among the daedra. I shall help you when I can, though unseen."

"Thank you," Arcelia gave a small vow as Hermaeus entered his own realm. He knew something was wrong far earlier but it was getting worse. The green clouds were split with purple light and Hermaeus Mora glared, feeling Quagmire approaching. Vaermina was attempting a planemeld. Hermaeus glared and began changing, extentions of himself expanding over the surface of Apocrypha. Lightning began forming a circle around his tentacles, a few other pieces of himself creating small circles of fire or ice.

"Hermaeus Mora," Vaermina snarled, appearing above him in the truest form she had. She was a long armored insect resembling both a centipede and a chuarus. She made a buzz as she hovered, glaring at his main appearance. "I'm done with you. Your realm will be mine- your memories."

"It will never be yours," Hermaeus replied, "Joor Zah Frul!"

Vaermina let out a low shriek and shook herself off before flying towards him. Hermaeus released the massive wave of shock magick he'd been preparing and she crumbled into dust. Vaermina was quick to return and with longer legs. She teleported around randomly, a useless tactic in Hermaeus' realm. He quickly retreated from her, instead directing his shock blast directly into Quagmire. Vaermina screeched, an unnatural sound as the attack pushed her realm from his.

"I know something you don't," Vaermina mocked him, "I've been in that invisible pocket of Mundus."

Hermaeus ignored her as she sent a massive spray of acid at him. Hermaeus Mora hissed and closed his main eye while most others vanished. "I can still see you," he snarled.

"Not well," Vaermina chuckled, "but now I have access to Mundus that you can't see. Does that not bother you?"

"You won't get many chances to use it," he replied, keeping careful track of how much time was passing by in Mundus. An hour in Apocrypha was a day in Mundus. Vaermina could tell he wasn't completely focused but he wasn't distracted either. He shot another stream of shock magick into Quagmire, continuing a few more times until it was pushed away.

"Farewell, Hermaeus Mora," Vaermina digressed, "may next time we meet be with you emerging from the Void."


	22. Chapter 22

Evren yelped and ducked to the side as a golden saint leapt to her aid. The other golden saint had died, but there was only on dremora left anyway. Evren lifted her bow, the arrow impaling the Dremora's eye while the golden saint decapitated him. Evren leaned against a nearby mushroom, panting. "Thank you," she nodded to the golden saint.

"Leave me, mortal. Your words hold no meaning for me," the golden saint glared and started to leave the Fringe.

"They never do," Evren chuckled, glaring back. Evren sighed and walked further down the trail. When she reached the Door to Cyrodiil, her fingers grazed over it. Evren yelped when it shocked her, and she looked down at her fingers. They returned from grey to their normal color, as usual. Still, the shock was surprising. Usually, it burned.

Evren glared before leaving, hurrying on the trail back to New Sheoth. She fought a few grummites on the way before she reached Bliss. She kept her head low, avoiding the inhabitants. Evren had found that interacting with them seemed to drive her insane; she wanted to keep her sanity now that there was hope that she might escape. Evren opened the doors to Sheogorath's palace and walked in. To her surprise, Sheogorath was sitting on his throne, reading. Evren stopped in front of him and glared, looking at the title. Further inspection of Sheogorath had Evren deciding that he was only pretending to read.

"Sheogorath," Evren sighed, "I-"

" _Lord_  Sheogorath," he corrected her, not looking up from the book, "I'm busy."

"Fine, _Lord_  Sheogorath. You're not actually reading that."

Sheogorath glared at her and closed the book. "But why are you reporting to me. I see everything that happens in this realm. Including you and that door."

"You can't feel everything. It's supposed to burn, not shock."

"Somebody probably attacked Quagmire then. It doesn't matter. You can do whatever now," Sheogorath waved her off, "and if you want to get back to Nirn in that pocket universe, you're going to have to find another way. I'm not going to tell Hermaeus Mora if you do that again."

 

Evren stood at the portal, glaring. She didn't want to return to Quagmire but she did want to return to Nirn again. Evren huffed and stuck her head through. She felt like she was being suffocated but forced herself to open her eyes. She saw large, predatory fish swimming around. It wasn't long before Vaermina noticed her peaking into Quagmire. The daedra appears and the water vanished, allowing Evren to breathe.

"What is this?" Vaermina hummed and looked at what appeared to be Evren's grey, floating head.

"Not sure," Evren muttered, "just checking."

"Come in," Vaermina groaned.

"Absolutely not."

Vaermina shrugged, "so why are you still here? Are you done checking?"

"I want to know what's happening," Evren sighed, "and what it will take for you to let me go home." Vaermina laughed and approached, lifting long, bloodied fingers to graze Evren's cheek. "You can't kill me while I'm grey."

"I noticed last time. But believe me, I am not letting you return to Nirn," Vaermina chuckled.

"Fine by me," Evren pulled back, her face tingling, "what about that other thing? Where we were invisible? It's not like I can cause harm there."

"You can with that bow. Leave it, and I'll let you go. It's a frivolous matter, really, as long as you leave your bow."

 

"Insolent mortal," Hermaeus Mora muttered, taking the form of the Wretched Abyss, and Arcelia sent him a glare as she walked toward Falkreath, "we need Hircine's help, not the Companions' approval."

"Could you say the word 'insolent' less seriously?" Arcelia raised a brow, "besides, I respect Kodlak, not Hircine. And, werewolves shouldn't be diseased."

"I know, and you are right, but Hircine is not merciful. That is not what he sent you there for, regardless of a flaw in the werewolf blood," Hermaeus acquiesced as Arcelia started uphill, "as for the shout, I heard your Thu'um. You've learned the second word."

"The shout doesn't do anything," Arcelia shrugged, "does it matter?"

"It's not uncommon for the shout to be ineffective without the third word," Hermaeus replied, unconcerned, "I am not going to help you deal with Hircine, however. You convince him that your actions are fine."

"I'll try."

The two stopped in front of the cave. "I shall be busy for the next two days. Do not bother calling me before then."

 

"Dur Neh Viir!" Evren shouted. The first time, she'd called him, she hadn't expected it to work. Apparently, him giving her permission to call him was enough. Durnehviir grumbled and spat her bow onto the ground.

"Ah! The free air of Vus at long last. I am glad to have agreed to this," Durnehviir breathed in, "why is everything diluted?"

"I don't know. Vaermina and I are the only two who've ever been in this parallel," Evren shrugged, "or whatever it is. Nobody can see, hear, or feel us right now. But, my bow still works against the things here. Anyways, we need to find that mage, Arcelia. I did come here to help."

"Of course," Durnehviir nodded, "as long as you are on my back, we can return to the Soul Cairn together. Where shall we go?"

"Last time I talked with Hermaeus, he said he was working on allying with Hircine," Evren shrugged, "so I don't have much of an idea. We'll have to wait here. I can always summon you again."

"How did you get Vaermina to agree with this?" Durnehviir hummed.

"She doesn't care," Evren shrugged, "probably doesn't know about you."

"Bo nu. Call me when you see her," Durnehviir took flight with a roar and started flying away, taking the time to explore Skyrim for the first time in thousands of years. Evren chuckled, watching Durnehviir swoop down and roar. Eventually, Evren started exploring Whiterun. Most people were asleep for the night. She walked into the market square and stood there. She heard screaming nearby and when she turned around, she also screamed. A bandit passed through her, guards chasing after.

Evren scoffed and lifted her bow, shooting the bandit in the back. The bandit yelped and collapsed, confusing the guards. Evren chuckled at their reaction and left them, going to the source of the screaming: Jorrvaskr. Evren shot a few more bandits before hurrying inside. There was an old man wearing wolf armor fighting off a few bandits. Evren hurried to help, using an arrow like a dagger and stabbing into the side of a bandit's neck.

"Wait, no!" Evren screamed when another bandit's sword cut through the man's heart. Evren shot the bandit at close range and he immediately died. Spooked by the man dropping dead, the rest of the bandits started fleeing. Evren walked back outside as the last few bandits either died or ran.

 _I failed_ , she seethed and looked back. A few of the Companions hurried inside, finding the man's body. One man, with black hair fell beside the dead Companion and shook him.

"Kodlak," he grunted, feeling for a pulse and finding none. Another Companion, who looked similar to him, grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll avenge him, right, Vilkas?"

"Yes."

Evren sighed. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm so sorry."

It wasn't long before a wide-eyed mage interred Jorrvaskr. Vilkas turned to her, glaring, "where have you been!?"

"I was doing an errand for Kodlak," Arcelia replied, looking uneasy. She looked like she might vomit and Evren wished she could do something about that.

"I hope it was important because it means you weren't here to defend him. The Silver Hand. The finally had enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off but... the old man, Kodlak, he's dead."

Arcelia closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. She took some deep breaths before looking up at Vilkas again. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, but they made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad," Vilkas shook his head. Evren was surprised to see Arcelia was trying to hide her anger. She didn't do a very good job but managed to not act on it. "But you and I are going to reclaim them. We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak, and they will know terror before the end."

"You have good allies," Evren smiled slightly at Arcelia before frowning again. After a while of them talking, Evren left, not finding a need to rest. She figured she'd help clear out the Driftshade Refuge a bit before they got there to make it easier. She still couldn't kill many of them. She could draw a lot of unwanted attention in doing that. "Dur Neh Viir!"

Durnehviir appeared and tilted his head, "where to?"

"Driftshade Refuge, southeast of Dawnstar," Evren climbed onto his neck, cringing again. The rot of Durnehviir's neck was just as uncomfortable as the first time she'd flown on him. Durnehviir took flight, leaving the Companions confused at the sudden burst of wind. They got there quickly and Durnehviir killed the guards. Evren walked in alone and killed a large amount of them, leaving the Companions to only deal with the stronger ones. She had no doubt that they were confused at the dropping bodies but it was almost entertaining, except for the death itself.

When Evren emerged, she saw Arcelia entering and wished her luck. Evren called for Durnehviir again and they flew back to Whiterun before Durnehviir disappeared. Evren watched as they went through the funeral rites for Kodlak before the huntress, Aela, lit the Skyforge. "His spirit is departed. Members of the Circle, let us withdraw to the Underforge, to grieve our loss together."

The members of the Circle withdrew to the Underforge, except for Arcelia, who was stopped by the blacksmith. Arcelia gave him the fragments before going into Jorrvaskr to retrieve the last one. Evren sat at the Skyforge, looking out upon Whiterun. After a while, she entered the Underforge with Arcelia.

"The old man had one wish before he died. And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that," Vilkas said.

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think, Vilkas," Aela argued.

"You sound like the golden saints," Evren glared at Aela.

"That's fine for you, but he wanted to be clean," Vilkas shook his head. Arcelia remained silent, clearly just as annoyed as Evren. "He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovngarde. But all that was taken from him."

"And you avenged him," Aela shrugged.

"Kodlak did not care for vengeance," Vilkas' brother, Farkas interrupted.

"No Farkas, he didn't. And that's not what this is about," Vilkas said. "We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

"You're right. It's what he wanted," Aela nodded, "and he deserved to have it."

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death. You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor," Vilkas said.

Aela nodded, "there, the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel. We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces. Like it has been for a thousand years."

"And dragons were just stories. And the elves once ruled Skyrim," the blacksmith entered, "just because something is doesn't mean it must be. The blade is a weapon, a tool. Tools are meant to be broken, and repaired."

"Is that- did you repair the blade?" Vilkas asked.

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Sister here. The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered. The flames of Kodlak shall refuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more. As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle."

Eorlund held out Wuuthrad and Arcelia took it, nearly yelping as Eorlund let go. "Yep," Arcelia wheezed as she heaved Wuuthrad into a more comfortable position on her shoulders. "I can totally carry this."

Evren and the Circle chuckled, while the Blacksmith continued, "the rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak."


	23. Chapter 23

During the journey to Ysgramir's tomb, there was a long silence after they talked about their travels, and Evren decided to talk as if they could actually hear her. Then again, the things she said she probably wouldn't have admitted if they could. "Yeah. Nirn's a weird place," Evren chuckled, "I was here last week but since then, I haven't been here in years. Honestly, the Shivering Isles is surprisingly uneventful. And I was trapped there by Hermaeus Mora, no less. You know, Arcelia? You've got some good friends here."

At that moment, Arcelia looked around at the Companions, smiling slightly. Evren sighed and smiled.

Near the end of the day, they reached Winterhold and Evren shivered, pulling her jacket closer. The brothers took a room together at the inn while Arcelia and Aela also took a room together. "Right, you _have_ to sleep," Evren reminded herself. She entered the room with Arcelia and Aela. The two sat on their beds while Evren sat in a corner.

"We made a mistake, didn't we?" Aela muttered, staring at the ceiling. Arcelia looked away.

"We did," she paused, "but that's over now. The Silver Hand are mostly dead. I do wish we'd realized our mistake sooner."

"I see you've got some trouble with yourself too," Evren whispered, hugging her knees. There was a long silence before Aela chuckled.

"Why are you so formal all the time?" Aela asked, "you're good at hiding emotion, not speaking against people."

Arcelia shrugged. "Ever since I was nine, I studied as a mage at the College here at Winterhold. Had to learn a lot of self-control. It's a good thing to know when working with magick. I just don't really need to spend time with people to be engaged."

"You're a loner, then, huh?" Aela chuckled, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Arcelia shrugged again, explaining her former friendship with the Dragonborn. Arcelia's eyes began watering and Evren walked over, sitting at her side. "He's not a good man, not anymore. He doesn't really look like a good person either. He's not into manipulation as much as destruction. There are a lot of things I don't talk about. Still, I wait until I have little time to strike back. It's best to have many allies working against Daedra."

"Must be. How close were you?" Aela asked.

"We were good friends, opposites but still friends," Arcelia shrugged.

"You like anyone?" Aela asked.

"Yes but he's... not what you'd expect," Arcelia admitted, hiding her blushing face behind her hair. Aela tilted her head and grinned. Evren grinned too, curious.

"How so?" Aela smirked and the two leaned closer to Arcelia.

"Well, as you know, I rode into Whiterun on a dragon once, and rode out on that same dragon," Arcelia sighed.

Aela gasped. "You're in love with a  _dragon_?"

"Not that one," Arcelia shook her head, "a different one. But yes, I am in love with a dragon."

"It's not the weirdest interest I've seen someone have," Evren smirked.

 

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. You should be cautious," Vilkas warned as Evren ran ahead of them.

"Are you not coming?" Arcelia asked. Soon, they were out of earshot. Evren walked through a few walls to reach the main room faster. When she stopped, she could see dozens of people warming their hands by blue fire, Kodlak among them. Evren met eyes with most of them, confused.

"You can see us?" Kodlak asked and Evren nodded, "who are you?"

"I'm Evren. How do  _you_  see _me_?" Evren asked, "I mean, I know you're... dead."

Kodlak chuckled. "We are all dead but you are not. I don't know what you are. Perhaps you walk in the same phase as we do," he replied and walked over to her, "why did you help me at Jorrvaskr?"

"I wanted to help Arcelia. She doesn't know who I am, but she is a part of something that I might be the reason for," Evren sighed, "I came to Whiterun and saw you people were in trouble. I wanted to help. I'm sorry, though. I failed."

"No," Kodlak shook his head, "my life was miserable with rot and the beast blood. Perhaps you saved everybody from a worse fate."

"But I didn't save you."

"I doubt that was ever your purpose," Kodlak put a hand on her shoulder, "I can see a fire in you, as I did in Arcelia. You'll do fine."

"Thank you," Evren sighed.

"Thank you," Kodlak smiled, "now, the Companions approach. If you don't wished to be noticed, you should step away. I'll greet them and you may see just what the beast blood entails."

Kodlak returned to the blue fire. He perked up when they entered, possibly thinking he had more time. "Greetings, Shield Sister."

"Kodlak," Arcelia muttered, "you're indeed here?"

"Of course. My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here, trying to evade Hircine," Kodlak nodded.

"But there's nobody else here," Arcelia frowned.

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companion's leader. I'd wager that old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors," Kodlak chuckled. "And I see them all, the ones in Sovngarde, the ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions. We won't soon forget it."

Evren smiled and looked at the Companions.  _I really do see why Hermaeus chose you_. Evren frowned suddenly but was confused at her reaction. "Vilkas said you can still be cured," Arcelia said.

"Did he now? I can only hope. You still have the witches' heads?" Arcelia nodded. "Excellent. Throw one of them into the fire. It will release their magick, for me at least." Kodlak glanced at the other Harbingers. Arcelia took a hagraven head out of her bag and threw it on the fire. Kodlak spasmed and an ethereal red wolf emerged from him, setting its sights on Arcelia.

Evren readied her bow but Arcelia blasted it back with a gust of wind. It quickly got up as Aela sliced it across the neck. Arcelia grumbled and threw a fireball at the wolf. It yelped, unable to recover before Farkas' sword split its skull. The wolf vanished and the Companions turned to Kodlak.

"We've killed your beast spirit," Arcelia nodded to him.

"And so slain the beast inside of me. I thank you for this gift. The other Harbingers remain trapped by Hircine, though. Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps someday, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory-"

"We shall sing in the mead hall," Arcelia nodded, not aware that she'd interrupted him.

"-and lead the Companions to further glory," Kodlak narrowed his eyes before fading away.

"Did I hear right?" Aela asked, "did he say that you were going to lead the Companions?"

"I believe he did indeed," Arcelia frowned.

"You earned it, Harbinger," Evren grinned.

"You earned the right," Aela nodded, making Arcelia look up to her. "Your strength and honor are apparent to all. And it's my honor to be the first to address you as Harbinger. Let's go tell the others."

"Sure you did," Evren shook her head. Arcelia talked with the other Companions before leaving with Evren. After a while, Arcelia was greeted by an ethereal stag who appeared inside of Evren. Evren yelped and hurried to Arcelia's other side. "What in Oblivion?"

"Lead these werewolves into a new dawn, child of Kynareth. I shall stand by you against Mehrunes Dagon, but my help ends there," Hircine said, walking beside them.

"Thank you, Hircine," Arcelia sighed. The Daedric Lord vanished, leaving Evren confused on why Arcelia continued talking. "I suppose it's time to really begin, isn't it?"

Evren yelped again when a purple void appeared around her. She walked to Arcelia's other side, looking up at Hermaeus Mora. "Yes. However, you need to speak to Paarthurnax and Mallokun first. You know that," Hermaeus Mora scolded her in the form of the Wretched Abyss, and Evren chuckled.

"I know," Arcelia grumbled and Evren continued laughing.

"Your human emotions confuse me. Please don't pour them onto me," Hermaeus Mora warned and Evren tilted her head at that.

"Yeah, I guess you don't need both of us venting."

"I didn't plan on it," Arcelia chuckled slightly, "what about weaknesses and strengths of our enemies? We have time."

"No. We will speak when you have gathered your allies. I suggest you hurry but clear up your dispute with the dragons. I refuse to give you any more...  _romantic advice_." Hermaeus Mora contracted into a smaller sphere. Evren paused, no longer laughing. She was amused, yes, but still frowned.  _You're_ _embarrassed, aren't you?_  Evren smirked.

"You've barely given me any as of yet so I'm not expecting anything," Arcelia shook her head. Hermaeus Mora relaxed slightly.

"Good. I would hate to be obliged to anything relating your... endeavors," Hermaeus Mora snorted.  _What about yours_ _?_  Evren retorted silently.

"Don't worry about that," Arcelia crossed her arms, hiding a smirk.

"Do not mock me, Kaanviing." Hermaeus became smaller again. Evren laughed.  _So that's what you do when you're embarrassed._ Evren stared at him. It took her a while to realize she was staring, but when she did, she tore her eyes away.  _You like her, don't you?_

"Fine," Arcelia surrendered.

"I shall go now. Gather your allies at the Sanctuary when you're ready."

 

"Mallokun," Arcelia rasped, standing in the snow. She closed her eyes and shouted, "Lok Ven Su'um." Arcelia sighed, watching the sky and waiting. Evren glared, confused.

"Dur Neh Viir! What happened between you guys?" Evren asked Arcelia, not expecting an answer as Durnehviir appeared with a greeting. After a while, a bronze dragon appeared in the sky, roaring a greeting. He swooped down before flaring his wings in a graceful landing. "Is he graceful for a dragon or are you just not?"

Durnehviir glared, "he's graceful, yes, and an old friend. We haven't spoken since I was trapped in the Soul Cairn."

Arcelia eventually got on Lokvensu'um while he spoke. "Do you mind telling me why you do not call for Mallokun?"

"I can't seem to," Arcelia frowned, "it's just..."

"I understand, Kaanviing," Lokvensu'um took flight, "still, the two miss you. Let me know when you are ready for battle, zu'u fen krif fah hi. I will fight for you." Evren jumped on Durnehviir and they followed to the Throat of the World. Evren shivered and leaned towards Durnehviir for warmth. Durnehviir chuckled and Evren shook one of his horns.

"Nid!" he protested.

"How is she not cold?" Evren groaned.

"Rek bron Kaanviing," Durnehviir laughed, "she is a Nord  _and_  the child of Kyne." When they got to the peak of the mountain, Durnehviir perched on a rock and Evren slid carefully to the ground. Arcelia was far braver, jumping off Lokvensu'um. The bronze dragon flew away, never once touching the ground.  _Show off_ , Evren chuckled.

"Arcelia," an old dragon greeted her, sliding off the wall he was perched upon.

"Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax. I-"

"Aaz hah so. I am truly sorry." Paarthurnax and Arcelia spoke. In the conversation, Evren learned quite the interesting word, and she found she liked it. She also found herself confused about whether she should laugh because it was awkward or cry because it was beautiful- though probably only because of her relationship. Durnehviir didn't seem to care. He was more confused than anything else. After a while, a small, white dragon landed. Evren recognized him as Mallokun.

"Drem Yol Lok, Kaanviing," Mallokun spoke, "krosis."

"Hush you," Arcelia chuckled, "just remember I can kick your ass to Oblivion and back."

"I have no doubt," Mallokun chuckled, "what brings you back?"

"The time seems to be here. I've allied myself with Hircine and am the leader of the Companions. Sadly, this also makes me a werewolf, but it'll be worth it," Arcelia said. "I'm unsure if the Companions will join me against the Dragonborn. I can't simply tell them to. Being Harbinger is much different than being a commander. I'm there to advise and guide them, not order them around. Still, they're a good bunch."

"So it begins then?" Mallokun asked.

"We must gather our allies, but yes."


	24. Chapter 24

Six daedric princes stood in the Eldergleam after Arcelia explained just what she was to her allies. After that, Hermaeus Mora explained what they were going to do. "Arcelia will meet you there, as I must talk to my Champion about something."

Hermaeus and Arcelia vanished into Apocrypha, Hermaeus hovering above her. He wouldn't usually bring his allies to speak in Apocrypha but without Miraak, it no longer mattered. "Yes?" Arcelia stammered, eyes wide.

"It appears one option remains to discover the secrets of your kind," Hermaeus replied, deciding her reaction was from not seeing his true form before.

"Please tell me what you plan to do before doing it," Arcelia frowned, no longer scared. The reaction amused Hermaeus, though he wouldn't show it.

"I shall take them from your mind directly. If they are not there, I will find someone else to inform me about what you are. But you will remain my Champion," Hermaeus replied and materialized an extension of himself. A book appeared in front of Arcelia, tentacles shooting from it and impaling her. They didn't wound her so she stayed completely still, doing her best to not resist the prodding in her skull. After a short while, the tentacles retracted into the book and it flew away. He found nothing new but decided to tell Arcelia regardless. "Well, there are some things. Dragons, like Dragonborn, have shouts exclusive to them. So do you."

"Reyth Golz Tuz," Arcelia said, and Hermaeus Mora tuned out, "I used that on Eldergleam during my fight with Gunnar."

"It was to protect it. The shout, Diamond Wood, was to fortify its wood against things like Nettlebane. This new one, however, I can find nothing on," Hermaeus Mora explained.

"Why do you tell me all of these things, when you tend to have your champions work for knowledge?"

"I am as in the dark as you are on the true meaning of Kaanviing, Kyne's Wing. The knowledge I gain is limited by yours, and vise versa. As much as I hate it, I need to cooperate with you, as you do with me, as I am unable to speak with most Aedra."

 _That's not even the half of it_ , Hermaeus Mora thought.

He continued, "however, there is one other task I have for you once this is done. Return here, to Apocrypha and aid in the final battle against Quagmire and Vaermina. Kill her permanently."

"Very well, my Lord," Arcelia bowed, "but there is business to attend to."

"Yes, go my Champion. It is time to return to Skyrim. This will not be the last battle, but the Dragonborn will die. Mehrunes Dagon would not give up so easily."

 

Evren groaned, opening her eyes. She hadn't expected the blast to affect her but it managed to knock her unconscious. Evren grumbled, feeling around. The snow had melted in the blast and she laid in ashes. When she looked around, she was surprised to see that everything was in full color. Evren stood and looked around, confused. "Hello!?"

Evren jumped when she looked behind her, seeing a massive flaming dragon. Unlike the other dragons she'd seen, this one did not stand on his wings. He looked more like a bird than a dragon, but Evren knew who this was. She'd been to the Imperial City and seen the statue. This was Akatosh.

Shocked, Evren bowed.

"There is no need, Evren. Rise," Akatosh chuckled and shrugged his flaming wings, "like a phoenix." Evren didn't react and Akatosh grumbled. "It was an attempt at humor."

Evren changed the subject, "am I still in that weird thing?"

"Completely," Akatosh nodded, "it's regrettable that Vaermina learned of this place, but not that you did. Daedra should not restrict portals for mortals unless they know what they're doing. Vaermina and Dagon, it seems, do not. That is why you can trust my son. He always knows what he's doing. Not in your case, though."

"Durnehviir?"

"No," Akatosh replied, "you can trust him, but I mean my firstborn."

"I'm sorry, but Alduin is dead," Evren muttered.

"He isn't dead nor is he my firstborn. Remember, tell no one of Hermaeus' true identity," Akatosh chuckled, "and if you speak with Mephala, don't mention that you met me, hm? She's still bitter that I didn't mean to create her. Krosis Mephala. She didn't give me the chance to be her father."

"Your Hermaeus' father?" Evren whispered, blinking a few times, "but if Alduin isn't the firstborn, then doesn't that make him..."

"Hermaeus is more of a world saver," Akatosh chuckled, "not that he ever chose to take up that mantle. Until now. But even I cannot see past this Kalpa's ending. We will see if he succeeds. Now, return to the mortal realm. You have people that need your help, unseen or no."

Evren opened her eyes again, gasping for air. Everything was colorless again. Evren stood, and looked around. She heard a whimper nearby and hurried over, seeing a golden werewolf laying in the ashes. She knelt by his side. She didn't recognize him, but reached out, knowing she couldn't actually touch him. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he snarled, lunging at her. Evren yelped as he passed through her, taking her bow off her shoulder. "I'm trying to help," she readied an arrow, keeping it pointed to the ground. The werewolf ignored her and pawed at the ground, snarling. She was pretty sure none of the werewolves in the Companion's were blond, but it was worth a try. "I know Arcelia."

He paused, still bristling, but didn't attack.

"My name is Evren. She doesn't know I exist but I've been helping out," she explained and the werewolf's ears perked up. He stopped snarling and stood up straight. "You know her?"

"Yes. I'm an ally," he nodded and Evren jumped, "I almost wasn't expecting her to be alive. How has she not notice you help her?"

"Nobody can see or hear me in this realm. How can you?" Evren asked.

"I've never seen you before," the werewolf shrugged before humming, "I'm Sinding. Do you know what caused the blast?"

"Yes. There's an insane Dragonborn who absorbed a sphere and exploded. Arcelia had an army and was fighting them," Evren nodded slowly, "we should find them."

"Yes," Sinding agreed, "let's go."

"Alright. Just, try not to let them know I'm there, please? I'm trying to stay low," Evren asked. Sinding nodded and they began searching.

 

Arcelia said goodbye to her allies, leaving her with Paarthurnax and another dragon. Evren said goodbye to Sinding and stayed behind.

"A son of Akatosh and a daughter of Kynareth," the dragon mused, "nid. It's not the oddest pair of history. I shall reunite with Lokvensu'um if the Eldergleam is not guarded. Erei mu grind."

"True, but at least they're getting together," Evren shrugged. The dragon flew off, leaving Arcelia with Paarthurnax. "You guys going back home?" Arcelia climbed onto Paarthurnax and they flew away. Evren chuckled. "Maybe I should too. No, I don't think there's time for that. Wait up. Dur Neh Viir!"

 

Evren woke up confused. She'd gone down to High Hrothgar to sleep there but something felt off. She explored but found nothing. It was strange, sleeping on the porch of the Greybeards. It felt disrespectful but Evren didn't have much to do in her free time. Eventually, Evren walked back up to the top of the mountain, shivering terribly. It was surprisingly warmer at the top and Evren let out a relieved breath at the top. That was until she saw that they were all gone.

 

Hermaeus Mora appeared below Vulvithmaar as the dragon attempted to bring down the statue of Akatosh. "Your master is not above lying," Arcelia glared at Vulvithmaar as Hermaeus reached up, dragging Vulvithmaar towards the ground.  _But yours doesn't tell the full truth either_ , Hermaeus decided not to say that out loud. Vulvithmaar yelped, struggling against the powerful daedra as he was pinned to the ground. Paarthurnax breathed fire on him while Arcelia leapt off.

Alarmed, Hermaeus reached out and grabbed her, dumping her closer to the ground. He wasn't really paying much attention. He was more focused on magick, creating a shock that ran through Vulvithmaar. Arcelia prepared a master spell while Vulvithmaar began to glow red. Arcelia released it, tossing a small ball of fire at the ground by her feet. She winced as it exploded around her.

"Your attempts are petty, Hermaeus Mora," Vulvithmaar forced himself to laugh and his red glow spread out into a sphere. Hermaeus withdrew in pain, feeling his essence shaking at Dagon's attack. "Ag Al Deyra!"

 _So they did go through Apocrypha_ , he seethed as his body betrayed him. He felt like he was burning alive, though as a daedric prince, he could only assume how painful that was for mortals. He drooped, squinting as his other eyes vanished. He was covered in a fiery glow, unable to create another extension to continue the battle. When Hermaeus recovered, he saw that the massive dragon, Golzqahwuth, had pinned Vulvithmaar to the ground. Arcelia lifted Meridia's sword and stabbed it down. Mehrunes Dagon dragged Vulvithmaar into his realm as the sword hit the ground.

Hermaeus Mora quickly withdrew to Apocrypha, not wanting Arcelia to be seen with him any longer. He curled up, letting himself recover before sending energy into the Shivering Isles. Sheogorath replied by appearing in Apocrypha, nervous. "You called?"

"Yes. I wish to know how Evren is doing," Hermaeus replied.

Sheogorath froze, "she's doing well. Well enough for our Evren, that is."

"What happened this time?" Hermaeus glared.

"Nothing. No. Nothing happened," Sheogorath chuckled, "she's doing fine. She might have had an accident or a few. She's a little upset with Haskill at the moment too."

"Usually, you're at least somewhat capable of lying. This isn't entertaining for either of us."

"Evren is pregnant," Sheogorath blurted, no longer sounding like it was a lie. Hermaeus Mora didn't reply. No statement had ever made him freeze like that one. Once he regained himself, his mind went into a silent frenzy. Or, it would have been silent, if it didn't reflect in Apocrypha. There was a storm and Sheogorath nodded slowly. "I knew ya wouldn't take it well."


	25. Chapter 25

Evren woke up at High Hrothgar again, after everybody returned. She'd been somewhat lonely, despite having Durnehviir to talk to. Paarthurnax and Arcelia had disappeared the previous day, returning with the floating orb that the Dragonborn stole. Eventually, Evren decided to walk to the top of the mountain and was greeted by Arcelia playing with the dragons. "Fus Ro Dah!" Paarthurnax shouted at the ground and a massive wave of snow crashed into Arcelia and Mallokun. "I think I won."

Evren laughed as she watched Arcelia helping Mallokun get rid of some of the snow that covered him. Mallokun agreed with Paarthurnax. The black sphere that they'd brought back suddenly let out a low growl as Hermaeus Mora appeared. "Hey," Evren smiled slightly, glad to save him. He, however, looked a lot more agitated.

"If you are done with your entertainment," Hermaeus grumbled, "I have left you alone for long enough. What happened in Aetherius."

Arcelia explained, leaving Evren confused. She had no idea they'd been to Aetherius. "And now, we have the soul that he absorbed," Arcelia finished. The orb chirped and bumped her shoulder. "It's been a pest."

The orb floated away, pouting by Evren's side. "It's fine, bud," Evren chuckled and the orb grumbled, "hey, at least you can see me. Remember, don't tell anyone." The orb bobbed up and down and chirped at her.

"The soul of who?" Hermaeus asked.

"No idea," Arcelia shrugged, and the soul left Evren's side, rolling in circles around Arcelia's feet. Hermaeus had a book held in one tentacle, and he seemed to be writing furiously with another. Evren walked over, peering at the pages. Some of it was notes but a lot seemed to be scribbles and curses. Confused, Evren backed away. Suddenly, two tentacles shot out, pulling the orb towards him. The orb screeched and struggled while Arcelia groaned, "just bare through it."

Hermaeus watched as the orb squeaked and gave up. Hermaeus sent a bolt of shock magick through it and the red streaks in the black orb flashed. It started chirping furiously and Hermaeus sent a message for only the orb to hear: " _Alduin?_ "

" _Don't dare tell them. This form is humiliating_ ," Alduin grumbled through the link. All Evren saw, however, was a confused daedra staring at a ticklish orb. Hermaeus dropped the sphere and it rolled to hide behind Arcelia's foot.

"That is all. I see Vaermina has moved her forces to help Sanguine though I cannot say why she would  _want_ to," Hermaeus Mora spoke, "the attack on Quagmire will be soon."

"Very well," Arcelia nodded and the daedra vanished. Evren frowned when she saw him leave. Arcelia looked down at the soul by her feet. "You're going to have to get used to him."

 

Evren was confused to hear voices on the path up the mountain. What she didn't expect was to see Hermaeus Mora talking to the orb. The orb clearly noticed her, and Hermaeus looked in her direction confused. The orb paused before letting out a series of chirps. "Very well, Alduin," Hermaeus grumbled.

_So that's what Akatosh met by Alduin being alive._

"Your Alduin?" Evren hissed. Alduin bobbed up and down.

"There's no need to mock me further," Hermaeus replied to that. Evren laughed and sat beside him on some rocks. "No, I don't. How do you know about that?" Hermaeus paused, "there are issues, yes."

Alduin chirped and neared the two, perching precariously on Evren's shoulder. Hermaeus sighed, "I heard it from Sheogorath so it's unlikely to be true, but even then, I wouldn't be surprised. Evren always acted like she was hiding  _something_. I expected it to be more than a small matter. Pregnancy, however..."

Hermaeus continued but Evren couldn't hear him. Instead, she collapsed onto the ground, in tears. Alduin chirped angrily when he was knocked off and started hovering again. Evrenhugged her knees to her chest, laughing. Evren only stopped laughing when Alduin floated over to her, smacking her on the forehead. "Hey!" Evren glared and Alduin let out a low, non-menacing glare. "Yeah, sorry." Evren sighed, calming herself down.

"Alduin. What are you doing?" Hermaeus stopped his rant and Alduin chirped, resting on Evren's shoulder again. "By Bormahu, yes, I'm jealous... No, it's not that. I don't want children. I just want..." Hermaeus paused probably hearing something she wasn't. "Yes. I want her."

"I'm sorry," Evren sighed, "I'm not gonna lie, I think I was a  _little_  jealous of Arcelia." Alduin started rocking from side to side on her shoulder. "Oh shit. Yeah, you can hear me." Alduin stopped rocking and chirped.

After a while of silence, Hermaeus spoke again, "thank you, Alduin. You're right. It's unlikely to be true. What if, when I see her next, it is, though. What then? What will I know." After a small moment, Hermaeus glared, "I suppose you're right. It makes no difference. I'd be there for the child regardless."

Alduin bobbed up and down, perching on Evren's shoulder again. Alduin chirped and flew towards him, resting against his eyelid. Hermaeus Mora closed his eyes. "Yes. We are brothers indeed, no matter how jealous you are. Unslaad kogaan, mal zeymahi." Alduin let out an angry chirp, confusing Evren. Hermaeus laughed as Alduin laid in the snow by Evren's foot. After another long silence, Hermaeus spoke again, "perhaps it _is_  nobody's fault."

Evren suddenly grinned and looked over at Hermaeus. "Now that's something I've been waiting to hear. But, by that logic, it isn't mine either. I'd say it is. How am I supposed to love myself if it's all my fault? I'm the one who did this. You gave me everything and I kicked it in the dirt. Even if now, I would maybe be a bit better, how do I atone for that?"

Alduin chirped and hovered, tapping her foot. Evrenlooked up as Alduin hovered right in front of Hermaeus' eye. Alduin chirped at him a few times and Hermaeus hummed, "she may have pushed me away, but because she expected me to actually go away. I'd argue that it isn't her fault. She chose to push me away. I chose to stay. She's already made her decision involving me and I'll respect that, but I will still choose to stay. I love her and I won't let that go, no matter how much it hurts. She is not mine, not anybody's, but I stay because I believe I'm hers."

Alduin stopped rocking and let out a few low chirps to Evren. Evren curled up, sniffling. "I'm sorry." Evren yelped when Alduin smacked into her shoulder. "What?" Alduin perched again and continued rocking. Evren sighed, watching Hermaeus. Her eyes widened when he saw his eye shinier than she'd ever seen it.

"Yes. I love her," Hermaeus whispered, "I should return to Apocrypha. I have never cried in front of anyone. I'd hate for that to be you."

"No," Evren whispered and reached toward him but he was gone, "I don't want you to go."

Alduin let out a low purr and nudged Evren's hand. She lifted the black and red sphere, giving him a small smile. Alduin chirped again before pressing against her forehead. "Thank you, Alduin, for that," Evren sniffled, "I guess what's saddest is that he's said it all before and it didn't do anything for me. I don't think I believed him then. So why now?"

Alduin let out a hum before chirping and hovering off the edge of the cliff. Evrenwhipped her eyes. "What do you want?" Alduin hurried back and nudged her toward the end. He hovered off the edge again, seemingly waiting for something. "You want me to follow?"

Alduin chirped and bobbed up and down. Evren hummed. "Dur Neh Viir!"

Durnehviir appeared, shaking himself. "You need me?"

"Yeah. Alduin wants me to follow," Evren gestured.

"Alduin?" Durnehviir chuckled, "I doubt that's what he meant. Climb on." Evren did so and Durnehviir flew after the sphere. Alduin floated through the air with immense speed. They flew Northwest, flying over Whiterun and eventually the mountains of Haafingar. They continued before Alduin stopped, hovering above a castle on an island.

"Looks like you were wrong, Durnehviir," Evren chuckled, "where are we?"

Alduin chirped to Durnehviir and he sighed. "I am afraid I know. This is the home of the Volkihar Clan," Durnehviir snarled, "their matriarch, Valerica, fled from them with her daughter. Valerica hid in the Soul Cairn, though I don't know where her daughter fled. I was tasked with guarding Valerica, the task that trapped me there with her. Ruth strun bah. Why are we here, Alduin?"

Alduin chirped and flew in a circle, continuing to chirp before flying closer to the water. There was a small boat passing by, covered partly by a cloth. Luckily, they couldn't see Alduin because of his small size. They watched the boat pass by and Durnehviir hummed. "The Tyranny of the Sun. They must have found a Kel, an Elder Scroll. They must be stopped. What can we do?"

Alduin let out a low whine and drooped slightly. "Nothing, huh?" Evren sighed. Alduin bobbed up and down, letting out another whimper before they started flying back. It took a while before they reached the Monahven. Alduin chirped when he saw Arcelia frowning. Alduin bumped against her forehead and she chuckled. Durnehviir landed, confused when he saw Mallokun staring slightly at them.

"You're going?" Mallokun turned back to Arcelia.

"Yeah. The attack on Quagmire is today," Arcelia sighed, "I think I'm ready."

Arcelia looked over at Paarthurnax, who nudged her. "You'll be fine, Yoli. You're only helping in the assault, not attacking Vaermina," Paarthurnax comforted her.

"Geh," Arcelia agreed, "well, goodbye."

"Good luck," Evren waved as Arcelia was wrapped in a purple void. Both disappeared and Evren watched Mallokun reassure Paarthurnax. Even though everybody was worried about Arcelia, and Evren was too, she was more concerned for Hermaeus Mora. "So, Akatosh?" Mallokun glowed with fire as Akatosh stepped out of him, staring down at Evren. Eyes wide, Durnehviir bowed.

"Not again," Akatosh muttered, "I'm your father, Durnehviir. Please, don't bow. Now, Evren. Do you have something to say?"

"If, when Arcelia succeeds, will I be trapped here?" Evren asked, "I mean, I came here through Vaermina's power."

Akatosh replied, "while your body is trapped within the Shivering Isles, I can transport you there at any time. But, you will not leave this place at Vaermina's death either. Dagon's grip on the Door to Cyrodiil is more powerful. Still, you should return soon. It will only be a matter of days before your soul rips beyond repair."

"Is that to say it's already ripped?"

"Yes, but nothing serious. Once it rips completely, you will be ethereal forever," Akatosh explained, "I'm not concerned. You'll be fine."

"Okay," Evren sighed, "why do you help me?"

"My son, really. That, and I trust Mephala's judgment. She and Hermaeus Mora were always meant to be the same being. Perhaps it's a good thing that they accidentally split," Akatosh chuckled, "that, with the dov, it's a dysfunctional family. Arcelia has found her place in it. Perhaps you will too."


	26. Chapter 26

Evren sat in the courtyard of High Hrothgar with Durnehviir, who laid by her side with his tail arched around her. "So what're we gonna do about it?" Evren sighed. Durnehviir hummed and looked over at Arcelia, who was speaking with Arngeir.

"I'm afraid Alduin is right. We can do nothing. Let's wait until you can emerge into Nirn completely. Perhaps, then, we will stop the Volkihar's prophecy," Durnehviir hummed and Arcelia let out a sigh of relief. Evren chuckled and laid in the snow. Durnehviir moved his wing slightly so she wasn't laying on it. "Krosis. I wish the rides could be more comfortable for you."

"I'll be fine," Evren shrugged, "it's not like I can feel your flesh slowly melting away from me. What were you like when you were alive?"

"I was a legendary dragon. I had purple scales in my time," Durnehviir replied, seeming like he was trying to smile, "I was granted immense power by the Ideal Masters, but I have learned that some things are not worth that power."

"Hey, I went into the Isles for a sword," Evren chuckled, "not that old squid gave me much of a choice."

"I have heard he always expects a steep price for his  _gifts_. Much like the Ideal Masters, but at least Hermaeus Mora says what the real price is," Durnehviir chuckled, "I think you got lucky." Evren shrugged, and they listened in to Arngeir and Arcelia's conversation.

"He doesn't hold the soul of a dragon in the regular sense, or rather he has a very small portion of one," Arngeir hummed, standing with Arcelia and assuming that they were alone, "but the golden eyes I can't explain, or his scales occasionally having a gold sheen. You talk with him often. I figured you could offer some insight to this?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"I do," Evren chuckled, "I know exactly why he's like that. Anyways, Durnehviir. Do you want to get to the Volkihar and see what they're up to?"

"Geh," Durnehviir hummed and pushed himself up. Evren climbed on and Durnehviir took flight, "I cannot enter, so call me when you're ready to leave." After a while of flight, Durnehviir landed in front of an arched ramp. I recommend returning soon. Also, I thought and decided that if you want back to the Shivering Isles, don't use the Soul Cairn. Just use Akatosh."

"Got it," Evren nodded and Durnehviir vanished. She started walking inside and looked around. She found it much easier since she could walk through walls, and she quickly found two people speaking.

"Awake at last. Good," a pale man, who Evren guessed was a vampire, watched a Khajiit who wore ebony armor, "the power is growing within you, and now you must learn to wield it."

"I'm ready," the ebony-clad knight replied, and the older one began explaining.

"With my guidance, Ta'xet, you will become a deadly instrument, striking terror in the hearts of mortals wherever you tread. Now, listen to my words and do as I instruct," the vampire nodded slowly, continuing to give instructions. Evren watched, noting the shrine to Molag Bal in the center of the room and its resemblance to a mace on Ta'xet' hip. Evren hummed.  _Ta'xet. I remember that._  Eventually, Ta'xet nodded and darkness appeared at his claws. The darkness spread over him before it turned red and flew away, leaving a tall, grey being with what looked to be useless wings on his back. Evren watched the man teach Ta'xet.

"If you wish to be reminded of these lessons, you need only ask. I have a task that will test your new powers, but first, do you have any questions?"

Ta'xet shifted back into his Khajiit form and shook his head. "Thank you, Lord Harkon. What's the task?"

"Good. Go and speak to Garan Marethi. Tell him it is time. He will understand."

Evren scowled and walked around the castle for a small while before returning to where she'd been dropped off. "Dur Neh Viir!"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I want to make sure everything fine at High Hrothgar." Durnehviir flew her to the peak of the world and dropped her off, disappearing.

 

Hermaeus Mora emerged from Apocrypha, furious. The bad news seemed to pile on and he had no intention of allowing Arcelia's actions to go unnoticed. When he appeared, Arcelia jumped, grabbing her dagger before slowly relaxing. "Yes?" she sighed, relieved.

She wasn't relieved for long when Hermaeus Mora hissed, "you have betrayed your own allies." Arcelia explained her reasoning but it meant little to him. He snarled, "Daedric politics are to complicated for you to understand, mortal. This has offset a delicate balance."

They argued for a while. "But now Mephala might turn against us," Hermaeus argued.  _I don't need Mephala against me any more than I do._

"Likely would've anyway," Arcelia shrugged. Hermaeus Mora snapped, a tentacle wrapping around her throat.

"You disappoint me, Kaanviing," he hummed while he lifted her into the air. Arcelia struggled and wheezed.

"So you plan to kill me?" she wheezed, "you need me. Or else you wouldn't have helped me this far."

Hermaeus almost paused at that. She was right. He needed her to free Evren, not that he could admit that. "I can just as easily use your corpse."

"My corpse cannot teach you my shouts," Arcelia glared. Hermaeus felt something attack him and snarled, dropping her. The attack didn't hurt but he could feel daedric power behind it. Still, he couldn't feel the presence of a Daedra. 

"You have lost your loyalty to me. Very well. Once this is done I shall gladly destroy you in Apocrypha," Hermaeus Mora threatened, finding the arrow one of his tentacles and leaving it there.

"Wrong. Your need to be right clouds your judgment. I am indeed loyal to you, but I value myself as well," Arcelia shook her head and Hermaeus paused before vanishing. He moved to pull it out but it was gone, leaving him confused. Hermaeus paused, watching from Apocrypha as Arcelia spoke with Molag Bal. He took time to recollect himself and would have frowned if he could. Arcelia had been right about her accusation. He felt the need to be right. What she didn't know, was that it caused extreme pain when he wasn't, and he was in a lot of pain.

 

Evren hurried up to the throat of the world, surprised when Akatosh greeted her immediately. "Drem yol lok," Akatosh greeted her, standing high over her. He lowered himself so she didn't have to crane her neck up. "I recommend you return to the Shivering Isles. You have only until tomorrow until your soul rips."

"Alright," Evren sighed, "but how can I help? What about the Volkihar?"

"I do require aid with the Volkihar but you can't help like this, and the others are understandably busy," Akatosh replied, "all you can do now is return to the Shivering Isles, though I warn you, it is a painful process when I do it."

"Vaermina took me to Quagmire. What's the difference?"

"Quagmire was her realm. I would be an Aedra sending you to Oblivion. That, and you must be carried physically," Akatosh gestured to himself with his tail, "I am made of fire."

"Well I have to, don't I?" Evren scowled, "will I burn permanently?"

"Nid. I will only carry your soul. Your body is safe in the Isles," Akatosh reassured her before drawing closer, "are you ready?" Evren nodded and Akatosh apologized before gripping her in his maw. Evren screamed, shocked by the pain. Her entire body burned and she felt as if she was crumbling into ashes as things went dark. Not much could describe the pain but it was the only thing she felt.  _I feel like I'm going to die_ , Evren cried, feeling as if she'd suddenly been tossed to the ground. Blinded, she felt around, feeling dirt and stone beneath her. Her limbs shook before she collapsed, spasming. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She screeched, feeling as if the arms were cutting into her. She felt like they would split her in half as she burned alive.

Evren felt herself set down and yelped as the heat increased. Her pressed into the surface below her, feeling bruised. She couldn't hear or see anything but knew she was screaming. How could she not be?

Suddenly, she felt something fall on her and the pain vanished, replaced with a familiar tingling. Evren gasped for air, slowly calming down as she peeled her eyes open. Haskill and Sheogorath stood above her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah yeah," Sheogorath shrugged, "you're lucky you survived that."

"What?" Evren muttered, slowly trying to move.

"With all the factors stacked against you, it's unlikely for a mortal such as yourself to survive the journey," Haskill elaborated and Evren groaned.

"Bastard didn't tell me," she hissed.

"I'm afraid there was no other way," Haskill nodded.

"Yeah, and ya would've refused to it if he told ya. I've met him before. He's not what one expects," Sheogorath chuckled, "let's get her up on her feet."

 

Hermaeus Mora was not severely bothered by the battle before him, despite Molag Bal trying to merge Coldharbour. His enemies were severely outnumbered. While the other Princes fought Mehrunes Dagon, Hermaeus Mora was distracted by Mephala. "Mephala," he called to her, "cease this now."

"I'm not on your side, Hermaeus Mora," Mephala snarled and shot a wave of shock energy at him. Hermaeus Mora shielded his eye with his tentacles, charging a spell. "Molag Bal was the last straw!"

"You barely had anything against him," Hermaeus replied, releasing the charged shot spell. It came out as a massive beam of energy that blasted into Mephala. "I am your brother. Why does that not matter to you?"

"It did, but you chose Akatosh," Mephala argued.

"What was I supposed to do? He was there for me while you immediately betrayed us."

"I wasn't there for me."

"You didn't give Bormahu the chance," Hermaeus replied and Mephala screamed, shooting several glowing strings at him. They impaled him, drawing his energy through them. Hermaeus resisted and dispatched a few strings. "Your side with Bormahu doesn't matter. You can't let Mehrunes Dagon win this."

"You didn't care in the Oblivion Crisis. You never cared," Mephala laughed, "this is all about Evren, isn't it? Do you still believe she'll ever accept you?  _She_  chose to break that string. You're a means to an end, to her, to Akatosh, to Kaanviing. You've let yourself be their tool. I tried helping you with Evren's string. I see I made a mistake." Mephala stopped, distracted by Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. Hermaeus Mora quickly realized why she was alarmed. Molag Bal's needle-like teeth left Dagon's neck, covered in the Prince's essence. "No!" Mephala screamed.

"Die, brother, and I shall become," Molag Bal hissed, sinking his fangs into Dagon yet again. Hermaeus Mora moved to stop him, but it was too late. The body of Mehrunes Dagon turned to stone and crumbled into ashes. Hermaeus Mora was terrified as Molag Bal turned to him, his eerie blue glow turning into a dark purple."You're wrong, brother," Mephala whispered as many of the daedra turned against him, "Molag Bal is the one who needs stopping."


	27. Chapter 27

"Will you help me?" Hermaeus whispered in the odd silence. Mephala nodded but Mallokun was the first to speak out loud.

"Nid, Molag Bal," Mallokun snarled, eyes glowing as the dark anchors fell into the Deadlands. "Hi fent ni kron, neh fen hi!"

"Who are you?" Molag Bal chuckled.  _Bormahu_ , Hermaeus Mora perked up.

"Hi mindok, hi pah dreh!" Akatosh snarled, "Yol Toor Shul!" The fire erupted from Mallokun's snout, but from Akatosh's Thu'um, unmatchable by any. Molag Bal snarled as the fire spread out over most of his body, despite Mallokun's small size. "Fall, Stone-Fire!" Akatosh dodged Molag Bal's mace with a shout before breathing fire again. Regaining herself, Kaanviing let out a screech and the allies replied, attacking Molag Bal.

"Let's do this," Mephala sighed and stepped up as the siblings attacked Molag Bal together. Mallokun slowly erupted in flames as he grew larger. It wasn't too long before Akatosh flew completely in his own form, nearly the size of Molag Bal. Hermaeus Mora shot a wad of tar at Molag Bal, who fell to one knee as he healed. Akatosh landed, attempting to end Molag Bal with one bite. The Prince recovered and his mace smashed into the side of Akatosh's skull.

Akatosh fell as Molag Bal stood. "You wish to fall? You wish to die so painfully? Join me and leave behind your will," Molag Bal threatened, "live my slave or die forever in pain." Meridia attacked him in her rage with a beam of light. He fought through it and tackled her, whispering in her ear, "you are still mine."

Akatosh recovered, tearing Molag Bal from Meridia. Molag Bal tried smashing the mace over him again but Akatosh bit into his wrist while the dragons attacked him. Eventually, Hermaeus Mora stopped using the tar magick and switched to thorny vines that restrained the Prince. Molag Bal ignored Hircine's attacks while he tore his mace from Akatosh's grip. He turned to swing it at Arcelia, who had no time to react. Hermaeus Mora moved to protect her but was too late. He was surprised to see that it wasn't Arcelia who fell, but rather Paarthurnax.

Hermaeus Mora was surprised at his own anger, watching Arcelia stop fighting to instead fly to Paarthurnax. Molag Bal plucked her from the ground, squeezing her. Hermaeus was surprised that she didn't struggle. He tried to reach for her but was only swatted away. Akatosh roared and bit onto Molag Bal's hand, tearing it off and spitting Arcelia onto the ground as a Nord.

Finally, Hermaeus Mora got to see what she was truly capable of. Molag Bal watched as she screamed in anger, just as confused as everyone else.

Hermaeus Mora was faced with a decision: let her possibly kill Molag Bal and die, or save her.  _I believe I've used her too much_.

Hermaeus Mora decided and ripped her from the air and immediately impaled her skull on a tentacle, gauging how much of her soul she had used up. "No," he scolded her. The winds died down as he used a spell to calm her down. He deposited her on the ground as she screamed, turning back into a Nord. He could tell her soul was seeping out, so he had to work quickly before it would be gone forever. He turned to Molag Bal, impaling him on multiple tentacles. Akatosh tore one of his horns off as Meridia separated him from his legs.

Molag Bal shrank into the size of a giant. Hermaeus turned away, drawing the remnants of Arcelia's soul from the air. It wasn't a difficult task and it formed into a green orb, that he implanted within her, along with a gift. She screamed while Akatosh commanded him, "you are the only who can withstand this without changing you. Taking him as your own soul."

"I'm aware, Bormahu. He will not be the first," Hermaeus glared, insulted that Akatosh thought he needed reminding. Hermaeus impaled Molag Bal and hissed, "die, and I shall become."

 

Evren sat up, feeling something shifting. It had been weeks since she'd returned to the Isles and Sheogorath had refused to update her. Still, in those three weeks, she'd had plenty of time to think, partly about the Volkihar but more about Hermaeus Mora. She was terrified of what she would be saying, but she knew he would accept it regardless. She looked forward to their next meeting, especially to tell him there was no pregnancy.

There was a knock at her door and she groaned, "yes?"

"Come, come, Evren," Sheogorath beckoned her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door, seeing him standing there with a grin. Evren tilted her head and Sheogorath started walking down the hall. "I figured you should know our friend Dagon has been dead for a while. Hermaeus Mora told me to tell you that you were free to go whenever. I did forget, for around a month.

"You'd have me trapped here forever," Evren glared as she walked by his side and Sheogorath nodded.

"You seem to belong here," Sheogorath chuckled, "after that portal stunt.  _Twice!_  Well, third time's the charm, eh? Anyway, I left you a little gift. Consider it a farewell present. I've had good ol' Hermaeus hold onto it but he might not have. If he did, I trust that when you return, you'll still have some left."

"When I return?" Evren laughed, "what makes ya think I will?"

"Seems like ya would," Sheogorath shrugged, "now, get off my back, petty mortal. Run, before my daedra chase you from my realm."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too," Evren chuckled, "goodbye."

"Ha! I'll probably just forget about ya! Bye bye!" Sheogorath waved as Evren pushed the doors open and walked down the stairs into Bliss. It took hours to reach the Fringe, but it felt like days. Evren ran part of the way, a grin slowly forming on her face. After three years, she'd be able to visit her brother, talk to people that could understand her. She walked to the door and paused, grazing her hand across the portal's surface. When she drew it back, her hand was the same color as it should've been. It was paler than it had been, considering some adventures she'd had in Elsweyr.

Evren looked back and sighed, "goodbye."

Evren stepped through the portal and for once, wasn't greeted by pain as she emerged onto a small island. Looking around, she found herself at a lake. She was alone, the wind rustling the leaves of the plants around her. "Hermaeus?" she whispered. Her eyes widened when he appeared before her, hovering over her. She was surprised to see that his eye was no longer green but a dull blue. The ones floating around him weren't yellow either, but green.

"You took your time," Hermaeus replied, "it's good to see you, Evren."

"Yeah," she muttered, looking around and taking deep breaths. He approached, reaching out to help steady her. Evren smiled and gave him a small nod. "I still can't believe Sheogorath told you." Hermaeus didn't reply, so Evren continued. "That I was pregnant. Which, I swear I didn't know he would."

"I figured it was a lie," Hermaeus replied, "what are you planning to do with your freedom?"

"And, you almost believed him," Evren ignored the question, "I jumped through the portal again. You didn't tell me that  _you_  were the firstborn of Akatosh, though. Akatosh did."

"It's not something I share openly," Hermaeus replied, "nobody should know if it. And, my question: what will you do now that you're free?"

"Visit my brother, stop a prophecy, the usual. Partly, I think I'm gonna just find myself again," Evren shrugged.

"A prophecy?"

"I believe it's called Tyranny of the Sun," Evren nodded, "why are you blue?"

"I have absorbed two daedric princes and their spheres. As for the prophecy, it's carried out by vampires, of which I am now their god. I can merely tell them to stop," Hermaeus Mora replied, "I can transport you anywhere in Nirn. So, where do you wish to go?"

Evren paused, smiling at him, "I want to go home."

 

Evren glared at the guards and eventually shrugged, "I told ya who I am now let me pass."

"I'm afraid we can't simply believe ya," the first guard shook his head, "come with us. We'll see if our king recognizes ya. Ya don't look like the princess."

"People change in six years," Evren lifted her hands, "take me away, scoundrels."

They looked apprehensive about dealing with her but eventually led her through the city. Their spears were mildly threatening, but she wasn't worried. They led her to the palace where she was commanded to kneel before the empty throne. Evren rolled her eyes and did so. Somebody stepped in front of her, but she was surprised to see that it wasn't her brother. "King Tugrul will be here in a moment. What is this?" Duru glared at the guards.

"She came to the gates claiming to be our King's sister," one of the guards shrugged.

Duru nodded slowly, looking at Evren who was smirking from her spot on the floor. "Apologies, Milady," Duru bowed slightly, offering a hand to Evren. She pulled herself up and chuckled, while the guards stood confused. "Fashionably late as always, aren't you, Princess?"

"I dropped the title long ago, old friend. You would know," Evren chuckled as the king walked in.

"I was told it was important?" King Tugrul stood in front of his throne, confused.

Duru stood to the side, revealing Evren to him. "Welcome home, our dear Evren."

Tugrul's eyes widened as he stepped forward, hesitantly. "Could it really be?"

"Who else do you think I am," Evren snorted, crossing her arms, "sorry I'm late by a few years. I was trapped in Oblivion and all that drama."

"I heard," Tugrul rushed towards her, grabbing her shoulders, "it's so good to see you're alright. When Duru returned without ya, I thought ya were dead until he showed the message. Is it true about... him?"

"Absolutely. I've been making friends in very high places," Evren chuckled, "but for now, it's just good to see ya. I missed you, quite a lot."

 

Evren's stomach was fuller than it had ever been in her life. She grinned at her brother, who was clearly enjoying a bit of extra food too. "If you wish to get to bed, we have spare rooms. I could have somebody take you there," he muttered to her.

"I don't need to sleep anymore. Still, it'd be nice. It's overwhelming, ya know?" Evren shrugged, "besides, I have someone I want to talk to that I can't talk to here."

"I understand," Tugrul smirked and turned to a servant who was filling glasses, "can you find Evren a room, please?"

"Of course," the servant nodded and turned to Evren, "right this way."

"Thank you," Evren nodded as she was led out of the courtyard and up some stairs. The servant stopped at a door.

"Here you are, ma'am," the servant bowed.

"Thanks. And please, don't call me that. I'm not really royalty anymore," Evren nodded and stepped into the room. It was much better than the room she had at New Sheoth, though it still looked dull in comparison. Evren took her bow and quiver from her shoulder and placed it onto of the dresser, shedding her coat and sitting in a chair in the corner. "You busy, Hermaeus?"

"No," he appeared, hovering above her bed, "but I'm afraid I will be. And, if you plan to help, you might be as well."

"I was hoping for a bit more good news but okay. What happened?" Evren groaned.

"The Volkihar did not agree. They believe that I do not wish what is best for them as Molag Bal did," Hermaeus replied, "sadly, they don't realize what the consequences of their actions will truly be."

"What are the consequences?"

"The bow itself won't blot out the sun when cursed. It merely calls forth a being that will do that, and I doubt that being will stop at the sun," Hermaeus replied, "even I know little of it. The prophecy was made by a snow elf. But, if they can be stopped early on, it won't be difficult. I plan to ask Arcelia for help. Will you?"

"Yes. You say there's a bow involved, I'm all ears," Evren nodded.

"As for why you requested me here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you something a lot less worrying," Evren sighed, "it's that, I did some thinking about you." Evren stopped talking, and Hermaeus nudged her. Evren continued, "and me." Evren paused again before sighing, "I know that I'm the type who forgets about caring for myself when others do. I think I realize that there's only one way to actually change that. Besides, I kind of like you."

"Do you feel pressured?" Hermaeus drooped.

"No. You're surprisingly docile when it comes to this," Evren chuckled, "but, I'd like to try at least  _something_  out. Nothing serious. But, if all goes well, maybe a bit more serious."

Hermaeus Mora shifted, standing in front of her in his elven-like form. He reached out to her silently and she pulled herself out of the chair, into an embrace. "Thank you," he whispered, "thank you."

A clawed hand grazed Evren's cheek as his face neared her's. Evren looked away, smiling slightly, "I'm afraid I'm not quite there yet."

"Of course," he nodded and just hugged her.

"As for the Volkihar issue, I guess I'll get finished up here. It's been a few days anyway," Evren shrugged and pulled away.

"I will speak with Kaanviing then, and you two can finally meet," Hermaeus smiled slightly, "I have the feeling it will be something that she least expects. And, until all goes well, I assume not to label this?"

"Yeah," Evren nodded, "let's save the world, eh?"

 

*        *        *        *        *        *

**Unslaad kogaan- eternal thanks for reaching the end of the book. If you couldn't already tell, this is a companion novel to _[Daughter of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774465)_. I recommend reading that book. I didn't mention it because it wasn't originally going to be that. There will be a sequel called _Tyranny of the Sun_ , where Evren, Arcelia, and numerous others team up to defeat the Volkihar Clan and save the sun. I will post an update here when the first three chapters are out of TotS.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	28. Tyranny of the Sun

**[Tyranny of the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332282) **

Three chapters of the final book are now out! It merges  _Daughter of the Sky_ and  _Spirit of the Daedra_. Please check it out.

*        *        *        *        *        *

_After the war against the Daedric Princes, Arcelia thought she'd be done trying to save the world. But, when Hermaeus Mora appears again, she's eager to jump to the task. But, when Arcelia discovers Evren, she wonders what else was hidden from her. Now, the team must band together again with a few new faces in order to save the sun, and possibly even the world._


End file.
